PORTAL
by Vero-Enelya
Summary: "¿Quién es él, el misterioso viajero, el gran hechicero que ha llegado desde tan lejos cruzando el Portal?, ¿cuál fue su pasado, que busca ahora en su presente, que esperará encontrar en su futuro?… La leyenda de un Mago y la historia de un Hombre…
1. Capítulo I El Portal

PORTAL

"¿Quién es él, el misterioso viajero, el gran hechicero que ha llegado desde tan lejos cruzando el Portal?, ¿cuál fue su pasado, que busca ahora en su presente, que esperará encontrar en su futuro?…

La leyenda de un Mago y la historia de un Hombre… el Maestro Hechicero…

─**0─**

_¡Maestro!_

_¡Aprendiz!_

_Corazón fuerte, 7° Buscador._

_¡Guerrero!_

_¡Discípulo!._

_En él, el Maestro Hechicero…_

_Un niño de ojos misteriosos que mira fijamente dentro de la noche,_

_En un viaje a la mente de los que cuentan historias…_

_Susurra un deseo, habla con las estrellas, las palabras son silencio en él…_

_El suspiro distante de un corazón solitario:_

"_estaré contigo pronto mi niña,_

_Solo en ti está mi destino"…_

_El único conocido por él,_

_A los majestuosos reinos, la hechicería por dentro,_

_Si oyes la llamada del arcano conocimiento,_

_Tu mundo no descasará más sobre la tierra,_

_Una doncella elfa llamado con su astuta canción:_

"_Encuéntrame en la posada del Último Hogar"_

_Corazón fuerte encontrarás el camino…_

_Maestro Hechicero_

_Luchando por tu voluntad._

_Un niño, buscador de sueños._

_El Aprendiz se convierte en…_

_Maestro!…"_

**Capítulo I.**

_In the sheltering shade of the forest_

_Calling calming silence_

_Accompanied only by the full moon_

_The howling of a night wolf_

_And the path under my bare feet..._

_...The Elvenpath_

_(En la sombra protectora del bosque, _

_Llamando un tranquilo silencio, _

_Acompañado solo por la luna llena, _

_El lamento de un lobo nocturno, _

_Y el camino bajo mis pies descalzos…_

…_el camino élfico)_

Era una fría y lóbrega noche, de un mundo solitario y desconocido que yacía ante él, y un camino sin final permanecía bajo sus pies, mágico y terrible a la vez, esperando por su caminar. Todo en la cercanía eran tinieblas entre los árboles de un profundo y misterioso bosque. La penumbra se extendía por el lugar, grandes troncos de árboles bloqueaban todos los senderos excepto uno, aquel único camino que aún se podía recorrer. Todo era oscuridad, todo excepto el pequeño claro, que era tenuemente iluminado por los débiles rayos plateados de una gran luna llena, filtrados a través de las negras nubes de un cielo sin estrellas. Los lamentos aterradores de los animales salvajes en la espesura rompían el profundo y quieto silencio. Ojos que acechaban, bestias que murmuraban, árboles que susurraban. Aquella era una tierra indómita por la que ningún ser había pasado antes y había salido con vida.

Justo ahí, en ese claro en medio de la nada, se encontraba un muchacho. Estaba de pie, sosteniéndose de un gran sauce, como para mantener el equilibrio. Vestía una larga túnica totalmente negra, que estaba rasgada y ensangrentada en muchos lugares. En su mano derecha aferraba con fuerza una varita de madera color negro un tanto usada; en su mano izquierda pendía una pequeña cadena de oro entrelazada en sus dedos. Su aspecto era el de un hombre joven, algunos 18 años, no más. Alto, delgado, de cabello negro azabache alborotado; su complexión enervada lo hacía lucir más débil de lo que realmente era. En su rostro brillaban unos misteriosos ojos verdes, tan claros y centelleantes como esmeraldas relucientes que iluminaban la penumbra de la noche, y tan profundos como el abismo estelar que yacía sobre su cabeza; sus facciones, las facciones antes lozanas de un muchacho que, fatigado por la vida, ahora reflejaban una gran tristeza de mucho tiempo atrás, el dolor de una vida pasada que estaba apunto de abandonar. Aquella era la figura agobiada de alguien que había sufrido mucho durante mucho tiempo. Pero, había algo más, algo de su fisonomía que llamaba la atención. En su frente, cubierta por un mechón, se hallaba una pequeña herida de forma peculiar, un singular corte en forma de rayo, que dejaba escapar finas gotas de sangre, las cuales se mezclaban con el sudor y resbalaban por su rostro, entre sus ojos y por sobre su nariz, hasta caer, una por una, sobre la gélida hierba. Parecía no saber en donde estaba, no conocía el lugar tan terrible donde se encontraba. No sabía como había llegado ahí, ni como haría para salir, apenas si recordaba quien era y de donde venía. Era como si un velo le cubriera los ojos y la mente, borrando de ella, cada uno de los recuerdos de su vida antes de llegar ahí.

Estaba débil, difícilmente podía mantenerse en pie, sus piernas vibraban como gelatina sin poder sostenerlo, tenía frío, su visión borrosa no le permitía examinar el terreno que pisaba tambaleante, no veía más allá de unos cuantos metros. Trató de pedir ayuda, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Sabía que era asechado por criaturas malignas, podía sentirlas a su alrededor. El frío de la noche invadía cada vez más su cuerpo, no podría aguantar mucho más, se hundiría en las tinieblas de aquel lugar tan pavoroso, solo y sin recuerdo alguno de su pasado. Calló de rodillas, derrotado por el cansancio y el dolor. Una gran nube terminó de eclipsar la fina luz de luna que lo cubría por unos instantes. Mientras todo se oscurecía cada vez más, aferró con más fuerza los objetos de sus manos, sintiendo que se perdía. Podía escuchar su respiración fuerte entrar y salir de su pecho, incluso percibía como los latidos de su corazón disminuían su fuerza. La vida lo estaba abandonando. Repentinamente una pesada mudez le impidió escuchar nada más, ni siguiera su corazón. Alzó la vista y contempló, antes de caer vencido, una sombra frente a él, la cual iba siendo delimitada por los rayos de luz de luna que una vez más regresaban al claro.

.-.-.

El río fluía rápido en la lejanía, los pájaros cantaban sobre las copas de los árboles, una tenue luz entraba por una ventana alta junto con la fresca brisa de una mañana de primavera. Aquella era una cálida habitación con aroma a manzanas dulces y duraznos frescos. Alguien se acercó a él y quitó un trapo húmedo de su frente, pero él no abrió sus ojos aún. Escuchó a dos personas que conversan no muy lejos de él.

- _Man-ië, Atar?_ – se escuchó preguntar la voz de una pequeña niña.

- No lo sé aún. Pero sé que es un Istar, puedo reconocerlos a leguas de distancia – contestó la voz de un anciano.

- _Manen-ië?, nalië merela?_

- Al parecer sí, pero… mira, ya despierta.

El anciano y la pequeña se acercaron más para verlo mejor.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó, aturdido. No podía ver bien el lugar donde se hallaba.

- Estás en mi casa, Istar. Casi mueres en ese bosque, ¿cómo se te ocurre entrar ahí solo?

- ¿Qué dice?

- Que me sorprende que estés vivo. ¿Cómo llegaste a ese bosque prohibido?

- No, no se como llegué ahí. – contestó él, tratando de enfocar el rostro del viejo, pero era inútil.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el hombre al notar que al muchacho se le dificultaba verlo.

- Sí, bueno, no, necesito gafas, no veo bien.

El anciano se acercó a él aún más, hasta quedar a un palmo de narices. Examinó sus ojos con detenimiento e inmediatamente se fue, dejándolo solo por un rato. Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó una vocecita que venía del otro lado de su cama. Volteó y solo pudo vislumbrar la silueta de lo que parecía ser una chiquilla de cabello oscuro muy, muy largo.

- _Aiya_. – dijo la pequeña. Él escuchó pero no entendió lo que decía. – ¿_Man nalye_? – preguntó la niña con mucha curiosidad.

- Perdón, – le respondió el joven – pero no entiendo lo que dices.

- ¿_Quetlau lammen_? – volvió a indagar la niña.

- Aún no te entiendo.

- ¿No conoces la lengua antigua?

- No, me temo que no. No la conozco. – contestó él.

- Solo dije "hola, ¿quién eres?" Sé que eres un _Istar_ pero, ¿_mannaa esselya_?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Para empezar, ¿qué es un _Istar_?

- _Istar_ significa Mago. Eres un mago ¿vedad?

- Sí, lo soy.

- Y, ¿cómo te llamas? – insistió la niña.

Él se quedó callado por un rato, pensando, como haciendo memoria antes de responder.

- Me llamo… me llamo… ¡ah sí!, me llamo Harry, Harry Potter, bueno, eso creo, no estoy muy seguro.

- ¿Por qué no estas seguro?, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

- Creo que estuve a punto de hacerlo. Es extraño, solo puedo recordar eso y otros detalles aislados de mi vida, sé que vengo de Londres, pero… Parece como si fuera un sueño.

- Harry Potter es un nombre muy extraño. – comentó ella de pronto. – por si te interesa, me llamo Vána Nemaín, pero puedes decirme Vána, o como quieras llamarme, no importa. – Ella extendió su brazo y tomó la mano de Harry para estrecharla. En eso, el anciano regresó.


	2. Capítulo II Vána y Cathba

**Capítulo II. Vána y Cathba**

El viejo había vuelto con algo en las manos, eran unos lentes de armazón redondo color negro. Se los dio para que los probara.

- ¿Qué tal ves ahora? – preguntó el viejo.

- Aún veo borroso.

El anciano tomó su varita y tocando las gafas dijo:

- _Lentis reparo._

Los cristales de las gafas empezaron a girar y a cambiar de grosor y color, hasta que quedaron otra vez transparentes y un poco más gruesos, pero ahora él veía perfectamente.

- ¿Qué tal ahora?

- Ahora veo muy bien, están perfectos.

Y era cierto, los lentes le quedaban perfectos y veía todo a detalle. Ahora pudo examinar bien los rostros de las personas que estaban con él. El anciano era un hombre alto y elegante, se veía muy fuerte aún. Su cabello era gris oscuro combinado con canas muy blancas, sus ojos claros eran graves y profundos, llenos de sabiduría y cansancio por el tiempo. La niña, por otra parte, reflejaba la vitalidad y el ímpetu de la juventud, ahora que la veía mejor, ya no parecía tan pequeña, unos once o doce años tendría en su haber, su rostro angelical de tez fina y suave como la porcelana, brillaba con luz propia, sus ojos penetrantes llenos de curiosa inocencia lo miraban sin pestañear, parecían como dos fosos profundos, negros y misteriosos como la noche misma, su cabello quebrado color castaño bajaba en suaves ondas por su espalda hasta donde ésta finalizaba.

Un extraño sentimiento surgió en él. Aquella niña, símbolo de inocencia y juventud, le daba fuerzas, como si de ella emanara una energía poderosa que lo invadía y eliminaba de él todo el dolor de su alma, el pesar de su vida sin recuerdos lo iba abandonando solo con verla.

- Bien Istar, ahora que ya estas mejor, puedes contestar mi pregunta, ¿qué hacías solo en ese lugar tan horrible?

- Ya le dije que no sé como llegué hasta ahí, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba parado en medio de la nada y que estaba herido.

- Eso ya lo sabemos nosotros. Así que no recuerdas nada, ¿sabes al menos de donde vienes, o eso tampoco?

- Él viene de un lugar llamado Londres, acaba de decírmelo – comentó Vána, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Así que vienes del otro lado – afirmó el anciano.

- ¿Del otro lado?

- Sí, del otro lado de _Morannon_.

- ¿Qué es _Morannon_? – preguntó el chico, intrigado.

- Es el Portal Negro. Es una gran puerta de piedra caliza tallada, adornada con un arco de hierro, que conecta este mundo con _Ambaria, _el mundo del vacío. Son muy pocos los que han llegado a conocer ese Portal, y son menos aún los que han logrado cruzarlo, ya que si lo haces no regresas, porque te mata. Para empezar, es muy difícil llegar hasta él, nadie que yo haya conocido ha sobrevivido siquiera para contar que lo vio de cerca, ya que se encuentra en _Gawthi–Tauron_, el Bosque de las que se adentran en ese bosque, se dice que ya no vuelven, y si lo hacen es por que ya son espíritus que no saben que han muerto.

- Y si nadie ha vuelto, ¿cómo es que se sabe todo eso?

- Fácil, yo he entrado ahí, por poco no regreso la primera vez. Logré ver el Portal desde lejos, pero todos los que iban conmigo murieron de formas horribles, pero yo no. Algo ahí me consideró especial, ahora he podido entrar cada vez que quiero, aunque no puedo durar ahí por mucho tiempo y no puedo acercarme al Portal. No ha existido nadie que haya venido del otro lado, tú debes ser el primero, debes ser muy poderoso para haber sobrevivido. Lo de la gente que no regresa es cierto, que yo sepa, solo yo puedo acercarme ahí. Por cierto, mi nombre es Cathba, y ella es mi nieta Nemaín, la llamamos Vána, por su madre.

- Yo ya me presenté, Atar.

- Está bien, esta bien, no me regañes. Bueno, ya es tarde, ¿tienen hambre?

Los dos asintieron. El hombre se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras el joven Harry Potter se levantaba para ir a desayunar con aquellas personas.

Al entrar a la cocina divisó por la ventana un hermoso paisaje verde.

- ¿En qué lugar estamos? – preguntó lleno de curiosidad.

- ¿Quieres conocer el lugar? – El muchacho asintió.

Harry salió de la casa acompañado por el anciano y la niña, que en cuanto le dio la luz del sol, corrió hacia los campos hasta perderse. El chico se percató que la casa donde estaba era una pequeña cabaña sobre una colina, desde donde se divisaba a lo lejos una aldea rodeada de bellos campos cultivados. Parecía estar a miles de años de su hogar (Londres), hacia el pasado o hacia el futuro, él no lo sabía.

- Ésta es la aldea de Útice – comentó el viejo Cathba, - es una aldea de no-magos, como podrás darte cuenta. Nosotros estamos muy alejados de las grandes ciudadelas, demasiada gente no es buena para la salud.

- ¿Ellos saben que nosotros existimos?, es decir, ¿saben que existen los magos?

- Claro, esas gentes respetan mucho a los _Istari_, nos toman como maestros y consejeros, generalmente recurren a nosotros por ayuda, siempre y cuando tengan una buena excusa, es decir, que realmente no puedan resolver sus problemas ellos solos.

- ¿En año estamos o en qué época?

- Es el año 796 de la Cuarta Era. Pero cómo tú no eres de aquí, sería mejor ni preguntar. Apuesto que el lugar de donde vienes, tu mundo, se compone de grandes tecnologías para facilitarles la vida a los no-magos y ellos no saben que ustedes existen.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – preguntó Harry, que tenía nociones del lugar de donde venía.

El viejo Cathba solo sonrió.

- Si quieres sobrevivir aquí, _Istar_, no solo debes saber de magia, sino también debes aprender a pelear, usar la espada y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, si es necesario. Este es un lugar todavía muy salvaje y debes aprender a defenderte. No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré.

- Mira lo que te traje – Vána venía de los campos con una canasta, - son frutas para el desayuno, ¿te gustan las manzanas?, a mí me encantan – dijo alegremente mientras le ofrecía una.

- Sí, me gustan, gracias – contestó Harry, sonriendo.

- ¿Tienes familia o amigos?

- No lo sé, ya te dije que no recuerdo muchas cosas.

- Sabes, yo creo que sí los tienes, o tuviste al menos – afirmó ella con seguridad.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por que eres muy agradable y tus ojos reflejan la bondad de tu alma. Es como si dieras esperanza a los que te rodean, aunque también me dicen que has sufrido mucho, son muy misteriosos.

Él la miró con detenimiento, sentía que ella podía ver más que eso y que lo conocía más de lo que él creía.

- ¿Puedes saber todo eso solo con mirarme a los ojos? – preguntó el chico.

Ella no le contestó, pero le sonrió con su angelical rostro y se fue corriendo al campo nuevamente.

- Rara, ¿no?, – comentó el viejo, - ella siempre ve más de lo que uno quiere mostrarle. Observa a través de los ojos de las personas y puede ver su alma, escuchar su corazón. Si trataras de mentirle, ella se daría cuenta y lo sabría. Ella siempre ve más allá del mundo, por eso es tan especial.

Harry seguía mirándola a lo lejos, sí que era una niña rara y misteriosa. Sentía cierta afinidad con ella, sentía que debía cuidarla.

- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros, _Istar_?

- Supongo que si, al menos por un tiempo.

- Muy bien, te prepararé un lugar adecuado.

Ambos entraron de nuevo a la cabaña. Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que quedarse ahí y aprender, como dijo el anciano, a conocer ese nuevo mundo donde se encontraba. Pero aún no perdía la esperanza de algún día encontrar la forma de regresar y recuperar su pasado.

_**Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, esto se escribe con afanes de diversión y no de lucro.**_


	3. Capítulo III El verano

**Capítulo III. El verano**

Los días iban pasando, la época de _Tuilë _(primavera) se estaba acabando y empezaba el calor del tiempo de _Lairë _(verano). Durante ese tiempo, el joven _Istar_ (Harry), se la pasaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Todas las mañanas Vána preparaba su desayuno, se esmeraba tanto que el joven Harry nunca podía rechazarlo; después él se iba con Cathba a una habitación privada, donde el anciano practicaba su antigua magia. Él viejo Cathba era, a parte de viejo, un hombre muy hábil en el uso de la espada, también era un mago muy sabio y diestro en las artes mágicas de la naturaleza y de la nigromancia, eso sin mencionar que era un experto en pociones. Todos sus grandes conocimientos se los enseñaba a Harry, quien no desaprovechaba para nada la oportunidad. Ahí Harry aprendió cómo luchar con espadas, a usar el arco y la flecha, incluso a pelear sin armas, aprendió a utilizar la naturaleza en hechizos y ver el futuro o el pasado de la gente en un vaso de agua. También descubrió que sabía más magia de la que creía. Él sabía como desaparecer y aparecer de algún lugar, sabía hablar con animales, serpientes específicamente, conocía el combate mágico a la perfección y podía cerrar su mente a casi todo. Las habilidades que estaba adquiriendo y la experiencia que iba acumulando sobre lo que ya sabía, hicieron de él uno de los magos más poderosos que jamás se hubieran conocido por aquellos lugares, casi tan bueno como el viejo Cathba.

Mientras ellos practicaban casi todo el tiempo, Vána jugaba en los campos o se quedaba en casa a verlos trabajar, ella nunca se acercaba a la aldea, aunque Harry no sabía porque. De vez en cuando ella los acompañaba a practicar. El joven Istar se empezó a dar cuenta de que Vána era una hechicera bastante buena, incluso mejor que él en algunas cosas, a pesar de su corta edad.

Fue durante esos días cuando Harry se percató de las habilidades de la niña y de su misterioso comportamiento. Ella parecía poder hacer todo y sin el menor esfuerzo. El joven Istar se empezó a interesar en ella cada vez más.

Había ocasiones en las que Cathba y Harry se tomaban un descanso y Vána se llevaba al muchacho a un bosque cercano, donde los dos disfrutaban de nadar en el río y relajarse bajo la sombra de un gran y viejo árbol. Ellos pronto se hicieron muy buenos amigos, a pesar de la diferencia de edades. Los dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y hablaban de muchas cosas, ella le cantaba hermosas canciones y bailaba para él, mientras él le contaba historias remotas que ni siquiera él mismo sabía que conocía. Empezaron a confiar el uno en el otro. Harry sentía cierta fascinación por Vána, algo había en su mirada que le llamaba mucho la atención. Por su lado, Vána también encontraba muy interesante a Harry, su extraño visitante. Hacía todo lo posible por estar con él, por conocerlo, por tratar de ayudarlo a recuperar su pasado, su vida. Era ella la que sentía que Harry era el que necesitaba de su protección.

Era ya el final de _Lairë_, y Harry llevaba ahí más de cinco meses, en los cuales se había adecuado a la forma de vida y a las costumbres de Cathba y su nieta, y se sentía feliz en compañía de ellos. Las gentes del pueblo empezaron a conocerlo como _el Istar_, mago de grandes habilidades y destrezas. Aunque él no iba mucho al pueblo, más que por víveres o acompañando al anciano Cathba. Se dio cuenta que la gente de la aldea siempre se mantenía alejada de la casa del viejo, en especial de su nieta, era como si le tuvieran miedo, solo a ella. Pero al anciano siempre le pedían consejo.

- ¿Quieres ir al río? – preguntó Vána a Harry en una ocasión, una tarde al final del verano.

- Claro, porqué no, será un buen descanso luego de esta dura práctica – respondió él, mientras se despojaba de la pesada capa y espada que usaba al practicar con el viejo Cathba.

- Luces cansado – señaló la niña.

- No es para menos, tu abuelo es más fuerte de lo que parece. Me dejó todo dolorido.

- Que llorón eres entonces.

- ¿Cómo que llorón?

- Vamos, deja de quejarte, el río nos espera.

Los dos chicos caminaron por un largo rato, cantando y hablando de muchas cosas. Iban tomados de las manos. El calor del día los hacía sudar un poco. Por fin llegaron al lugar. Un enorme y hermoso río que parecía un listón de cristal lleno de vida permanecía frente a ellos, y al borde del mismo se encontraba un árbol gigantesco, tan viejo como una era del tiempo, y abrigador como una cueva, que les daba toda la sombra que necesitaban para esconderse del mundo entero.

- El río está tranquilo – comentó Vána luego de un rato, que se sentaron a descansar.

- Es porque aún no comienzan las lluvias. En unas semanas hasta se podría desbordar.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Tal vez, todo depende del clima.

La niña se recargó en su brazo y lo tomó de la mano.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de tu pasado? – preguntó mirando al horizonte.

- Algunas cosas, pero no mucho.

- ¿Qué recuerdas?

- A veces, en sueños, veo a muchas personas que me saludan, que esperan por mí, pero no logro distinguir sus rostros. Es frustrante, porque cada vez que quiero alcanzarlos, ellos se van o desaparecen, y me quedo solo nuevamente.

- Imagino lo que eso debe ser, sentirse solo. Yo a veces sueño con mi madre, también quiero alcanzarla y ella se va, pero nunca me saluda, siempre me da la espalda, como si no quisiera verme o algo así.

- No debes pensar eso, estoy seguro de que tu madre te amó muchísimo y claro que quisiera verte.

- Es lo que dice mi abuelo.

- Pues debes hacerle caso.

Vána lo besó en la mejilla.

Llegó la tarde y un sol rojo comenzó a ocultarse tras una colina. Harry pensó que ya era momento de regresar.

- Oscurece, debemos volver – dijo a la pequeña.

- Sí.

Durante el camino de regresó se hizo de noche. Vána aferraba fuerte la mano de Harry a cada paso.

- ¿Tienes miedo de la noche? – preguntó él.

- No. – respondió ella.

- Entonces no me aprietes tanto que me puedes arrancar la mano.

- Es para que no te pierdas.

El solo sonrió.

Por fin llegaron a la cabaña, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de dieron cuenta que alguien estaba ya en la entrada, hablando con Cathba.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Harry.

Pero Vána se soltó de su mano y caminó decidida hacia ellos.

- ¡VETE! – gritó la niña al extraño.

El hombre que se encontraba con Cathba retrocedió como si la pequeña lo aterrara. Segundos después salió corriendo. El joven Istar entró a la casa con al anciano y Vána. La niña parecía molesta. Ya no dijo nada, tan solo se encaminó hacia su alcoba y se encerró.

- ¿Quién era, Cathba?

- No le prestes importancia, Istar, no vale la pena.

- ¿Por qué se molestó?

- Porque es una niña caprichosa que no le gustan las visitas.

El anciano no comentó nada más y también se fue a dormir, dejando a Harry con más preguntas que antes.

**_HARRY POTTER ES PROPIEDAD DE JK ROWLING, LOS NOMBRES EN ÉLFICO SON PROPIEDAD DE JRR TOLKIEN. ESTO DE HACE CON AFAN DE DIVERSIÓN Y NO DE LUCRO... GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN, PLEASE =)_**


	4. Capítulo IV Niphredil

**Capítulo IV. Niphredil**

El tiempo caminaba sin detenerse, y el joven Istar seguía sin acordarse mucho de su pasado, lo único que sabía era que venía de Londres y que se llamaba Harry Potter, además de eso, su mente estaba en blanco. Sin embargo, había algo que lo perturbaba. Casi todas las noches, desde que había llegado ahí, había tenido un sueño, que se repetía y se repetía. Era un sueño muy extraño en el que él se encontraba en una habitación circular con velas azules y llena de puertas, que giraban muy rápido y sin detenerse. Él estaba arrodillado contemplando entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de alguien que no tenía rostro, solo sabía que era una mujer de figura esbelta y que ella era muy importante para él. Las puertas seguían girando tan deprisa que lo mareaban, pero cuando él se levantaba, éstas paraban al instante y la puerta que estaba frente a él se abría, permitiéndole la entrada a una habitación, la cual estaba completamente iluminada con una intensa y cálida luz blanca. Pero justo cuando entraba en ese cuarto, despertaba. No sabía que significaba, no sabía si era parte de su pasado o solo un sueño, pero cada noche visitaba el mismo lugar y era la misma puerta la que siempre se abría ante él.

- Parece que no has dormido bien, Istar – le dijo Cathba a Harry una mañana durante el desayuno.

- Lo sé – respondió el muchacho. – Es solo un sueño que no me deja.

- ¿Ya no sueñas con tus amigos?

- No, desde hace semanas ésta sueño se ha vuelto más frecuente y ha desplazado todos los demás.

- Si quieres, puedes contarle al viejo Cathba de que se trata, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

- No estoy seguro que solo sea un sueño, tal vez son recuerdos, pero… no lo sé.

- Vamos cuéntame.

El joven Istar contó su sueño al anciano, mientas éste lo escuchaba atentamente. Al terminar, el anciano dijo:

- Yo creo que tu cerebro está haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo. Esto me suena a un episodio de tu vida que en algún momento trataste de bloquear, pero ahora que no lo recuerdas, trata de salir nuevamente.

- ¿Lo cree?

- Estoy casi seguro. Deberías analizarlo un poco, tal vez saques nuevos y mejores recuerdos.

Al pasar de los días, el clima iba cambiando, generalmente las mañanas eran algo nubladas y había de vez en cuando lluvias durante la tarde y gran parte de la noche. En una de aquellas tardes, Harry y la pequeña Vána se encontraban vagabundeando por el bosque, como era su costumbre. Caminando, llegaron al viejo y gran árbol de siempre, ahí se detuvieron a esperar la noche antes de regresar. El río, como dijo Harry, estaba casi a punto desbordarse, pero no les importó mucho estar a orillas de él y correr el riego de ahogarse, los dos sabían que tenían el poder de detenerlo.

La niña estaba muy emocionada de estar con Harry, a quien quería mucho, por su parte, el joven Istar también estaba feliz, la niña lo hacía sentir así. Pasaron un agradable rato platicando y cantando. Cuando estaba ya oscureciendo, Harry encendió una fogata y abrazó a la niña, porque ella tenía algo de frío. Entonces la pequeña lo vio directamente y le dijo:

- Me gustan tus ojos, son muy bellos, reflejan paz.

- ¿A sí?

- Sí. Sabes, te tengo un regalo, espera aquí. – La niña se levantó y fue hacia su pequeña bolsa de cuero, de la cual sacó una pequeña flor pálida muy bella.

- Toma – se la dio al chico, mientras se sentó junto a él frente a la fogata. – Se llama _niphredil _– le dijo_ – _y solo se consigue en un lejano bosque solitario y olvidado del mundo antiguo. ¿Te gusta?

- Es muy hermosa – dijo el joven, maravillado ante la belleza de la flor.

- Esta flor – continuó la niña con voz queda, pero segura, – representa lo que siento por ti.

Harry volteó y la miró detenidamente. Él pudo ver en los brillantes ojos de la chiquilla cuanto amor le tenía. Entonces se sintió sobrecogido, ella solo era una niña para él. Sí, también la amaba, pero como quien ama a una hermana, o al menos eso creía él entonces.

- Vána… - comenzó a decir, pero no pudo continuar, la pequeña lo observaba con sus grandes ojos y le sonreía tiernamente, pensando en que podría ser correspondida. Pero él no tenía el corazón para despreciarla, aunque tampoco podía estar con ella. Harry levantó su mano y acarició su rostro, pero no le sonrió, se sintió triste de no poder corresponderle come ella quería. En aquel momento la niña se le acercó poco a poco, sin apartar su mirada, tomó su mano entre las suyas y, en un arranque, lo besó en la boca con ternura. El muchacho sintió aquellos suaves y dulces labios tocar los suyos, pero no pudo corresponder ante aquella muestra de amor, se aterró y pronto se separó de ella, con el miedo de lo que en su corazón pudiera surgir. Es solo una niña , se repetía una y otra vez. Entonces volteó y la miró atentamente. La pequeña también lo miraba sin sonreír.

- Vána – comenzó Harry – tu sabes lo importante que eres para mí, sabes cuanto te quiero. Pero no quiero que confundas las cosas. Eras muy pequeña aún. Yo… yo no soy el indicado y éste no es el momento tampoco. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

La niña no dejaba de mirarlo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Entonces se levantó de repente y comenzó a correr, alejándose del lugar, mientras unas gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer a su alrededor, sin escuchar los gritos de Harry, que la llamaban a regresar. Corrió tras ella, pero no logró alcanzarla, ella desapareció entre los árboles. Sin remedio, el joven Istar regresó a la casa, esperando que ella se dirigiera ahí. No sabía que explicaciones le daría a Cathba de porqué regresó solo y permitió que Vána se fuera al bosque en medio de la noche y sola.

El chico entró a la casa, medio empapado por la lluvia que no cesaba. Ahí estaba el anciano, sentado frente al fuego, esperándolos.

- Por fin llegan – dijo, pero se dio cuenta que el joven venía solo. - ¿Dónde está Vána?

El chico no supo que contestar y se tardó un rato en abrir la boca. Cuando estaba a punto de explicarse, la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

- Vána – dijo el viejo - ¿dónde has estado?, el joven Istar ha estado muy preocupado por ti. - La niña no dijo nada, estaba empapada por la lluvia. Entonces el anciano entendió y se arrodilló diciendo: - _Tula._

La niña se acercó al anciano y lo abrazó por un largo rato. Luego Vána habló por fin.

- Tengo sueño. Me voy a dormir.

- Muy bien – contestó el anciano – _Lissë oloori_.

La niña se encaminó a cu cuarto, mientras el muchacho seguía de pie, cerca de la puerta.

- Será mejor que tú también te vayas a dormir – le dijo Cathba – Hoy ha sido un día pesado y difícil, para ambos.

Entonces el viejo se volvió a sentar frente al fuego y se metió en sus propios pensamientos.


	5. Capítulo V En busca del pasado

**Capítulo V. En busca del pasado**

Era una tormentosa noche de _Yavië _(otoño). Fuera de la casa caía un aguacero torrencial acompañado con truenos y relámpagos. Dentro, había tres personas que aparentaban dormir. Una en especial, el joven _Istar_, dormía no muy plácidamente, estaba hundido en una pesadilla, como era costumbre en él, pero en esta ocasión tuvo un sueño que jamás había tenido antes. Soñaba que se encontraba en un vestíbulo frente a unas imponentes puertas de roble carcomidas por la dureza del tiempo, en lo alto de una pared lateral se hallaban 4 relojes de arena que estaban vacíos. Él se adentró a través de las enormes puertas para llegar a una gigantesca sala, donde había 4 mesas rectangulares largas, que ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio. En las paredes había raídas cortinas de diferentes colores. A pesar de estar tan maltratadas por el tiempo, dejaban ver los dibujos que las representaban. Unas eran rojas con un león plasmado en dorado, otras eran verdes con una serpiente plateada, otras tantas eran azules decoradas con un águila de bronce y por último otras de color amarillo que mostraban un pequeño tejón negro. El techo de la estancia parecía una enorme ventana hacia el universo, vacío y penetrante. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, parecía haber sido abandonado muchísimos años atrás. En el fondo del recinto se encontraba una tarima que sostenía una pequeña mesa en la que estaban muchos objetos, los cuales le eran familiares, aunque no sabía porqué. Había un viejo sombrero puntiagudo de tela gastada, junto a éste se hallaba una pequeña piedra de color rojo como la sangre que destellaba, en frente estaba una gran espada de plata decorada con joyas en el mango, también había un cáliz en el que chispeaba un fuego blanco azulado que se tronaba rojo en momentos, junto a la piedra roja, había un pequeña esfera del mismo tamaño que brillaba con luz propia y junto a la esfera se encontraba un medallón de oro con la cabeza de un león en el centro y una esmeralda como ojo. Todas esas cosas le traían sentimientos de melancolía y dolor, no sabía que significaban, pero sabía que en algún momento de su vida las había tenido en sus manos. Decidió acercarse a los objetos, y conforme lo hacía, las antorchas de las paredes de piedra se encendían. Estaba a punto de llegar a la tarima cuando las puertas de madera se abrieron nuevamente y se vio forzado a voltear. En la entrada apareció una figura encapuchada. No solo un hombre vestido de negro, sino un espectro fantasmal de su pasado. No se veía su rostro en las sombras, pero podían distinguirse sus ojos rojos, fríos y malvados bajo la capucha. Él empezó a temblar de una forma incontrolable al verlo, no solo de miedo, sino también de ira. La figura negra se iba acercando hacia él, como flotando, sin hacer ruido, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia él, que estaba paralizado. No desviaban la mirada el uno del otro. El encapuchado habló con voz cruda _ Avada Kedavra _, y de su varita salió un chorro de luz verde que fue a dar justo en su frente, al momento que se escuchaba un pavoroso estruendo y todo desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Despertó temblando, con la respiración y el corazón acelerados. Estaba en su cama, sudando profusamente, se escuchaba todavía la violenta lluvia de afuera, los relámpagos iluminaban de vez en cuando la oscura habitación. El terror del sueño y el ardor de su cicatriz lo habían hecho enderezarse de la cama. Sabía que aquel no había sido solo un sueño, sabía muy bien que esa sombra lo perseguía para matarlo. Su mente seguía en aquella pesadilla cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Se puso las gafas y miró a su alrededor. Al pie de su cama estaba Vána, mirándolo con sus ojos grandes y brillantes, traía en sus brazos a una pequeña muñeca de trapo, que aferraba con todas sus fuerzas, parecía estar aterrada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, pero ella parecía no poder contestar. - ¿Estás bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo miedo – dijo en voz baja, parecía estar a punto de llorar. - ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

Él la miró. En ese momento se escuchó otro trueno y su rayo iluminó toda la habitación por unos segundos. Ella soltó su muñeca y corrió a refugiarse en sus brazos.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada – decía Harry mientras la protegía, – es solo la lluvia.

Pero ella seguía abrazándolo muy fuerte.

- No tienes porque temer a la lluvia.

- No le temo a la lluvia – dijo ella, con un hilo de voz.

- ¿A qué le temes entonces?

- No quiero que te mueras, no quiero perderte.

- Yo no voy a morir.

- Él ha venido a matarte – insistía, - él ha querido hacerlo desde hace tanto tiempo, pero no lo recuerdas.

- ¿De quién hablas?

- De ese hombre encapuchado de ojos rojos.

Él se sorprendió al escucharla, ¿cómo era posible que ella conociera a ese hombre, si había aparecido en su sueño?

- ¿Dónde lo viste? – preguntó él, con ansia.

- He soñado con él esta noche, lo he visto… lo he visto…

- Lo has visto ¿qué?

- Matarte. – Al decirlo empezó a llorar amargamente y se aferró a él aún más fuerte que antes.

Harry despertó, en realidad no había dormido muy bien que digamos. Desde que Vána llegó a su cama y le dijo que un hombre encapuchado quería matarlo, estuvo todo el resto de la noche meditando lo que significaba: ella había estado dentro de su sueño. El haber visto todas aquellas cosas y a ese encapuchado, encendieron en él el deseo de saber más de su pasado. Vána seguía acurrucada en sus brazos, había llorado hasta quedarse profundamente dormida. Él la besó en la frente y se levantó sin hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertarla. Se cambió y se dirigió hacia la cocina, el viejo Cathba ya se había levantado.

- Buenos días _Istar. _– dijo el anciano.

- Buenos días. – contestó él.

- Vaya tormenta la de anoche.

- Vána llegó a mi cuarto anoche, me dijo que tenía miedo.

- Tuvo una pesadilla, lo sé – contestó el viejo, - igual que tú. De hecho, soñaron lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo pudo tener el mismo sueño que yo?

- Ella siempre está pendiente de lo que te pasa, te acompaña hasta en tus sueños, pero tú no te das cuenta. Ella te quiere mucho, más de lo que te imaginas, por eso no puede dejarte solo.

- Pero, ella es solo una niña – dijo algo avergonzado, le costaba admitir lo que su corazón le decía.

- El que sea una niña no quiere decir que no pueda amar a alguien.

Él se quedó meditando, ella era muy pequeña, como su hermanita, pero a la vez no. Tenía miedo de lo que estaba surgiendo dentro de él, además, ardía en deseo de conocer su vida, su pasado, y ahí, era obvio que no lo iba a encontrar. Sabía que tenía que irse, tarde o temprano, si es que quería conocerlo.

- ¿Te irás hoy? – preguntó Cathba, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

- Creo que es lo mejor. – respondió.

- No quieres despedirte de ella, no puedes – dijo el viejo con una triste sonrisa en su rostro, - si la ves, jamás podrás irte.

- No quisiera dejarla, pero… debo hacer esto, solo.

- Te echará mucho de menos.

- Lo se. Y yo a ella.

Los dos callaron por un rato.

- ¿Cómo es que usted no murió en ese bosque como todos los demás?, –preguntó de pronto, - me gustaría saberlo antes de marcharme.

- Fue por mi nieta, Nemaín. – contestó el viejo.

Se sentó y se dispuso a contarle toda la historia.

- El verdadero nombre de esa niña es Nemaín, yo le digo Vána por mi hija, que así se llamaba ella, pero murió hace mucho tiempo. Mi hija no fue su madre. Yo encontré a esa niña en ese bosque, cuando estaba perdido. Ella apenas era una bebita, estaba sobre una roca, apunto de ser devorada por bestias horribles. Yo llevaba muchos días perdido y era perseguido por bestias como esas, eran las mismas que habían matado a mis compañeros. En esos días era imposible encontrar un camino, de hecho no había caminos, tan solo uno, el que conducía a _Morannon_. Había pasado por el mismo lugar como unas 20 veces, en la última la vi, pequeñita, envuelta en una sabana blanca de seda, rodeada por esos animales. Sentí de pronto como si una fuerza extraña me impulsara a ir hacia ella. Espanté esos animales y la tomé entre mis brazos. Ella abrió sus ojitos, llenos de inocencia. Su simple mirada bastó para aclarar mi mente. Me sentía fuerte otra vez, ahora podía ver caminos que antes no distinguía, pude encontrar la salida. Lo más extraño fue que ya ninguna otra bestia se me acercó, solo me vigilaron hasta que salí de ahí. Ahora, cada vez que llego a entrar los animales no se acercan, solo cuando ya he pasado demasiado tiempo, escucho sus advertencias de que debo irme, y no me dejan acercarme a _Morannon_.

- ¿Cómo es que ella estaba ahí?

- No se como llegó ahí, pero me salvó. Esa niña es un gran misterio. Tiene poderes como no te imaginas, ella es más que una simple hechicera. Lo único que se de ella es su verdadero nombre, Nemaín, porque lo traía bordado en la sábana que la cubría.

- Pero aún así, ¿Cómo es posible que una niña se encuentre en un lugar como ese?

- Es algo que nunca sabré. Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que te vayas de una vez, ella no tardará en despertar y lo primero que hará será preguntar por ti.

- ¿Me despedirá de ella?

- Claro que sí.

Él volteó hacia su habitación, donde ella se encontraba dormida. La observó por un momento y luego se volvió hacia el viejo.

- La voy a extrañar mucho.

- Lo sé. Pero créeme, ella siempre estará contigo.

Harry recogió algunos víveres en una mochila, junto con algunas túnicas abrigadoras y su varita. Se dispuso a salir.

- Adiós, viejo Cathba, me alegro de que hayas sido tú quien me encontrara. Gracias por todo.

- De nada, joven _Istar. _Sabes que aquí tienes tu casa. Buena suerte en tu búsqueda. _Namárië. _(Adiós).

Y saliendo de la casa, se marchó sin mirar atrás, en una fría y gris mañana de otoño, hacia un rumbo desconocido, incluso para él, pero con la esperanza de regresar algún día y ver a la pequeña Vána otra vez.


	6. Capítulo VI La misión

**Capítulo VI. La misión**

Era un sol resplandeciente el que en lo alto de las montañas se asomaba en una fresca mañana de _Tuilë_. Las flores comenzaban a despertar ante el nuevo día, dando la bienvenida a la temporada mientras, de sus pétalos, se despedían los últimos vestigios de _Hirvë, _el cruento invierno que recién terminaba. Era esa hermosa mañana la única testigo de cómo un joven de ojos verdes despertaba en medio de la nada, encubierto en una cueva en lo más recóndito del bosque.

A pesar de llevar un año lejos de la vida que se acostumbró a tener con el viejo Cathba, Harry Potter, el joven Istar, aún continuaba sintiendo añoranza por todo lo que había dejado atrás, añoranza por las practicas, por la comida, por la vista, por el clima y, en especial, por la pequeña Vána; sus caminatas, sus juegos, su risa, su voz, su mirada.

Había momentos en las que no la podía sacar de su cabeza, Tan pequeña y tan frágil es pensaba él, ¿Pensará en mí?, ¿estará bien sin que yo esté a su lado para cuidarla? Se preguntaba. Casi cada noche miraba a las estrellas y pensaba en ella, sin decir nada, tan solo suspirando en la soledad.

Su corazón se sentía confundido. Lo que él más recordaba de la niña no eran sus largas caminatas y tardes de diversión en el lago, sino aquella tarde-noche en que sintió sus labios acariciar los suyos por un segundo. Él se forzaba a pensar, casi creer: solo es una niña, es como mi hermana y la quiero como tal , pero inconscientemente, en él comenzaba a surgir algo nuevo y que aún no detectaba, algo que solo en sus más profundos sueños emergía y, con el tiempo, se desbordaría como el río junto aquel árbol de aquella ocasión.

Con ese pensamiento en su corazón y cabeza continuó viajando, practicando y entrenado. Recorrió tierras salvajes como muy pocos lo habían hecho hasta entonces. Visitó aldeas y pueblos lejanos, siempre buscando aquello que lo hiciera crecer como hechicero, probando sus habilidades contra magos tenebrosos del lugar, ya que había muchos y muy poderosos. Cuando llegaba nadie sabía quien era, pues se movía como una sombra cambiante y desaparecía antes de que supieran qué o quién había sido quien los ayudó. Pero, poco a poco, los no-magos se fueron dando cuenta de su identidad, aprendiendo a identificarlo. Comenzaron a buscarlo para pedir consejo o ayuda, pero jamás lograban encontrarlo, ya que nunca se quedaba en la aldea o pueblo que llegaba, solo permanecía el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, y se marchaba. Poco a poco fue creándose una fama, una reputación: la leyenda del joven _Istar, el Hechicero._

Pero junto con el deseo de mejorar sus habilidades mágicas, también estaba el secreto anhelo de descubrir su pasado. Hacerse lo suficientemente hábil para encontrar la forma de recupera la vida que dejó atrás, mucho más lejos que su memoria.

Era uno de aquellos días, a mitad de _Tuilë_, cuando el joven Istar se encontraba hospedado en las afueras de una pequeña villa. Se hallaba preparando de nuevo su partida hacia algún lugar desconocido, buscando por información. Fue en esos momentos cuando unos hombres se acercaron adonde se hallaba, más temerosos que un ciervo acosado por el cazador. Se aproximaron a él cautelosos.

- ¿E-eres el _Istar?_ – preguntó uno de ellos.

- ¿Quién quiere saberlo? – preguntó Harry.

- N-nosotros, nosotros qu-queremos saberlo. – respondió trémulo otro.

Harry se irguió y los hombres dieron un paso hacia atrás.

- Soy yo – dijo – ¿Qué quieren?

- Necesitamos tu ayuda – se escuchó una voz más fina que para nada parecía de hombre.

Repentinamente se formó una brecha entre los sujetos y una chica apareció ante sus ojos. La mujer era delgada y pequeña a comparación de los hombres fuertes y corpulentos que la acompañaban, pero mostraba más valor y determinación en su mirada que todos ellos.

- ¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mi? – preguntó Harry una vez más.

- Mi padre ha sido secuestrado por los demonios de Nimbar, en el bosque negro, quiero que me ayudes a rescatarlo.

- ¿Por qué habría de ayudarte?

- Pues… pues, porque es lo que haces. Combates seres mágicos malignos y ayudas a los no-magos.

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Toda la gente lo dice. Además, tú fuiste quien ahuyentó a los seres encapuchados robadores de almas no muy lejos de aquí.

Harry no dijo nada.

- ¡Por favor, solo tu eres lo suficientemente poderoso para ayudarme! – suplicó la mujer al borde de las lagrimas.

Pasó un rato antes de que pudiera contestar.

- De acuerdo, iré a rescatar a tu padre. – respondió luego de meditarlo unos segundos. Aquella chica tenía lago en su mirada que le hizo aceptar la propuesta.

- ¡Gracias, gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! ¿Como podré pagarte?

- No tienes que hacerlo, solo dime en donde se encuentra el bosque negro en el que se halla tu padre.

La mujer sacó de su bolso un pergamino un tanto viejo y lo extendió en el suelo, para mostrárselo.

- Mira éste es un mapa, solo sigue la dirección hacia el este y luego al sur, siempre junto al río.

- ¿Así de sencillo?

- No te confíes, existen muchas criaturas y seres por aquellos lugares. Lo que has enfrentado aquí no se compara para nada con lo que encontrarás allá. Más de la mitad de mi aldea ha tratado de salvarlo, pero nunca regresan.

- Lo tendré en mente, no te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Sara.

- Bien Sara, haré todo lo posible por ayudarte. Solo responde algo más, ¿cómo podré identificarlo?

- Es un hombre anciano, delgado y alto, con barba larga y plateada que casi llega a las rodillas, también usa gafas de media luna.

Algo de aquella descripción llamó la atención de Harry. Había algo en ella que le parecía muy familiar.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó interesado, mientras guardaba el mapa en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- Su nombre es Wulfric.

- ¿Por qué se lo llevaron?

- Me temo que no puedo contestar eso.

Harry arqueó un ceja y la miró penetrante, como queriendo adivinar su pensamiento. Entonces dijo:

- Si quieres que lo ayude tendrás que decírmelo. ¿A caso hizo algo malo?

- ¡Claro que no! Mi padre es el jefe de la villa, el anciano más sabio y respetado que hay en nuestra comunidad. Además él… él…

- ¿Sí?…

- Él es un mago.

Hubo un profundo silencio entonces, hasta el viento y los árboles habían callado.

- ¿Tu padre es mago?

- Ya lo dije, ¿no?

- Y tú, ¿eres bruja?

La chica callo mirando al suelo. De pronto levantó la vista y Harry vislumbró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡NO, NO SOY BRUJA, SOY UNA SIMPLE MUGGLE, NO-BRUJA!

- No tienes porque gritar. – dijo Harry muy calmado.

- Él me mostraba como aprender magia. – continuó Sara. – Pero mago o no, es mi padre y lo quiero de vuelta, por favor.

- Está bien, no te desesperes. Te prometo que lo encontraré y lo traeré con bien.

- Una cosa más. – dijo Sara cuando Harry tomó el resto de sus cosas para marchar.

- ¿Qué? – contestó él.

- No sigas los caminos, o se darán cuenta que vas hacia allá.

Y con ese último consejo el joven Istar emprendió su nuevo viaje.

Harry siguió cautelosamente las instrucciones de la chica, y se dio cuenta que ella tenía toda la razón. Aún no había llegado a los lindes del bosque negro y ya se había topado con una gran manada de centauros y hombres-bestia, los árboles del lugar parecían estar vivos y moverse, como queriéndolo atrapar como un ratón en una ratonera, por las noches lograba escuchar los susurros de lo que parecían nereidas de lagos en la lejanía, cantando dulces canciones que lo llamaba en sueños para acudir a sus guaridas, para luego ser devorado o algo peor. Por las mañanas se sentía la densa bruma que obliteraba todos los caminos, haciendo de los ingenuos viajeros presas fáciles para extraviarse, como una sombrea que oscurecía todo pensamiento. Afortunadamente, el joven Istar fue bien entrenado por el viejo Cathba, y lograba salir airoso de todos los encuentros que tuvo durante su viaje. Si bien, los centauros fueron los más peligrosos en enfrentar, fueron una palabras adecuadamente escogidas y expresadas lo que le evitaron un enfrentamiento con dichas criaturas; las sílfides seductoras no lo embelesaron lo suficiente como para conseguir atraparlo, y la bruma no logró hacerlo perdidizo y extraviar el rumbo. Cada vez más, a cada paso que daba, se acercaba a su objetivo. Solo un pensamiento en su cabeza había que lo distraía de su misión: Vana. Esperando, que ella estuviera bien, y deseando regresar con bien, para verla otra vez.


	7. Capítulo VII El Hada Azul

**Capítulo VII. El Hada Azul**

Era la primera mañana de _Lairë_ cuando, en un valle cercano, se escucharon los gritos de alguien que parecía ser tratado como una bestia y no un ser humano. Unos hombres altos, fuertes y mal vestidos, los cuales parecían ladrones más que otra cosa, estaban burlándose de alguien, alguien a quien tenía como prisionero encerrado en una caja.

- ¡Vamos, trata de salir si eres tan lista! – decía uno, mientras reían todos a carcajadas.

- ¡Sí, mi pequeña espía, porqué no nos muestras algo de tu magia! – decía otro.

- ¡LIBÉRENME AHORA O YA VERÁN! – se escuchó la voz de quien era su prisionera.

- No hasta que nos digas porqué nos has seguido. – respondió tranquilo uno de los hombres, el que parecía mandar a los demás.

La prisionera ya no respondió.

- Malditos seres mágicos, solo arruinan nuestras vidas.

- ¡Sí claro, como si nunca requirieran de nuestros servicios!

- ¡Pues nunca de los tuyos, bruja!, ¡Ustedes solo causan problemas!

- ¡No soy una BRUJA!

Entonces un rayo de luz azul metálico se disparó del interior de la caja haciéndola explotar en mil pedazos y una figura esbelta y fina de cabello azul oscuro y tez muy blanca se alzó por los aires, como flotando sobre la hierba delicada, mientras un fuerte ventarrón se apoderaba del lugar.

La mujer se posó sobre el césped donde antes estuvo su prisión. Levantó la mano lentamente provocando una nueva corriente salvaje de viento, haciendo que sus captores retrocedieran.

- ¡Pagarán por haberme encerrado!

- ¡TÚ pagarás por tratar de espiarnos y robarnos!

Y uno de los hombres tiró una cuerda y lazó la mano que ella tenía en el aire. En ese momento otro de los tipos hizo lo mismo, sujetándola del cuello.

- ¡NO! – gritó ella.

Inmediatamente los otros dos imitaron a sus compañeros, sujetándola como si fuera una bestia. Ella lucho y peleó, pero a cada segundo parecía más débil, cayó al suelo, derrotada. Los hombres la rodearon.

- ¿Pensaste que tus tontos trucos te salvarían? – dijo uno golpeándola en la cara.

- Has arruinado la bonita casa que te dimos, ahora tendré que castigarte…

Y levantando su mano derecha con la que sostenía una vara, se disponía a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

De pronto un rayo de luz roja le desarmó y lanzó a tres metros de distancia de la chica. Todos los demás giraron buscando con la vista el sitio de donde salió ese rayo. Frente a ellos se encontraba la figura erguida de un muchacho de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Era el Joven Istar, Harry Potter.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

Pero él no contestó, su mirada iracunda los intimidaba con tremenda facilidad.

- Miren trae un varita, es uno de ellos, es un istar.

El único que parecía no temerle dio dos pasos al frente y escupió hacia Harry.

- Más animales mágicos que no dejan de entrometerse en lo que no les importa.

- Déjala ir.

- ¡Ja!, claro. ¿Algo más? – respondió uno con sarcasmo.

- Sí, que se larguen.

- Claro, cuando los cerdos vuelen.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! – gritó Harry, y el tipo salió disparado hasta chocar con un árbol, quedando completamente inconsciente.

- Ahí tienes, ya has volado. Ahora ¡suéltala!

- ¡Nos las pagarás! – chilló el resto.

Todos lo rodearon de tal forma que parecía no haber escapatoria, pero bastó solo un ligero movimiento de su varita y sin decir absolutamente nada, todos y cada uno de ellos quedaron inconscientes.

Luego fue a liberarla. Mientras la desataba se percató de que ya no parecía una mujer tan grande, sino más bien una adolescente no mayor que él y que sus ojos reflejaban más que nada, imprudencia.

- Yo pude haberlo hecho sola, ¿sabes?

- Sí, claro que sí.

El chico se levantó luego de soltarla y comenzó a alejarse.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Ya hice lo que debía, me voy. Tengo un largo viaje por delante.

- ¡Espera, no!

Ella lo alcanzó y caminó junto a él.

- Está bien, lo acepto, tal vez si necesitaba un poco de ayuda, ¡pero solo un poco!

Harry no hizo caso del comentario.

- Y… ¿tienes nombre?

Él continuó en silencio.

- Vamos, dame tu nombre. – insistía ella.

Harry siguió caminando sin parecer escuchar nada. La chica se quedó parada, impresionada y molesta de que él no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Entonces, como último recurso, la chica alzó la mano he hizo caer un árbol justo frente a él haciéndolo detener. En ese momento ella corrió hasta él nuevamente.

- Por favor, dime quien eres.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Oye, me salvaste la vida, creo que te debo algo.

- No me debes nada.

- Claro que sí, dime quien eres.

- Soy un istar.

- Hay muchos istari en este mundo. Dame tu nombre.

El chico suspiró antes de hablar.

- Harry Potter, ¿contenta?

- ¿Ese es tu nombre?

- ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- No, nada. Espera, ¿a dónde vas? – exclamó cuando Harry la rodeó, saltó el árbol y continuó alejándose de ella.

- Ya contesté tu pregunta, ahora me voy.

- No… rayos.

La chica lo alcanzó nuevamente.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Me dejas acompañarte?

- No estoy loco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mira niña, - dijo Harry al momento de detenerse – no tengo tiempo de lidiar con chicas que buscan problemas como tú.

- Me salvaste, ahora tengo una deuda contigo. Debo pagarte, por costumbre, debo salvar tu vida.

- ¿Cómo pretendes salvar mi vida si ni siquiera puedes cuidar la tuya?

- Claro que puedo cuidarme, si adquiero mi verdadera figura.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?, ¿A caso no eres así?

- No, yo no soy humana, ni tampoco bruja como tú. Yo soy una hada, algo muy diferente.

- ¿Una… hada?

- Si, vengo del bosque encantado de las Campanillas, pero nosotras, para no llamar demasiado la atención y estar de incógnitas, nos tenemos que disfrazar de humanos comunes, lo que implica la disminución de nuestros poderes.

Harry la observó con recelo.

- Déjame mostrarte.

La chica se alejó tres metros de Harry. Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza, concentrándose. Comenzó a silbar una dulce y embelesadora tonada. Harry sintió espesarse el aire y una suave corriente que surgió de la nada, haciéndola levitar unos centímetros del suelo, mientras una niebla la cubrió como un capullo. Segundos después una criatura completamente diferente a la que fuera envuelta sobresalió entre la bruma que se disipaba. Era la imagen esbelta de una extraña mujer, con piel pálida como el marfil, el cabello azul como el mar tranquilo. Sus brazos eran largos y delgados, sus facciones finas y delicadas, de sus orejas puntiagudas pendían unos arcillos de oro blanco resplandeciente., y de su espalda sobresalían un par de alas de seda que delicadamente se plagaban y extendían provocando una ligera brisa. La chica tocó nuevamente el suelo y abrió los ojos, aquellos ojos rasgados tan claros como el agua del lago de cristal que tenían la misma mirada de la niña que había rescatado momentos antes. También pudo sentir un enorme poder recorrer su delgado y esbelto cuerpo.

- Esta es mi verdadera apariencia, ¿te sorprende?

- La verdad, sí.

- Soy Alicia, el hada azul, la más joven de mi clan, solo tengo 200 años.

- ¡¿200?

- Sí, la más vieja creo que tiene más de una edad. ¿Ahora sí puedo acompañarte?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo viajo solo. Además, así llamas más la atención.

- Pues aunque no quieras, iré contigo.

Harry comenzó a caminar dejándola atrás y firmemente decidido de que ella no lo acompañaría.

- Magos – concluyó Alicia para sí, cuando comenzó a seguirlo – tan poderosos y tan obstinados a la vez.


	8. Capítulo VIII Elfos

**Capítulo VIII. Elfos**

Harry nunca supo en realidad porqué aceptó ayudar a Sara a rescatar a su padre, sabía que no era solo por bondad, seguro había alguna recompensa para él, aunque no lo supiera en el momento, su intuición casi nunca fallaba. Además, había algo en la mirada de Sara que le decía que ella era más de lo que aparentaba y que sería bueno ayudarla.

Pese a que Harry hizo todos los esfuerzos posibles, no pudo deshacerse de Alicia, la pequeña Hada que rescató, ya que era más escurridiza y buena para seguir rastros, que casi le parecía imposible que lo dejara solo. Por tal motivo, el Joven Istar se resignó a tener su compañía, siempre y cuando lo obedeciera y no le estorbara, cosa que le era muy difícil a la chica entrometida que era. Así los dos continuaron el viaje en busca de Wilfric.

- ¿Cuándo planeas regresar a tu bosque encantado? – preguntó Harry a Alicia una noche, mientras acampaban.

- Luego de salvarte la vida, aunque puedo pedir permiso y acompañarte por unos 300 años. Sabes, a veces es bueno ir acompañado de un hada.

- Tal vez, pero no creo que eso pase.

- ¿Tan desagradable te soy?

- Claro que no, bueno, solo a veces. Pero es por que no creo vivir tanto como tú. Además, estoy en medio de una misión, ya te lo expliqué, tengo que rescatar a alguien más. Eso sin mencionar que también estoy en una búsqueda, la cual tengo que hacer solo, es ahí cuando me dejarás de acompañar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque así tiene que ser. Créeme, he dejado mucho más por esto.

- Bueno, solo déjame acompañarte por un tiempo. Yo conozco muchos lugares y a muchas criaturas y eso te puede ser de utilidad.

- No lo sé…

- No se diga más, seré tu compañera de viaje.

- Pues que más. ¿Verdad?

- Ya verás que no será tan malo mi compañía.

- Está bien, pero dime primero, ¿cómo fue que te capturaron?, siendo una hada 'tan hábil' como tú.

- ¿Te estás burlando?

- No, claro que no. – rió Harry, con un dejo de sarcasmo.

- Es muy buena pregunta, no tengo ni idea.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes idea?

- Bueno, creo que fue por mi descuido. Recuerdas que te dije que vengo del Bosque de las Campanillas, ¿cierto? Bueno, esos tipos son espías, creo que fueron ayudados por Mebd para lograr llegar hasta el castillo del bosque, yo los descubrí y di la alerta. Lograron escapar, pero me encomendaron justo a mí seguirlos y averiguar que era lo que querían. Todo hubiera salido perfecto de no ser que me quedé dormida y que ellos tenía una soga hecha de un material mágico, _aurus,_ muy fuerte y que contrarresta la magia de las hadas, esa cuerda solo pudieron obtenerla de Mebd.

- ¿Así fue como te capturaron?

- Sí.

- Otra pregunta, ¿quién es Mebd?

- ¿NO CONOCES A MEBD?

- No.

- ¿Pues en que mundo has vivido?

- No en este, te lo aseguro.

- Mebd es la más grande hechicera que habita este lugar. No existe nadie que la haya desafiado y vivido para contarlo, es más, no existe casi nadie que la haya visto en persona para poder desafiarla ya que nunca sale de su castillo.

- Si nunca sale, ¿cómo saben que es tan terrible?

- Por lo que ha hecho. Es tan poderosa que no necesita salir de su palacio si quiere acabar con alguien o si desea obtener algo. Hay criaturas y seres mágicos que la sirven y la consideran como su reina.

- Pues a mí me parece que tal vez no sea tan fuerte, si no tiene el valor de dar la cara y hacer ella misma su trabajo sucio.

- Eso dices porque no la conoces ni sabes siquiera donde vive.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Sabes donde vive?

- Si no la conozco a ella, menos sé dónde vive.

- Pues ella habita en _Gawthi–Tauron. _Se dice que fue ella misma quien creó el poderoso portal _Morannon_ que se halla en las profundidades de su bosque, en su castillo.

- ¡¿Es cierto lo que dices? Entonces, ¿ella me puede ayudar a encontrar la forma de atravesar el portal?

- ¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE? Ella jamás te ayudaría, eso si logras llegar a su castillo, lo cual creo imposible. Por si no me escuchaste, nadie ha logrado adentrarse en su bosque a más de 10 metros sin terminar frío como el hielo, muerto.

- Pero tú no sabes de lo que yo soy capaz.

- No, pero nunca has entrado ahí, si lo hubieras hecho, sabrías de lo que hablo.

- Yo he estado ahí. De hecho, el estar ahí es el último recuerdo que tengo en mi cabeza. Antes de encontrarme ahí, no recuerdo nada más.

- ¿En serio? Vaya, eso sí que me sorprende, parece que…

- ¡Sshhh! – exclamó Harry de pronto, escuchando en la lejanía. – ¿Escuchas?

Alicia guardó profundo silencio para escuchar también.

- ¿Qué es ese sonido? – preguntó Harry.

- Son… no puede ser, sígueme.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

Alicia condujo a Harry al borde del camino. Se escondieron tras un gran tronco.

- Mira. – susurró ella señalando hacia el camino.

Harry se levantó un poco y se asomó discretamente, para no ser visto. Entonces lo contempló, estático y conteniendo el aire en el pecho. Frente a ellos, en la vereda de piedra, entre los árboles, una compañía de hermosas criaturas andaban despacio, como flotando sobre la neblina del camino, mientras suaves cánticos se lograban distinguir entre los susurros de la noche. Vestían largas túnicas de seda blanca que ondeaban con la brisa, sus cabellos largos y lacios estaban entretejidos con listones de plata y oro, y sus rostros, brillantes de luz propia, iluminaban la negrura del bosque. Harry quedó cautivado por la bella imagen que andaba ante él.

- Que hermosas criaturas, - dijo apenas en un murmullo - ¿son humanos?

- No, - respondió Alicia – son elfos, las criaturas más bellas de este mundo. Ella – señaló a la del principio – es _Niphredil_, descendiente de uno de los más grandes elfos que haya pisado este lugar, es la hija del príncipe del bosque negro, aquel que fue conocido como 'hoja verde'.

Harry pudo notar que la elfa _Niphredil_ era la más hermosa de toda la compañía.

- ¿'Hoja Verde'?

- Sí. Fue él quien restauró la amistad entre los elfos y los enanos, y fue miembro del grupo encargado de la misión más peligrosa y heroica que se haya relatado de la tercera edad, también participó en una gran batalla representando a su raza. Pero eso fue hace más de una era ya, ahora nadie sabe adonde está o que fue de él, su hija nunca habla de él pero lo recuerda mucho, los más ancianos de entre los suyos dice que es como si lo vieran a él en sus ojos claros, dicen que tiene su penetrante mirada que puede escudriñar en la lejanía. La verdad, no sé que hace alejándose de su hogar.

- Vaya, tiene nombre de flor – comentó Harry mientras su mirada seguía fija en la bella elfa.

- Es cierto – respondió Alicia, que también miraba a la elfa.

Entonces Harry no pudo evitar recordar a la pequeña Vana en el momento cuando ella le regalo aquella flor plateada llena de esperanza e ilusiones, demostrándole su amor.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Alicia al ver su expresión ensombrecida por la tristeza y añoranza.

- Sí, - contestó él, tratando de disimular – solo recordé a alguien, alguien que quiero mucho… y que extraño.

- Debe ser alguien muy especial, puedo leerlo en tu mirada.

- Vamos, - dijo él, intentando cambiar el tema, evitando los ojos azules de Alicia – debemos descansar, mañana nos espera un largo camino por recorrer.

- Tienes razón, si salimos temprano, para el atardecer llegaremos al bosque negro.

Aquella noche Harry fue a dormir bajo las estrellas mientras Vána asaltaba sus más profundos sueños.

**_ESTO SE HACE CON FINES DE DIVERSIÓN MÁS NO DE LUCRO... COMENTE =)_**


	9. Capítulo IX La Princesa del Bosque Negro

**Capítulo IX. La princesa del Bosque Negro**

Los días avanzaban y cada vez se encontraban más cerca de su objetivo. Finalmente lo consiguieron, lograron llegar al Bosque Negro, un lugar que hacía honor a su nombre. Oscuras nubes no permitían la entrada a ningún rayo de sol, altos árboles de tronco plateado y copas grises permanecían erguidos ante ellos, con imponente presencia, se sentían envejecer tan lentamente que el tiempo parecía detenerse en ellos. Era un bosque tan antiguo que el mismo aire era más difícil de respirar, los animales parecían haberlo abandonado eras atrás, ahora habitado tan solo por una clase de criaturas que Harry estaba a punto de descubrir.

Entre las hojas caídas y raíces resquebrajadas se podía distinguir un camino. El Joven Istar y la Pequeña Hada comenzaron a andar aquel camino, siempre pendientes del rededor. Aún y con todo aquel lúgubre aspecto del lugar, no se comparaba para nada con _Gawthi–Tauron_, el Bosque de las Sombras, en el cual se puede percibir el hedor de la muerte misma entre las ramas de los árboles.

Fue en una noche cuando, estando en lo más profundo de sus sueños, Harry y Alicia fueron sorprendidos y capturados por uno seres misteriosos, cubiertos de pies a cabeza, tan hábiles, que ni siquiera lograron darse cuenta de qué les pasó.

Fueron llevados cubiertos con máscaras de tela negra que les impedía ver el camino que recorrían, transportados durante toda la noche, y Harry tan solo logró distinguir el ruido violento de un río rápido acercarse a él antes de escuchar un portazo fuerte tras de sí. Al final, los liberaron en una pequeña celda sin ventanas que se encontraba bajo tierra.

Luego de unas horas, ambos fueron llevados ante la presencia del soberano del lugar. Entraron a una sala con pilares de piedra tallada que en el centro tenía una alta silla de madera labrada, ahí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Niphredil, la hermosa elfa del camino, luciendo una bella corona hecha de las flores que llevaban su nombre, pálidas y brillantes, también sostenía un cetro de roble tallado finamente. Harry quedó pasmado ante la belleza de la criatura. Ahora que la veía de cerca distinguía mejor sus ojos grises y penetrantes, y sentía que podía atravesarlo con la mirada. Su hermoso rostro se mostraba severo e inflexible.

- ¿Qué hace un Istar y una Hada en mis dominios sin mi permiso?

Harry estaba demasiado impresionado por ella que fue Alicia la que primero habló.

- Perdón, Señora, no es que quisiéramos invadir sus dominios, ni mucho menos, pero la razón de que estemos aquí es que nos hallamos en medio de una misión.

- ¿Qué misión es esa?

- Estamos en búsqueda de Nimbar para rescatar a un hombre de sus garras.

- ¿Qué quieren encontrar a Nimbar?, ¿Están seguros? – Preguntó sorprendida Niphedril, luego miró atentamente a Alicia y agregó – A ti te conozco, eres Alicia, el Hada Azul, ¿no?

- Sí, Señora.

- Claro, una hadita muy imprudente, por lo que he escuchado de tus compañeras. Pero tú, no sé quien eres.

- Él es el Joven Istar, el gran Hechicero, Harry Potter.

- ¡Ah!, con que Harry Potter, casi un Maestro Hechicero según dicen. Y mudo por lo que veo también. – dijo escudriñando sus ojos verdes.

- Yo puedo hablar perfectamente, Señora. – respondió Harry con una increíble seguridad y algo de altanería (cuando recuperó el habla).

- Ahora veo. Noto también que ninguno de los dos teme estar ante mi presencia, aún cuando yo tengo el poder de que salgan o no vivos de aquí, para cumplir su dichosa misión.

- ¿Para que nos trajo aquí? – Inquirió Harry.

- Para conocer personalmente a los intrusos que invaden mis dominios.

- No somos intrusos. Solo haremos nuestro trabajo y nos marcharemos.

- Harry Potter, ¿he? ¿Tienes idea de quién o qué en Nimbar?

- No.

- Pues claro que no. Nimbar se encuentra en lo más profundo de éste bosque, aún dentro de mis dominios, pero habitado por criaturas siniestras que vendieron sus almas a las artes oscuras y fueron cayendo como esclavos de Nimbar, un Maestro Brujo muy poderoso, que fue un rey hace mucho tiempo, antes de corromperse de tal modo que ya no es lo suficientemente humado para morir.

- No entiendo.

- No está ni vivo ni muerto, es un espectro. El lugar donde habita tomo su nombre: Nimbar, 'vacío', 'sin vida'.

- No mi interesa si es el mismo infierno, yo hice la promesa de traer con vida a Wulfric.

- ¡¿Nimbar tiene a Wulfric?

- Sí.

- No lo sabía. Eso no lo sabía. No puede ser.

- ¿Acaso lo conoce?

- ¿Conocerlo? Es mi mejor amigo. De acuerdo, los dejaré ir, y los ayudaré a llegar hasta allá, con la condición de que lo rescaten. Enviaré a un escuadrón de los mejores arqueros para que los acompañen.

- Es muy generoso de su parte, Señora.

- Solo espero que aún siga con vida.

Harry y Alicia salieron del castillo de Ninphedril acompañados por un grupo de elfos armados hasta los dientes, todos con rumbo a Nimbar, donde habitaba un brujo con el mismo nombre.

Conforme se acercaban al lugar, el camino se volvía más y más escabroso, una densa niebla cubría el sendero.

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Se detuvieron frente a un enorme y tenebrosos castillo de piedra, con horrendas gárgolas que custodiaban la entrada, como silenciosos guardianes inertes, atemorizantes, con rostros deformes y ojos vacíos que vigilaban constante el umbral y la penumbra. La compañía avanzó cautelosa guiada por el Joven Istar. Justo antes de pasar los pilares de la entrada, un gran golpe sordo resonó en sus oídos, rápidamente todos desaparecieron del camino, ocultándose al borde entre los árboles desnudos de hojas y las roca filosas que marcaban el sendero. Un grupo de espantosas criaturas, mezcla de gnomos y demonios subterráneos, con ojos negros profundos y pieles gruesas como el cuero de un animal salvaje, avanzó en escuadrón ante ellos. A mitad de la caravana, las criaturas cargaban un asiento alto, como un trono, en el cual se encontraba sentado un hombre. Su rostro era pálido como la luz de la luna, y sus ojos negros azabache, tan profundos y vacíos como los de las estatuas guardianas de su castillo. Al final, los últimos dos miembros del grupo arrastraban una pequeña jaula en la cual apenas cabía una persona, y que mantenía en su interior a un hombre. Viejo, vestido en harapos, su rostro surcado de arrugas reflejaba el cansancio y dolor físicos que lo agobiaban, pero su mirada, de ojos claros y profundos color azul, mostraban calma y paciencia, hasta cierto punto lástima por aquellos que lo llevaban, enjaulado como un animal. Harry reconoció en aquel hombre la descripción que Sara le dio.

Los comenzaron a seguir muy de cerca, hasta que por fin alcanzaron a la compañía antes de llegar al río. Los emboscaron, y fueron los elfos los responsables de someter a las horrendas criaturas. Al final solo quedó Nimbar, que no se había molestado siquiera en levantarse de su lugar, esperando a que los demás terminaran de batirse en duelo, como si no desease mancharse las manos ni rebajarse a enfrentar a sus enemigos. Finalmente Harry y los elfos lo mantenían rodeado, fue entonces que se puso de pie, dejando ver su gran estatura y corpulencia. En su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa malévola, mientras clavaba sus ojos en Harry.

- ¿Con que el joven Istar? – Exclamó – Hace largo tiempo que quería conocerte, muchacho. Un Gran Hechicero dicen que eres. ¿Será cierto? – Preguntó con desdén – ¿No me dices nada?

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, yo he venido por ese hombre que cargan en la jaula.

- Ya veo. Pues si lo quieres, tendrás que luchar por el.

- Claro que lucharé por él.

Harry se puso en guardia. Nimbar también sacó su varita y se puso en guardia. Los dos se miraban fijamente, esperando por el inminente ataque del otro.

Fue Nimbar quien atacó primero, blandiendo su varita con fuerza, salió un rayo de luz violeta que Harry esquivó con elegancia, lanzando por su lado un hechizo aturdidor, por desgracia Nimbar evitó con un escudo protector al tiempo que lazaba a Harry con una cuerda mágica. La mano izquierda de Harry quedó atrapada en la cuerda, limitando su movimiento. Nimbar la apretaba cada vez más hasta hacer sangrar la muñeca de Harry, entonces él, con su propia varita, intentó cortar la cuerda, pero fue inútil, solo consiguió que se apretara más. Los elfos trataron de acercarse a ellos, pero Nimbar no los dejó, poniendo un campo de fuerza a su alrededor. Harry cayó de rodillas por el dolor que le infringía aquella terrible soga, le quemaba la piel y le penetraba la carne como una rama de espinas.

- ¿No me digas que con tan poco puedo derrotarte, Istar?, ¿a caso Cathba no te enseñó nada? – exclamó Nimbar, que sonreía de formas perversa.

Harry alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los ojos de su enemigo. Su mirada era tan penetrante y decidida que Nimbar sintió temor de él, dejó de sonreír y retrocedió un paso. Harry se levantó con dificultad, pero su semblante seguía severo y sus ojos chispeantes de decisión y fuerza.

- Mi maestro me enseñó más cosas de las que te puedas imaginar. – dijo con frialdad.

Y alzando una vez más su varita, una luz dorada se encendió en la punta, quemando y deshaciendo la cuerda mágica que lo ataba.

- No – murmuró Nimbar al apenas creer lo que veía – eso no puede ser.

Al ser nuevamente libre, comenzó a avanzar hacia Nimbar, que retrocedía a cada paso que él daba. Miró a su alrededor, al encontrarse completamente solo y rodeado por elfos.

- ¡Esto no ha acabado, Istar! – gritó. - ¡Regresaré por ti! – Y desapareció.


	10. Capítulo X El viaje continúa

**Capítulo X. El viaje continúa**

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante la actitud de Nimbar, nunca antes había sido visto escapar de nadie. Fue en ese momento cuando todos comprendieron lo poderoso que el Joven Istar realmente era.

Harry corrió inmediatamente hacia la jaula que Nimbar dejó en su prisa por huir.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó al viejo que yacía dentro mientras lo ayudaba a salir de su prisión.

- Sí, mejor que nunca. – contestó el hombre con singular alegría. Su rostro se mostraba contento de salir de ahí.

- Creo que debemos regresar ya, su hija debe estar muy angustiada por usted.

- Sí. Aunque ella casi siempre está angustiada por todo. Pero dime, ¿tú quien eres?

- Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y su hija me pidió de favor que viniera a rescatarlo.

- ¿Harry Potter?, no sé porqué, pero tu nombre me parece tan conocido y familiar. Pero no importa, tú eres mi salvador, vamos a casa.

- ¡Alto!, – exclamó uno de los elfos que los acompañaban – mi Señora quiere verlos antes de partir.

Durante el camino Harry conversaba con Wulfric. El anciano resultó ser un gran conocedor, como Cathba, de la magia antigua, así que Harry intentó aprender de él como lo hizo de su maestro.

- Vaya que eres un buen mago. ¿Quién te enseñó? – comentó Wulfric.

- Mucho ya lo sabía desde… - Harry realmente no recordaba desde cuando así que mintió, o eso creía él –… niño, - finalmente respondió – pero cosas como el contra-conjuro para la soga me lo enseñó Cathba, mi maestro.

- Con que Cathba, mi viejo amigo. ¿Así que lo conoces?

- Sí. Estuve un tiempo con él.

- Tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad?, ¿de donde vienes?

- Es algo difícil de explicar, no lo sé.

- No es difícil. En este mundo hay muchas cosas misteriosas como la magia. Tal vez fuiste presa de algún encantamiento desmemorizante.

- No lo sé, pero no lo creo. Hay cosas en mi memoria que no desaparecieron del todo. Más bien parece que solo tienen atados mis recuerdos muy dentro de mi cabeza.

- Extraño.

- Muy extraño.

- Pero aún hay opciones para que recuperes tus recuerdos. Yo podría ayudarte.

- Hemos llegado. – dijo uno de los elfos.

Desafortunadamente la plática entre Harry y Wulfric se interrumpió al tener nuevamente frente a ellos el castillo de Ninphedril, donde les esperaba una gran recepción.

- Realmente me dejaste sorprendida, Joven Istar, jamás pensé que tuvieran éxito en esta misión de tal manera. No me puedo imaginar a Nimbar huyendo de alguien que no sea Mebd. ¡Esta noche es de conmemorarse y de honrar al Gran Hechicero, Harry Potter, el Joven Istar!, ¡SALUD!

- ¡SALUD! – respondieron todos.

Pasó la noche entre festejos, siendo Alicia la más divertida de todos. Para Harry ella parecía una niña pequeña que se emocionaba con cualquier cosa, aunque ella insistía en que solo era muy alegre. A la mañana siguiente ya se preparaba su partida.

- Me da mucho gusto Wulfric que estés con bien.

- Muchas gracias mi Señora. Para mí ha sido un gran honor volver a saludarla y contemplar su gran belleza.

- Sabes que aquí eres bienvenido siempre, tú y los tuyos. Tú también Istar, siempre que necesites ayuda no dudes en acudir a mí. Wulfric es un querido amigo mío y te estoy agradecida por recuperarlo sano y salvo.

- Cuando hago una promesa no la rompo, Señora.

- Que los Valar los acompañen en su viaje de vuelta.

Finalmente se despidieron. Alicia, Wulfric y Harry iban tranquilos por el camino.

- ¿Crees que nos den otra fiesta de bienvenida?, espero que sí, ya que me gustan las fiestas. – comentó Alicia.

- No lo dudo, mi pequeña hadita. – dijo Wulfric con una amplia sonrisa.

- Tú nada más piensas en divertirte, Alicia, ¿Por qué no maduras de una vez?

- ¿Por qué mejor no te vuelves tú más alegre, amargado?

- No empieces que te dejo.

- De acuerdo, me callaré.

- Ja, ja, ja. – rió Wulfric ante las tontas discusiones entre Harry y Alicia. – sí que son bueno amigos.

- Ayer me comentaba que usted me podría ayudar para recuperar mi memoria, ¿cómo?

- Existe gente que puede hacerlo, como Mebd, pero no te sugiero que recurras a ella, ya que ni siquiera podrás llegar a su castillo, ya que se encuentra en…

_- Gawthi–Tauron_, lo sé.

- Cierto, en ese bosque. Solo Cathba ha logrado salir con vida de él.

- Pero, ¿Quién más puede ayudarme?

- Hay un ermitaño llamado Grey, que habita en el norte. Si lo encuentras tal vez él quiera ayudarte.

- ¡Ya llegamos, miren! – exclamó Alicia, señalando al horizonte.

Una gran multitud ya los esperaba en la entrada de la aldea. Harry vislumbró a Sara al frente de todos. En cuanto estuvieron al alcance, la chica salió corriendo hacia su padre y lo recibió con un gran y fuerte abrazo, entre lágrimas agradeció a Harry por haberlo traído de vuelta sano y salvo.

Luego de un rato comenzaron las festividades. Toda la aldea se encontraba de fiesta. Para la noche, todos se concentraron en un gran salón, bailando y disfrutando de buena comida.

Harry permaneció en la fiesta tan solo un rato, luego, discretamente se salió. Necesitaba respirar un poco de aire. Pensó que, una vez cumplida la misión, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, así que se dispuso a marchar nuevamente, mientras el gran festín que se celebraba en su honor y en honor del rescatado.

- ¿A dónde vas, Istar? - se escuchó la voz de Sara a sus espaldas cuando preparaba su equipaje – ¿no te quedas a la celebración por tu triunfo y el regreso de mi padre?

- Me temo que no. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

La chica se le acercó lentamente y lo tomó de la mano.

- No sabes cuanto te agradezco que lo haya traído a casa. Es lo único que me queda, no habría podido sobrevivir sin él. Gracias, de verdad.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme.

Ella le acarició un mechón de cabellos que sobresalían de la capucha que cubría su cabeza. Le sonrió y lo besó en la frente.

- Espero que encuentres lo que buscas, Istar.

- Gracias.

Y sin más que agregar, Harry recogió sus cosas y se marchó.


	11. Capítulo XI De vuelta a casa

**Capítulo XI. De vuelta a casa**

Era un salón oscuro con paredes de piedra caliza. La tenue luz de las antorchas en los muros apenas dibujaba ante él un gran trono de mármol puro con un respaldo alto forrado en terciopelo negro, más no lograba iluminar a la persona que se encontraba en él sentado. Nimbar permanecía en el centro del recinto, inclinado con una rodilla sobre el suelo. Parecía esperar por la sentencia de quien estaba frente a él. De pronto, una aguda y gélida voz se escuchó provenir de aquel soberbio trono y resonar entre la penumbra.

- Dime más Nimbar, cuéntame otra vez, ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

- Conoce la magia antigua, Señora, logró destruir su cuerda mágica.

- Entonces es poderosos.

- Es mucho más poderoso de lo que pensábamos, mi Señora.

- Ya veo. Al parecer el viejo Cathba le enseñó bien.

- Sí, mi Señora, es muy hábil.

- Aún así, ni todo el adiestramiento del mundo sería útil si el alumno carece del talento necesario para aprenderlo.

- Y eso significa…

- Significa que el Joven Istar guarda más poder del que aparenta, y ha comenzado a aprender a liberarlo como se debe. Ahora entiendo porqué el señor Tenebroso lo quería fuera de su camino y cómo es que no había podido eliminarlo.

- ¿El señor Tenebroso?

- Lord Voldemort.

- Nunca he escuchado de él.

- Claro que no. Solo mi gran Portal es el único paso que comunica mi mundo con el de él. Yo soy la única persona que puede hablar con él.

- Ya veo – exclamó Nimbar con un dejo de entendimiento.

Entonces la voz aguda habló nuevamente.

- Presiento que muy pronto el Joven Istar vendrá a visitarme.

- ¡NO!, - dijo Nimbar con turbación - ¡no puede mi Señora! Para un insignificante mortal es imposible llegar hasta aquí.

- Él no es un insignificante mortal.

- Tal vez no, pero es incapaz de llegar a su castillo, ni siquiera podrá entrar en su bosque.

- Oh, claro que es capaz. Tan capaz como que ya lo ha hecho antes.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Sí, la primera vez que llegó a este lugar.

- ¿La primera vez…?

- Sí. Pero ya es hora de que regreses. Los elfos estarán disfrutando felices luego de haber ganado esta pequeña batalla, pero tienes que recordarles quien manda en este lugar.

- Sí, mi Señora. Con su permiso.

Nimbar abandonó el recinto, mientras la pobre luz que iluminaba la sala se extinguió dejando por completo la penumbra. Del suelo, frente al trono de piedra, emergió un delgado pilar que en la parte superior sostenía una esfera de cristal negro, la cual en su interior destellaba rayos de luz blanca, que de vez en vez iluminaban la oscura sala y el trono frente a él, dibujando en la negrura los rasgos finos de un rostro femenino… su rostro. Mientras sus manos delgadas acariciaba la esfera, se escuchó en el vacío del la sala con un frío eco.

- Harry Potter…

Y en el centro del cristal apareció la figura de un joven que permanecía dormido en medio del campo frente a una fogata casi extinta.

- El famoso "niño que vivió" y que aún vive… Muy pronto Harry Potter, muy pronto serás MÍO…

El sol se asomaba entre las montañas cuando Harry abrió los ojos. Y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar frente a él a nada más y nada menos que la persona que, según él, ya por fin había dejado atrás: Alicia.

- ¡¿Con que queriéndote escapar de MÍ?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Tú que crees? ¡Aún no he salvado tu vida!, ¡NO PUEDO REGRESAR ASÍ A CASA!

- Mira, te dejé acompañarme a buscar a Wulfric porque ya no tenía más remedio, pero ahora es diferente. Lo que tengo que hacer esta vez no te incumbe y no puedes acompañarme.

- ¡Hice una promesa!, ¡NO PUEDO ROMPERLA!

- Está bien, esta bien, no grites que me fastidias. A ver, dime, ¿qué hora es?

- Son como las 7:30.

- Es tarde.

- ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora?

- Wulfric me dijo que había un mago en el norte que tal vez me pueda ayudar.

- ¿Quien?

- Su nombre es Grey.

- ¿Grey? ¿Quien es?

- Un ermitaño. ¿No que conoces a todo el mundo?

- Si es un ermitaño no se supone que alguien deba conocerlo, ¿vedad?

- Mejor cállate y recoge las cosas.

- Ay, Harry, tú siempre tan encantador y educado - dijo Alicia con sarcasmo.

- Sigue fastidiando y te dejo atada aquí.

- Esta bien, está bien, me callaré de una vez.

Harry y Alicia se embarcaron en una nueva aventura hacia el norte. Una nueva búsqueda: la memoria de Harry Potter.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo Harry maduraba como mago, pero también como hombre. El muchacho que ocultaba una tristeza, se convertía poco a poco en un hombre, conciente del poder que iba adquiriendo.

Así pasó otro largo año, Harry en compañía de Alicia. Para decepción de Harry, ninguno de aquellos que conoció durante su camino le fue de mucha utilidad para saber como regresar al que fuera su verdadero mundo y recuperar lo que perdió, pero todos concordaban con una cosa: Mebd era la única que realmente tenía el poder de ayudarlo, siempre que no muriera en el intento de llegar a ella. Pero Harry no quería ir a aquel terrible bosque otra vez, un presentimiento le decía que no debía acercarse a ella, al menos por el momento.

…

Siguió pasando el tiempo, y por fin se acercaba el otoño. Entonces llegó a oídos de Harry que Cathba, uno de los más grandes maestros hechiceros, se encontraba muy enfermo, con la posibilidad de morir en cualquier momento. Harry no podía creer que el anciano pudiera morir, si se encontraba tan fuerte aún. Conforme viajaba más cerca de la aldea de Utice, los rumores se hacían cada vez más fuertes, hasta que no había otra cosa de la que se escuchara hablar por el lugar.

Finalmente, se decidió regresar. Aunque no solo la noticia de la enfermedad del viejo lo impulsaba en su deseo de volver, sino también la posibilidad de verla nuevamente y saber como estaba ella, la pequeña Vána. Hacía dos años que no sabía de ella. Le costaba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo, hasta cierto punto, de enfrentarla, luego de haberse marchado sin decirle adiós.

- He decidido algo, Alicia. - dijo Harry en una gris mañana de Tuilë.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el hada.

- Viajaremos a la aldea de Utice. Y no pararemos hasta llegar allá.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Necesito llegar allá lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Para que?

- Mi maestro está muy enfermo, debo verlo, saber cómo está.

- ¿Seguro que es solo eso? – inquirió Alicia con tono mordaz.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues, ¿todavía vive con el viejo Cathba su nieta?, ¿no será que quieres verla a ella y pones a tu maestro de pretexto?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – exclamó Harry con un tono muy poco convincente.

- No, yo solo pensé que…

- Pues no lo vuelvas a pensar.

Harry se puso nervioso por lo que Alicia dijo. Y, ¿si era cierto? Estaba confundido.

Resiste, maestro, espérame , ponto estaré contigo, mi niña . Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza y deseo en su corazón, emprendió el camino de regreso.

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esto se realiza sin afanes de lucro. Gracias por comentar =)


	12. Capítulo XII Tenn'oio, Maestro

**Capítulo XII. _Tenn'oio_, Maestro**

**Un niño de misteriosos ojos que mira fijamente dentro de la noche,**

**en un viaje a la mente de los que cuentan historias…**

**Susurra un deseo, habla con las estrellas, las palabras son silencio en él…**

**El suspiro distante de un corazón solitario:**

"**estaré contigo pronto mi niña,**

**solo en ti está mi destino".**

La mañana de otoño saludó el día con una suave llovizna fresca cuando por fin llegaron. Cruzando la aldea de Utice, alcanzaron un claro, donde se hallaba una pequeña cabaña de la cual salía humo por su chimenea. No había nadie cerca, no había rastro alguno de actividad por ahí. Las nubes grises opacaban la luz del sol, el susurro de los árboles del rededor parecían murmurar una triste canción y, entonces, una jovencita vestida de negro, regresaba ya del campo con una pequeña canasta en su mano. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha de algodón para no mojarse. Al parecer no se percató de la presencia de los viajeros a unos metros de su casa, o al menos, fingió no darse cuenta.

Harry se acercó con paso apresurado, casi corriendo. Y fue entonces cuando ella detuvo sus pasos, se giró hacia él y se descubrió el rostro. Harry paró en seco y la observó un largo rato, sin decir nada, Vana permanecía frente a él, y su corazón se sintió feliz de encontrar sus ojos nuevamente, luego de dos largos años. Pero ella no parecía estar sorprendida ni feliz, más bien, ahora su mirada era fría y su actitud distante, casi como si fuera un desconocido el que se encontraba ante su presencia. Y él pudo distinguir en aquellos ojos oscuros que aún estaba enojada, molesta de que se hubiera marchado sin siquiera despedirse.

- ¿No me darás la bienvenida? – preguntó Harry, pero ella no respondió. – ¿Sigues molesta conmigo, Vana?

- Yo no estoy molesta. – habló por fin, abriendo la puerta de la cabaña. Entró y Harry y Alicia la siguieron.

Vána observó a Alicia, el Hada, por un segundo y no comentó nada, regresó a sus quehaceres como si ella no estuviera allí. De pronto se plantó un silencio muy incómodo para todos, así que Harry tomó la palabra.

- ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

- Bien, descansando ahora. Te ha estado esperando.

- ¿Crees que…?

- No puedes verlo ahora, está durmiendo, te lo he dicho. No quiero que lo molestes.

- Bien, como quieras. Mira, te presento a Alicia, es una Hada.

- Lo sé, pude darme cuenta.

- Hola, mucho gusto. – Alicia tendió su mano a Vána, pero ella no la tomó, continuó con su quehacer. – Creo que no le caí bien. – susurró hacia Harry.

- Vána, no seas grosera.

Pero ella no escuchó, entró a la cocina en silencio. Harry la siguió.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?, tu no eras así. ¿Soy yo?, ¿estas molesta conmigo?

- Te dije que no estoy molesta – respondió, evitando su mirada.

- Creo que sí, no sabes mentir.

- Dime, ¿por qué habría de estar molesta? – exclamó, clavando su mirada en él nuevamente, mientras un agudo brillo apareció en sus ojos. – ¿Por qué aquella mañana que me levanto tu ya no estas a mi lado?, ¿por qué desapareciste sin decir adiós siquiera?, ¿por qué lloré tu partida cada minuto por días enteros hasta quedarme sin lagrimas que derramar?, ¿por qué, aún ahora, sigo siendo una niña para ti?, ¡¿por qué habría de molestarme todo eso?, ¡¿por qué?…

Él bajó la mirada al no saber que responder.

- ¿Por qué – dijo casi en un susurro – te he extrañado tanto que me he sentido morir?, ¿por qué molestarme si… te odio?

Harry la miró fijamente y ella agregó.

- ¿Por qué te odio… si te amo tanto?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pudo ver como dejaba de ser una niña, pero sin ser suficiente. Se acercó lentamente a él, en busca de sus labios tratando de encontrar un beso. Él estuvo apunto de responder, pero algo aún había que lo alejaba de ella. Desvió su rostro y se alejó unos pasos, dejándola fría como una estatua de cristal a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

- Para esto… nunca debiste haber regresado – y al decirlo, se marchó, dejándolo solo con un mal sabor de boca.

Harry regresó con Alicia.

- Oye, tu amiguita salió de la cabaña, creo que iba llorando. ¿Qué pasó?

- Está enfadada conmigo.

- ¿Y por eso no me habla?

- Es solo una niña caprichosa – dijo Harry con una voz falsa. – Iré a ver a mi maestro.

Harry entró a la habitación del viejo Cathba, y lo encontró recostado en su cama, descansando. Se encaminó de nuevo a la salida, pues no deseaba despertarlo.

- Has vuelto, Istar – escuchó Harry a sus espaldas justo antes de salir. Se volvió y observó que el viejo estaba mirándolo. Se acercó a él y se sentó al borde de la cama.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – le preguntó.

- He estado mejor – respondió suave.

Se veía cansado y enfermo. Ya no el hombre maduro y fuerte que fue su maestro, sino un anciano al que se le acercaba rápidamente la hora de partir.

- Debe descansar.

- Ya tendré mi tiempo para descansar lo que quiera, antes tengo que decirte algo, Istar, y es muy importante que me escuches y me pongas atención. Pensé que jamás llegarías, tardaste mucho, ya solo estaba esperándote a ti.

- ¿De que se trata?

- De ti, Istar. – Harry calló, sorprendido. El anciano tomó su mano – De cómo te encontré y como podrías regresar.

- No… entiendo.

- Tal vez no ahora, pero escucha: Tú, tu nombre, tu vida entera, es más importante de lo que crees. Tú mismo lo sabes, porque lo sientes, sabes que algún día debes regresar a tu lugar de origen para cumplir con tu destino, un destino que dejaste incompleto. Tu corazón no te dejará descansar hasta que lo hagas.

- ¿Usted sabe algo sobre mi pasado?

- No con certeza, solo sueños lejanos y recuerdos perdidos, ya que como tú, yo alguna vez fui parte de ese mundo. Y no solo eso, siento que hay algo que nos conecta a ti y a mí, pero no logro descifrar que es.

- Memorias del pasado… - murmuró Harry más para sí mismo que para el viejo.

- Sí, pues mi pasado al llegar aquí también me abandonó.

- ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? – preguntó Harry tratando de contener la emoción.

- Sí, como llegaste aquí. Recuerdo que tú estabas a punto de desfallecer en aquel horrible lugar, tan cerca del Portal que atravesaste, quién sabe cómo. Pero antes de perder completamente la conciencia dijiste algo, yo no podía creer que alguien como tú lo conociera pero… - el anciano paró un segundo, sintiendo un terrible dolor.

- ¡¿Está bien? – preguntó Harry, algo inquieto.

- Sí, - respondió el viejo Cathba, jadeando un poco, mientras su frente comenzaba a llenarse de sudor. – Solo que ahora sí la enfermedad es la que por fin me esta venciendo.

- No diga eso.

- Es la historia natural de la vida muchacho, mi tiempo en este mundo se está terminando. Pero antes de que acabe, necesito decirte esto: los únicos que atraviesan el Portal son espíritus que vienen del otro lado, ya que es la única entrada al mundo de los muertos. Del otro lado, el Portal está representado por un arco de piedra antiguo que está abierto, protegido tan solo por un velo, en el fondo de una sala oscura y misteriosa. Nadie puede llegar ahí, y todo aquel ser vivo que lo atraviese morirá. Es el único camino para llegar aquí. Tu pudiste atravesarlo, debiste haber muerto, pero había algo en ti que no te permitió morir, mas sin embargo, te permitió atravesar el Portal que llega a este mundo, ¿por qué?, no lo sé, ¿cómo?, con un hechizo, el cual te escuché murmurar la noche que te encontré: _acto incantatem_, para proteger tu alma. Pero no puedes repetir el hechizo, a menos que sea en la habitación de la luz, la cual jamás encontrarás en este mundo. Hay otras formas para regresar, pero no las conozco, y la única que puede saberlo es Mebd. Yo quise regresar a ese mundo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que me cansé, incluso ella quiso convencerme para aceptar su ayuda, por eso sé todo esto. Sin embargo, aunque sentía que debía regresar, tal vez no era mi destino, sino encontrarte y que fueras tú quien regresara, pues debes volver para salvar lo que queda de ese mundo, antes de que se cubra de oscuridad y muerte. Debes seguir buscando. Y si decides que Mebd, la hechicera es la respuesta a tu búsqueda, ten mucho cuidado, que tratará de engañarte y destruirte. Debes volver…

Harry permaneció en silencio un momento, meditando las palabras del viejo.

- Lo sé – respondió finalmente. – Aunque no entiendo bien del todo lo que me quiere decir.

- Eres un buen chico, Harry Potter, y me da gusto haberte conocido. Fue un placer haber sido tu maestro. Ahora ya estas listo, tu puedes convertirte ahora en un Maestro Hechicero.

- ¿Yo?

- Claro que sí.

- Pero, Cathba…

- Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte, y espero que no me lo reproches… – se detuvo otro segundo, como para tomar aire. –… Vána aún te ama, por favor, no la abandones, protégela. Sé que no te quedarás con ella, y si encuentras la forma de salir de aquí, no la llevarás contigo, no deberías. Tan solo te pido: cuídala mientras puedas, piensa en ella, quiérela, es más especial de lo que te imaginas.

- La cuidaré, se lo prometo.

- Sé que lo harás, lo sé por que sé que la amas, como ella a ti…

- ¡Cathba! – exclamó Harry, al verlo desfallecer.

- Estoy bien – dijo el viejo respirando con dificultad, mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios, – solo creo que ya es hora de descansar. Sí, mi viaje ha sido muy largo, pero ya puedo descansar.

El anciano Cathba calló unos segundos, al no poder continuar. Despacio, soltó la mano de Harry, cerró los ojos lentamente y, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios… murió.


	13. Capítulo XIII Sentimientos negados

**Capítulo XIII. Sentimientos negados**

Harry se quedó contemplando el rostro feliz del viejo por unos minutos. En ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente y Vána apareció en el umbral. Observó la escena con detenimiento, clavó la mirada en los ojos de Harry, y encontró que expresaban una gran tristeza, luego posó la vista en el cuerpo inerte del que fuera su abuelo, la única familia que conoció durante su vida. Y no hubo necesidad de palabras para expresar lo que sentía, su rostro lo decía todo. Se acercó a él lentamente, mientras unas finas lágrimas de cristal resbalaban por sus mejillas. Acarició el rostro aún tibio de su abuelo y lo besó en la frente. Luego susurró solo para él:

_- Vanta maara, Atar. Namárië ar tenn'oio._

Y sin mirar atrás, salió de la alcoba.

Harry salió tras ella casi de inmediato.

- ¡Vána! - la llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. La chica salió de la casa sin desviar la mirada.

Pasó la tarde entera, y no fue si no hasta la noche cuando la puerta de la cabaña se abrió nuevamente, y la figura empapada de una jovencita yacía de pie en el umbral. Harry se levantó de la silla en la que se hallaba sentado, frente al fuego, y la contempló. En la oscuridad sus ojos verdes reflejaban la luz de la hoguera.

- Vána. - la llamó Harry con suavidad.

Ella alzó la vista. El joven Istar distinguió la tristeza de su mirada, supo que había llorado. Caminó despacio hacia ella. Se detuvo a un palmo de su rostro. Vána solo levantó la vista y la clavó en sus ojos. Con un movimiento rápido se aferró a él y comenzó a llorar.

- Tranquila, ya estoy aquí. – le susurraba Harry.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me dejó sola?, ¿Por qué se fue? – decía entre lágrimas. – Lo extraño demasiado, no podré vivir si él. Ahora si estoy completamente sola.

- No estas sola, porque yo estoy contigo.

Vána lo abrazó más fuerte aún. Harry se sentía confundido mientras la tenía en sus brazos.

- Vamos, - exclamó Harry de pronto – primero necesitas cambiarte esa ropa mojada, sino enfermarás.

Con paso lento, Vána se dirigió a su alcoba para cambiarse, mientras Harry regresaba a su asiento frente al fuego.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó temprano. Se disponían a llevar el cuerpo de Cathba al lugar donde descansarían sus restos. Muchas personas salieron de sus casas para vislumbrar la procesión que acompañaba al viejo, pero no se acercaban, por temor a Vána principalmente. Pero mientras caminaban, un pensamiento apareció en la cabeza de Harry y no lo abandonaba, rondándolo como un buitre que vuela sobre un trozo de carne muerta, listo para caer sobre él. Todo lo que Cathba le dijo acerca de cómo llegó ahí y de cómo podría regresar. Ahora pensaba seriamente en buscar a Mebd.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Vána, que iba a su lado.

- En nada importante.

- ¿Aún buscas la forma para regresar al lugar de donde vienes?

- Sí.

- Mi abuelo pasó mucho tiempo intentándolo, si él no lo logró, jamás lo lograrás tú.

Al decirlo le dirigió una mirada seria y se adelantó en su caminar, dando por terminada aquella pequeña conversación.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar, un cementerio en una hermosa colina. En lo más alto yacía un pedestal de piedra. Cuidadosamente colocaron el cuerpo del viejo debajo y permanecieron con el un rato. Luego regresaron a la casa todos en silencio.

Aquella tarde se la pasó lloviendo a cántaros, como si el cielo estuviera llorando junto con aquellos que extrañaban al viejo Cathba. Vána continuaba melancólica y Harry sentía que él no podía consolarla sin que ella malinterpretara sus sentimientos pero, ¿de verdad solo la quería como una hermana? No, muy en su interior algo surgía y su fría cabeza calculadora intentaba ocultar y negar al mundo.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que muriera Cathba, y Harry ya comenzaba a planear su partida. Tenía miedo de dejarla nuevamente, pero sentía que debía seguir con su camino. Poco a poco empezó a alejarse de ella, evadiendo todos sus encuentros. El día previo a partir, Harry permaneció todo el día en el bosque, para no verla, pero no contaba con que ella lo estaría esperando en la puerta de la cabaña al atardecer, cuando regresó.

- Mañana te irás, lo sé. – Le dijo en cuanto Harry entró – Has estado evitándome desde ayer.

Pero él no contestó nada, pues era cierto. Vána se acercó a él lentamente y fijó sus ojos en los suyos.

- Dime, ¿sigo siendo una niña para ti?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Harry, quien ciertamente, quiso responder que no, que ya había madurado y se había convertido en una adolescente hermosa que aparecía cada vez más frecuente en su pensamiento. Pero aún y en ese momento, cuando su corazón calladamente se engañaba, su sentido común predominó, 14 no es mejor que 12, yo tengo 20 y jamás podría… pensó.

- ¿Lo sigo siendo? - insistió ella, sin desviar la mirada.

- Has madurado mucho en estos dos años. Ya no eres una niña. - Ella sonrió. - Pero para mí, aún no…

- No soy suficiente. – bajó la cabeza un instante y se dio media vuelta - ¿Para que regresaste?, - preguntó, aún dándole la espala – no fue solo por mi abuelo, ¿o sí?

- No, - contestó el, poniendo los brazos en sus hombros - no solo fue él, también tú, quería saber como estabas.

- Claro, tanto te importo. – dijo con sarcasmo.

- No es justo. – exclamó Harry, dolido.

- ¿No es justo?, - se giró para quedar nuevamente frente a él – te diré lo que no es justo: que te ame más que a mi vida y a ti ni te importe, que no pueda pensar en nada más que en ti, día y noche, esperando por una caricia tuya, no de hermano, sino de hombre, ¡eso no es justo!

Sus ojos brillaron más a la luz del fuego.

- Vana…

- ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez por todas y nos evitamos todo el melodrama?

- No quiero que las cosas se queden así entre nosotros.

- ¿"Nosotros"?, ¿Qué "nosotros"?, ¿acaso existió un "nosotros" alguna vez?

- Vana, por favor. Tal vez con el tiempo…

- Con el tiempo… ¿Qué?, ¿llegarás a quererme como yo a ti?, o ¿llegaré a olvidarte como tú a mí?

- No es tan fácil como crees.

- Lo que daría por que fuera fácil… – Le dijo. Se volvió para darle otra vez la espalda. – Te amo, Harry, pero ya no esperaré por siempre.

Y se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano, aún no amanecía. Vana continuaba dormida en su alcoba. Muy silenciosamente, el joven Istar fue a despertar a Alicia, el hada, quien acostumbraba dormir en un saco junto al fuego.

- Es hora de irnos.

- AAAHHHUUU… pero… pero, ¿no nos despediremos?

- No puedo despedirme de ella. Si la veo, jamás me iré.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿no que solo era una niñita caprichosa?

- Yo jamás lo dije con esa intención. Ahora levántate.

- Lo sé, pero eso te gustaría que fuera. Y que a ti no te importara tanto.

- Cállate y recoge tus cosas.

La luz del sol de otoño apenas se asomaba entre las colinas y las nubes grises cuando por fin abandonaron la aldea de Utice, y durante su camino Harry iba reflexionando en sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto dejarla?

- ¿Estás seguro de querer irte ahora?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No te ves muy convencido que digamos.

- Pues para ser honesto contigo, Alicia, no quería irme, no quería dejarla sola, se lo prometí a Cathba.

- Claro que no querías y no quieres, pero no por la promesa al viejo, sino por que la amas, aunque trates de negarlo una y otra vez.

Harry se detuvo en seco al escucharla. No quería admitirlo, pero lo que Alicia decía probablemente era verdad.


	14. Capítulo XIV El Maestro Hechicero

**Capítulo XIV. El Maestro Hechicero**

Una hermosa doncella caminaba por el bosque nevado hasta llegar al borde de un río, se sentó recargada en el tronco de un gran y viejo árbol de ramas desnudas, mientras su corazón suspiraba las últimas palabras que le dijo a su amor unos meses atrás, justo antes de su partida: _"Te amo, Harry, pero ya no esperaré por siempre"_. Suspiró profundamente y sus ojos brillaron como el hielo que recubría las aguas frente a ella.

- Puedo esperarte toda una vida, y seguiré siendo muy joven para ti, Harry Potter, pero aún así te amo y… te necesito. - dijo al viento.

_Cómo quieres que me aclare,_

_Si aún soy demasiado joven para entender lo que siento,_

_Pero no para jurarle al mismísimo ángel negro,_

_Que si rompe la distancia que ahora mismo nos separa,_

_Volveré para adorarle, le daría hasta mi alma_

_Si trajera tu presencia a esta noche que no acaba._

_Te necesito, como a la luz del sol,_

_En este invierno frío, Pa' darme tu calor._

En un lugar, muy lejos de ahí, un alma solitaria caminaba sin rumbo fijo. El Joven Istar viajaba por el mundo, ahora con ella en su pensamiento, sintiendo una gran tristeza por no decirle adiós y por no reconocer su amor. Escuchó de pronto en el viento el susurro de su voz, y en su corazón el canto de amor que profesaba en secreto, y él no pudo evitar reconocer cuanto la quería… y cuanto la necesitaba.

_Como quieres que te olvide,_

_Si tu nombre está en el aire y sopla entre mis recuerdos._

_Si ya sé que no eres libre, si ya sé que yo no debo,_

_Retenerte en mi memoria._

_Así es como yo contemplo…_

_Mi tormenta de tormento,_

_Así es como yo te quiero._

_Te necesito, como a la luz del sol,_

_En este invierno frío, Pa' darme tu calor._

_Te necesito, como a la luz del sol,_

_Tus ojos, el abismo donde muere mi razón..._

…

**Maestro!**

**Aprendiz!**

**Corazón fuerte, 7° Buscador.**

**Guerrero!**

**Discípulo!**

**En él, el Maestro Hechicero…**

El tiempo ha ido transcurriendo, los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años, y aún continuaba pensando en ella cada vez que salía el sol, meditando _'ya no es una niña y la amo'_.

-¡Que bello día!, - exclamó Alicia una fresca mañana de primavera - ¿no lo crees, Istar? – preguntó a Harry, pero él no respondió, continuaba sentado frente a la fogata casi extinta. - ¿Te quedaste despierto toda la noche?

Seguía sin contestar.

- Piensas en ella, ¿no es cierto?

Por primera vez Harry volteó.

- ¿Cuántos años han pasado?, - preguntó Alicia - ¿cinco?

- Sí creo que son 5. - respondió Kobe un pequeño y joven elfo que se les había unido en el camino - ¿cinco años desde que paso qué?

- ¡Ay, que tonto eres!, desde que la vio por última vez.

- Es cierto… ¿A quien?

- Pues a quien va ser, a la nieta del viejo Cathba, a Vána.

- Pues claro, el viejo Cathba, ¿Quién es el viejo Cathba?

- Fue el maestro del Istar. De veras que nunca pones atención a lo que te digo. Desde que te rescatamos de aquellos criminales solo has hecho preguntas tontas y fastidias con tus tonterías.

- No digas eso, ustedes me salvaron, lo menos que podía hacer era devolverles el favor ayudándolos en su búsqueda.

- Pues no has ayudado mucho, solo molestas cuando no dejas de hablar.

- Mira quien habla – dijo Harry aún mirando la fogata – ahora ya te sientes como yo desde que te conocí.

- Que gracioso, Harry – respondió Alicia, quien entendió la indirecta directa. - Por cierto, - agregó - ¿ya te has decidido ir a buscarla?

Harry tardó unos minutos antes de responder.

- Aún no, no creo tener el valor de enfrentarla.

- ¿Por qué?, si no le has hecho nada.

- Fueron dos veces las que me fui sin despedirme. Y también fueron dos veces las que la rechacé. No creo que quiera verme, no puedo llegar ahora a su vida para decirle que la… - calló, inseguro - Seguramente ya me ha olvidado.

- Pero, si no te olvidó en dos años…

- Pero ahora son cinco años, mucho tiempo. En estos momentos debe ser una hermosa mujer, llena de vida. Estoy seguro que habrá cientos de hombres luchando tan solo por obtener una mirada suya.

- Tal vez, pero ella no los mira a ellos, te mira a ti… te ama a ti.

Harry solo suspiró.

Una vez más recogieron sus cosas para retomar de nuevo el camino, pero no anduvieron más de un par de kilómetros cuando fueron emboscados.

- Mira nada más lo que nos hemos encontrado – exclamó un sujeto alto de capa negra y expresión burda.

- No tengo tiempo de lidiar con ustedes – respondió Harry con hastío.

- Estás tan lleno de confianza en ti mismo Istar, que eso puede llegar a ser peligroso, nublando tu vista con arrogancia.

Harry le regresó una mirada fría y una media sonrisa.

- Tengo confianza porque sé de lo que soy capaz… no más, no menos.

- ¿Crees que porque alguna vez ganaste solo una batalla contra Nimbar, puedes derrotarnos a nosotros?

- No lo creo, lo sé… Además, no solo Nimbar huyó de mí, sino también otros como él. Y tu maestro, Morgan, olvidas también que no pudo derrotarme, pese a que según él se hacía llamar "maestro hechicero" en las artes oscuras. No le sirvió de nada al final, cuando le atravesé el corazón con mi espada.

- ¡No te burles, infesto mago, que tu orgullo te hará caer ahora mismo!

- El único ser infesto aquí eres tú mismo, Morgan, pues tu alma es tan oscura como el agujero de donde saliste.

Sentenció Harry con una voz fuerte y decidida. Morgan, sintió una gran ira en su interior, alimentada por un odio creciente hacia Harry y un deseo de venganza que nublaba su razón. Sacó su negra espada y se dispuso a atacar a Harry sin previo aviso, pero el Istar ya era un maestro que esperaba esa reacción, así que no tardó ni un segundo en sacar su propia espada y detener el súbito ataque. Sin embargo, el joven Istar reconoció en esa espada un producto de leyendas antiguas de estas tierras y que se suponía no existía más en el mundo. Y si era en verdad era la espada que él creía, debía ser muy cauteloso de cada estocada.

Alicia y el pequeño elfo Kobe, que acompañaban al Istar, quedaron inmóviles por un momento, sorprendidos por tan repentino asalto, al igual que aquellos que guardaban a Morgan, que no daban crédito de ver a su amo sacar semejante arma a tan temprana pelea; pero apenas se recuperaron todos, tomaron posiciones de combate, listos para involucrarse en la batalla que comenzaba. El hada azul cambió su apariencia en un segundo, desplegando sus alas y creando un corriente que golpeaba con fuerza a su enemigo, mientras que Kobe, con una gran habilidad con el arco, lanzó un centenar de flechas en pocos minutos, obligando al adverso a buscar resguardo, impidiendo de esa forma que atacaran al Istar, mientras él se enfrascaba en un duelo de espadas con su líder.

Por su parte, el enemigo no se quedó quieto, alentados por el despliegue de poder de Morgan, comenzaron un ataque más feroz. Un hombre corpulento de facciones rudas alzó un gran mazo con su mano derecha, haciéndolo caer con fuerza, mientras se cubría con un escudo de las flechas lanzadas por Kobe. La fuerza de impacto hizo temblar la tierra un instante, abriendo una grieta. El pequeño elfo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces, lo que dio tiempo a su enemigo de reagruparse y lanzarse contra él y Alicia en una frenética embestida. Sin embargo, el hada no estaba posada en el suelo cuando eso pasó, así que el temblor no le afectó y, utilizando esa ventaja, sacó una delgada varita de color blanco, blandiéndola con destreza, hizo que rocas se elevaran de su lugar para golpear con fuerza a quienes se acercaban. Kobe su puso de nuevo en pie y comenzó a recitar un canto, creando una llama púrpura que pronto creció, actuando como barrea entre él y su enemigos.

Harry miraba directamente a los ojos de Morgan, aun deteniendo con su espada, la fuerza del ataque del otro. El hechicero oscuro no podía mover al Istar ni un milímetro de su posición, pues parecía que estaba sembrado en la tierra como un fuerte roble. Finalmente Morgan se separó hacia atrás sin quitarle la vista a su enemigo. Atacó nuevamente. Las chispas que brotaban al chocar el metal de las espadas hacían brillar más los ojos verdes de Harry, resaltando la determinación y poder que éste poseía y que a Morgan encrespaba, pues sabía que Harry Potter era un Maestro Hechicero como él nunca podría llegar a ser. No había falla en la ejecución de la danza con la espada, no había abertura por donde atacar, no dejaba hueco que aprovechar. Harry lo estaba acorralando y la desesperación hizo presa de él. Con la espada en una mano y la varita en la otra, Morgan conjuró un maleficio, dispuesto a jugárselo todo con tal de borrar la expresión de suficiencia que Harry mostraba en ese momento… _ Mormegil, espada negra, Gurthang, hierro de la muerte, atravesad su corazón con el veneno de tu venganza… clamad su alma _murmuró en una lengua extraña que incluso al Istar le pareció distinta, arcaica y vil, como el lenguaje olvidado de la tierra oscura de Morgoth, según leyendas que había escuchado, confirmando que era la espada que alguna vez forjó el elfo oscuro y que se había perdido en el mundo antiguo, y Morgan acababa de despertar. Pues un destello cubrió el arma y se volvió más oscura, como si fuera hecha obsidiana finamente tallada, y en la brisa Harry pudo sentir su poder. Mas eso no le amedrentó el espíritu, pues él mismo conjuró un hechizo en una lengua antigua _Aiya Elendil, con tu espada poderosa protégeme de las tinieblas _para protegerse del mal que le acechaba_. _Comenzó de nuevo el duelo. Cada estocada lanzaba corrientes de aire fuerte. Y más conjuros se hicieron presentes durante el duelo.

- ¡No podrás derrotarme Istar… no tienes el poder!

- No necesito derrotarte. Tu espada negra terminará por arrebatarte la vida en mí lugar, pues es vil y traicionera. Mal hiciste en confiar esta batalla a ella, pues incluso yo puedo sentir su verdadero deseo.

Esa simple expresión detuvo a Morgan en seco, pues sabía que era verdad. Pero no moriría sin llevarse al Istar con él.

- ¡Ya basta de juegos! – Exclamó Morgan - ¡Terminemos esto de una vez por todas!

El brujo corrió hacia Harry, empuñado la espada negra. Harry esperó paciente y lo recibió de nuevo. Chispas brincando entre ellos. Dos estocadas más, una vuelta de su varita. Harry esquivó nuevamente, Harry bloqueó nuevamente. Un chorro de luz roja salió de la varita de Harry mientras su espada rasgaba el costado de Morgan, quien no pudo evitar el golpe, saliendo herido. Su ira se incrementó y, al hacerlo, la espada negra brilló más aún. Harry sabía que estaba cerca el momento en el que Morgan muriera, pues la malicia de la espada se alimentaba del odio de su amo. Un golpe más, Harry contraatacó con su espada firmemente empuñada en la mano, giró y obligó a su oponente a retroceder. La espada negra salió volando de su mano. Los segundos se enlentecieron, una corriente de aire cambió la dirección de la caída. Morgan la vio sobre sí mismo, como si ella tuviera vida propia. Como un rayo cayó sobre la tierra… la espada le atravesó el corazón. Todo quedó en silencio.

Los enemigos de Harry, al ver a su líder muerto y atravesado con su propia arma, les entró miedo y salieron despavoridos, murmurando maldiciones a sus espaldas al Istar y sus acompañantes, pero ellos no los escucharon. Todos miraban ahora el cuerpo inerte de Morgan, mientras su sangre se embebía en la espada, sin derramar una sola gota en el suelo.

- Definitivamente eres el hierro de la muerte. Nunca consideraste a Morgan como tu amo y nunca le diste tu lealtad – exclamó Harry ante el cuerpo. Alicia y Kobe lo miraron extrañados.

Entonces una voz fría resonó en el campo, proveniente de la espada.

- He bebido la sangre de muchos. Pero ahora tú has ganado mi respeto y lealtad, Maestro Hechicero. Tienes derecho a esgrimirme y yo clamaré la vida de tus enemigos en tu nombre.

- ¡Harry, no lo hagas, es una espada traicionera! – exclamó exaltada Alicia, sin embargo Harry contestó, ignorando al hada:

- Es una gran propuesta, pero sé que el corazón oscuro del herrero que te forjó aún habita en ti, pese a que te han reconstruido en varias ocasiones.

Con cuidado, Harry sacó la espada del cuerpo de Morgan. La examinó y la posó en el suelo. Luego, con su varita conjuró una vaina de piel de dragón tejida con hilos de oro, en la cual estaba grabadas runas antiguas de un lenguaje perdido en el tiempo.

- Solo una cubierta mágica es capaz de contener tu maldad – exclamó. Y tomando la espada intentó envainarla. Sintió su resistencia y utilizó su propia magia antigua para hacerla entrar.

Una vez guardada, la espada negra entró en un profundo sueño, encerrando con ella el odio y oscuridad de su creador, al igual que el recuerdo de todos aquellos que la empuñaron, mataron y murieron con ella. Harry la llevó en su equipaje hasta encontrar el lugar ideal para ocultarla por siempre.

- Es hora de retomar el camino – dijo a Kobe y Alicia.

Tanto el hada como el pequeño elfo recogieron sus cosas y continuaron en el camino. No volvieron a hablar durante el día.

Era ya de noche y el pequeño elfo parecía no tener paz, una gran curiosidad invadía su joven mente y Harry se dio cuenta. Con un suspiro, decidió aliviar la inquietud de su acompañante.

- ¿Qué inquiere tu mente, pequeño Kobe?, ¿Por qué tanto desasosiego?

- Aún pienso en esa espada negra. Lleva en sí una gran malicia, pero no sé de dónde viene. ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

- Me han contado leyendas, historias antiguas de los de tu raza. Pues esa espada fue forjada por un elfo que en su corazón guardaba una oscuridad, que era parco de palabras e hizo amistad con los enanos. Fue muerto por su propia raza y él maldijo su creación, por eso la espada es maligna, por eso traicionó, mató y causó dolor a quienes la empuñaron, fue destruida y reconstruida, pero se había perdido en el tiempo, hasta ahora. Y, aunque es una tentación muy grande, pues es magno el poder que otorga, primero me mata antes de que cumpla mi objetivo.

Kobe ya no dijo nada y calmó su curiosidad. Sin embargo, Harry continuó meditando sus propias palabras, pues sí era una tentación tener la posibilidad de contar con el poder que le ayudara a recuperar su pasado, aunque el costo fuera muy alto.

Y así había llegado el otoño una vez más. Viajando por laderas y bosques. Enfrentado a criaturas de oscuros deseos e intenciones. Ayudando algunos y siempre buscando encontrar la forma de recuperar el pasado.

Frío era un día gris y lluvioso que se asomaba por fuera la cabaña donde finalmente encontraron refugio, luego de muchos días de caminar. Había llegado a un poblado no muy lejos de la ciudad de Utice al que, sin proponérselo, Harry ansiaba secretamente llegar pero no se decidía. Dentro de la cabaña, Alicia y Kobe dormían placidamente en una alcoba. Harry permanecía junto a la ventana, observando el vacío de la noche, mientras su sombra danzarina creada por el fuego de la hoguera a sus espaldas se dibujaba en la puerta. Es su cabeza, luego de buscar su pasado por todo el día, ahora por la noche solo había cabida para un único pensamiento, Vána…

_Como sopla el viento en las ventanas,_

_Como llueve hoy…_

_Como esta la calle de vacía,_

_Como muere el sol…_

_Estos días grises del otoño me ponen triste,_

_Y al calor del fuego de mi hoguera, te recuerdo hoy…_

_Te recuerdo hoy, a ti, que eres mi vida entera, la brisa de primavera, la claridad. _

_A ti, que sufres cuando me esperas, que miras a las estrellas y que suspiras por mí…_

Finalmente Harry concluyó regresar, volver de nuevo a ella.

Ya estaban a escasos días de llegar nuevamente a la aldea de Utice. Harry se sentía cansado, cansado de viajar y no encontrar respuesta, cansado de no tener un lugar estable al cual llamar hogar, cansado de estar lejos de su lado.

El sol aún no salía de entre las montañas, pero sus rayos comenzaban ya a iluminar el cielo entre las grises nubes del amanecer, una mañana de Tuilë. Ya a esa temprana hora, una hermosa doncella se encontraba en la campiña, recogiendo los últimos frutos que los árboles reservaron para el final de la temporada.

Una vez llena su canasta, Vána regresó a la cabaña. Justo al encontrarse frente a la puerta de madera, la luz de la mañana la alcanzó y dibujó delante de ella una sombra, la sombra de alguien que se encontraba a sus espaldas, a unos metros de distancia. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse frente a frente con Harry Potter, el gran y único amor de su vida.

Sus ojos se cruzaron un instante, sumergiéndose cada uno en la mirada del otro. Y ella pudo distinguir en el verde de su mirada que era él, el mismo que siempre amó…

_Hola =) El presente capítulo se modificó del original, el cual fue escrito en 2007, para alargarse y hacerse de esa forma más interesante. Espero les guste. Como siempre, sus comentarios y críticas constructivas son muy bien recibidos. Gracias por seguirme la pista._

_P.D. Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, Mormegil y la espada negra pertenecen a JRRT, no gano absolutamente nada con esto más que entretenimiento._


	15. Capítulo XV Núnca me amaron así

**Capítulo XV. Nunca me amaron así**

El mundo lo había cambiado en muchos aspectos. Había dejado de ser aquel muchacho que le contaba historias, y se había convertido en este hombre, alto y viril, que se imponía con solo su mera presencia. Pero aún así, aún y con todos esos cambios, con sus facciones ahora atestas de experiencia y madurez, en sus ojos seguía conservando aquella mirada de profundo misterio, llena de preguntas y dudas, y un dolor ya olvidado, pero también llena de esperanza y nuevo amor. Aquellos eran los mismos ojos que por primera vez la miraron.

Él también la miró a los ojos y observó dentro del universo de su mirada que ella había cambiado. Y se dio cuenta que ya no era la niña pequeña que se refugiaba en sus brazos cuando había tormenta, ni aquella niñita que le cantaba dulces canciones o bailaba para entretenerlo en el claro del bosque. No, ahora ella era una joven doncella, hermosa y llena de vida, frágil y delicada, como una flor de cristal, pero fuerte y orgullosa, como la cima de la montaña. Su rostro, bello y resplandeciente, brillaba con luz propia, una luz que iluminaba la oscuridad de su existir. Esa niña que lo había amado desde que lo vio por primera vez, ahora se había convertido en una mujer. Y pudo distinguir crecer dentro de él un mar de emoción, pues ahora sentía ese amor. El amor que había nacido escondido en sus juegos de la infancia bajo la sombra de los árboles, ese amor que se había jurado jamás profesar por temor o vergüenza y que había estado en él desde que la conoció.

Harry se acercó lentamente a ella, aún con su vista clavada en sus ojos. Ni el viento de la mañana que ondeaba sus cabellos sueltos lo distraía de su objetivo.

- Hola – fue lo único que él pudo articular.

Vana lo seguía mirando fijo hasta que, en un arranque, soltó su canasta y corrió hacia él, abrazándolo fuerte, y él se aferró a ella también, haciendo que el mismo tiempo se detuviese en aquel pequeño instante.

- Hola pequeña – le susurró al oído – te he extrañado tanto.

Vana no decía nada, tan solo se perdía más y más entre sus brazos, deseando que aquel segundo durara una eternidad.

Luego de un rato se separaron. Mirándose fijamente permanecieron otros largos minutos hasta que…

- Ejem… - carraspeó Alicia. Harry y Vana voltearon hacia ella. - … Eh… hola, Vana. A mí también me da mucho gusto verte, pero, ¿sería mucha molestia si nos invitas a entrar?, es que, estoy algo cansada. Verás, Harry nos trajo caminado casi toda la noche y no hemos dormido bien estos últimos días.

Vana dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

- Claro que sí, disculpa que no lo haya hecho antes, pero tenía tantas ganas de ver a Harry que se me olvidó que también venías tú.

- Puedo imaginarlo – respondió el hada.

Ya dentro de la casa Alicia y Kobe se sentaron frente a la chimenea, mientras Harry permanecía en el umbral aún con Vana.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó.

- Sí.

- Pasa, siéntate. Ahora les preparo algo rico de desayunar.

Todos entraron a la casa. Y Harry pudo distinguir que casi nada había cambiado. Seguía siendo la pequeña cabaña acogedora y cálida que era cuando se fue. Solo faltaba ver al viejo Cathba sentado en su mecedora frente al fuego, para saber que el tiempo no había pasado. Sin embargo, el fuego extinto de la chimenea y una habitación bloqueada recordaba al Istar que jamás volvería a ver a su maestro. Al parecer Vana deseaba no recordarlo también.

Mientras desayunaba en la mesa…

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedaran esta vez? – preguntó Vana a Alicia, aunque miraba de reojo a Harry para ver su reacción.

- Kobe y yo solo estaremos un par de días, yo tengo que regresar a mi bosque y él a su hogar también. No tengo idea de que planes tenga el Istar, no nos ha hablado mucho de que hará.

- Ya veo… dime, ¿Qué harás, Harry?

- Necesito descansar, por eso me quedaré aquí, no sé cuanto tiempo. Espero que no te moleste.

- ¿Molestarme? Solo si te vas otra vez sin decir adiós.

Al pasar un par de días y como la habían prometido, Alicia y Kobe partieron a sus lugares de origen, no sin antes despedirse de Harry y de su anfitriona.

- A sido un placer estar de nuevo en tu casa, Vana, ya que ahora no estuviste tan enojada ni tan triste como la última vez.

- Ja, tienes razón, Alicia. Yo también espero no volver a tener el mismo estado de ánimo.

- Vana, mucho gusto de haberte conocido – comentó Kobe – aunque solo te traté por dos días.

- Joven Istar – comenzó Alicia – fue un honor viajar contigo, he aprendido muchas cosas, principalmente paciencia. Gracias por haber salvado mi vida en tantas ocasiones, jamás pude pagarte ni la primera, pero siempre te recordaré.

- Igual yo – agregó Kobe – Gracias.

- No fue nada. Gracias por hacerme compañía por tantos años, son buenos amigos.

Y finalmente se quedaron solos. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras permanecía en el umbral de la puerta observando como caía la tarde, ya que Alicia y Kobe hacía rato que había desaparecido de la vista. Entonces una corriente de aire nocturno hizo a Vana tiritar. Harry, como si de un reflejo se tratara, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, para darle calor. Ambos se miraron un instante sin decir una sola palabra. Juntos contemplaron el caer de la noche.

Desde entonces los días pasaron rápido. Vana se levantaba todas las mañanas a buscar frutas frescas para el desayuno, mientras dejaba a Harry descansar. Él dormía mucho, como si todos sus viajes lo hubiera agotando tanto que solo pensara en dormir por largos días. Al pasar un par de semanas Harry sabía que ya no lo podía ocultar, su amor por ella crecía día a día… en cada momento que la veía su corazón se aceleraba… cuando los dos se sentaban en la mesa a desayunar, comer o cenar. Harry se preguntaba porque ahora ella no mencionaba nada de sus sentimientos, como en ocasiones anteriores. Si ella hubiera vuelto a decirle que lo quería, su respuesta ahora habría sido totalmente diferente. Pero Vana siempre callaba.

Sin darse cuenta llegó el invierno. La cabaña era muy cálida, más cuando los dos se sentaban frente al fuego para charlar o para contar historias. Vana se fascinaba escuchando todas las aventuras por las que Harry había pasado durante sus viajes. Y mientras él las contaba, un destello brillante aparecía en los bellos ojos de la chica.

Pasaban las semanas y ella permanecía en silencio, Harry no se atrevía a preguntar, no quería, pues tenía miedo de sus posibles reproches, o peor aún, que ella ya no sintiera nada por él; pero no podría aguantar mucho conteniendo sus sentimientos hacia ella, con tanto trabajo que le había costado darse cuenta de ellos.

El invierno terminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando paso a una cálida primavera. Vana se mostraba un poco distante con Harry, pero él ya no lo podía negar, la amaba. Cada mirada, cada roce accidental de sus cuerpos, cada palabra que le dirigía, todo reflejaba lo que su corazón y su alma gritaba en su interior. Se asentó la primavera, y con ella retornaron a sus paseos por el bosque. Y fue entonces cuando, en una cálida tarde a la puesta del sol, sentados a la orilla del río, Harry dejó de luchar. Y bajo la sombra protectora de aquel árbol que siempre vigiló sus juegos de juventud, la abrazó, la miró a los ojos y la besó por primera vez… y la amó por primera vez… robándole el aliento y la vida…

_Quizá de amores yo no entienda _

_Quizá mañana me arrepienta _

_Pero hay algo que me empuja a ti _

_A robar tu amor... tu amor en flor._

_A besar tus pocas primaveras_

_A modelarte a mi manera_

_Y con el brío noble de un corcel_

_Cabalgar tu cuerpo... y morir después._

Temblando en sus brazos al ser su primera vez, aferrándose contra su pecho, dejando de ser niña para convertirse en mujer.

_Abrázame, criatura mía_

_Abrázame, no tengas miedo_

_Abrázame, suave y fuerte_

_Suave y fuerte_

_Libera tu mente y abrázame_

_Quizá no sepas que decir _

_Cuando empieces a sentir_

_No tengas miedo_

_Es porque estás _

_Empezando a vivir_

_Abrázame, criatura mía_

_Abrázame, no tengas miedo_

_Abrázame, suave y fuerte_

_Suave y fuerte_

_Libera tu mente y abrázame_

- 0 -

Se durmió en sus brazos cuando la noche comenzó. La cargó con dulzura y a la casa la llevó. La recostó en su cama y por un largo rato la observó dormir, sentado en el sillón frente a ella, la contempló con sus ojos verdes brillantes en la oscuridad. Y sintió todo el amor que ella tenía para él, tratando de evitar la culpa que lo embargaba por haberla amado, siendo ella más joven que él.

_Rojos sus labios _

_Como rosa de abril_

_Con más miedo que deseo_

_Ella vino hasta mí _

_Ternura en su alma _

_Y juventud en su piel_

_Unos años en blanco_

_Unos sueños sin dueño_

_Queriendo aprender_

_Su lenguaje es sencillo_

_Natural su forma de ser_

_Era como un pajarillo _

_Que vuela alto por primera vez_

_Llena de vida_

_Fue niña hasta ayer_

_Flor deshojada_

_Mujer de su hombre _

_Y compañera a la vez_

_Ay de mí… ni yo mismo me conozco_

_Ay de mí… me estoy volviendo loco_

…_nunca me amaron así…_

Y mirándola como tenía sus ojos cerrados a la luz, los primeros rayos de un nuevo día aparecieron por la ventana.


	16. Capítulo XVI Mujer de mirada triste…

**Capítulo XVI. Mujer de mirada triste…**

El sol se filtraba por una abertura entre las cortinas de la habitación. El rayo alcanzaba la cabecera de la cama donde yacía una jovencita profundamente dormida. Sin mucha prisa, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos ante la luz que le molestaba. Al desperezarse vislumbró la habitación medianamente iluminada por la luz del sol. En el sofá, frente a su cama, se encontraba un joven de ojos verdes que le sonreía con dulzura.

- Buenos días – dijo Harry Potter a la jovencita.

Ella respondió con una débil sonrisa mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

Él se levantó y caminó hacia ella, sentándose en el borde de su cama. Con su mano derecha le retiró el mechón castaño que caía sobre sus ojos mientras ella lo observaba sin pestañear. Luego la besó en la frente mientras acariciaba su rostro.

- ¿Entonces no fue un sueño? – preguntó ella con voz suave.

- No – respondió él – ya no es un sueño.

Vana se levantó y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

Minutos más tarde, los dos se encontraban sentados a la mesa mientras el sol se elevaba en lo alto del cielo. Aunque ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, sus miradas encontradas lo decían todo. El murmullo de las aves cantándole al sol, la brisa primaveral acariciando las hojas de los árboles, y ellos dos, dentro de la cabaña, contemplándose mutuamente en silencio, parecía que se encontraban dentro de un sueño.

Así transcurrieron varios días, que se hicieron semanas y luego meses. Harry se sentía tan feliz y tan a gusto que ya no quería irse de ahí, sentía que sus penas podían desaparecer en un ensueño de placer y felicidad. Pero, sabía que esas ilusiones no duran para siempre. Muy en lo profundo de su corazón, Harry sentía que el tiempo de su felicidad se estaba terminando, el momento ya se aceraba y no lo podría retrasar más. Una onda intranquila de sensaciones y extraños pensamientos comenzaron azotar su cerebro cada vez más, durante las noches, en sus más profundos sueños, un temor que no comprendía y sus antiguas pesadillas que aún lo acosaban regresaron con más fuerza que antes. A pesar de hallarse tan feliz al lado de Vana durante las mañanas, por las noches él sabía que aún tenía una misión sin completar y su búsqueda también estaba pendiente. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, debía recuperar su pasado, lo deseara él mismo o no.

-0-

Una hermosa noche adornada de brillantes estrellas se extendía fuera de la casa, mientras una tenue luz plateada de luna llena se filtraba por el rabillo de la ventana de una alcoba. En el interior, una cama blanca con suaves sábanas de seda mantenía a dos amantes en medio del éxtasis de su pasión… Ella, permaneciendo entre sus brazos mientras él la embestía con fuerza. Él, con sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella, la sentía estremecer debajo. Sus cuerpos ardientes sudaban sin cesar, mientras se fundían el uno en el otro. Harry apretaba fuerte sus labios contra su boca, robándole el aliento, ahogando gemidos de pasión y placer. Vána se aferraba a él, sintiéndolo penetrar su cuerpo, una y otra vez con movimientos sensuales y salvajes, hasta quedar sin fuerzas. Al terminar, Harry cayó exhausto sobre el cuerpo relajado de Vána, quien abrazó su cabeza contra su pecho por un largo rato, hasta quedarse los dos profundamente dormidos.

Esa misma noche adornada de estrellas continuó su camino en el tiempo. Aún faltaban horas para que comenzase a clarear. Y fue aquella noche cuando Harry tuvo un nuevo sueño, algo que lo cambiaría desde aquel instante, pues más parecía una terrible pesadilla que le paría el corazón, justo en el momento más feliz de su vida.

Se encontraba de pie, frente a un gran lago de aguas oscuras, a sus espaldas, un gran castillo de piedra era iluminado por la luz de la luna. De pronto, ante él, apareció la figura esbelta de una doncella, dándole la espalda. Vestía un largo vestido negro, y sus cabellos oscuros caían hasta media espalda, trenzados con un listón plateado. Tan solo un par de metros lo separaban de ella. Repentinamente su corazón se aceleró, sin saber porque. Trató de acercarse, incluso extendió su brazo para intentar tocarla. Faltaban solo unos centímetros para alcanzarla cuando ella misma volteó hacia él. Harry quedó petrificado por un momento al verla al rostro. Sus ojos, sus ojos que eran de un café oscuro y muy penetrantes, lucían la expresión más triste que Harry hubiera visto jamás, y sintió como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir por un instante, la tristeza de la chica estremeció cada fibra de su ser. No sabía quien era, no podía recordarlo, pero el verla así lo destrozaba por dentro como nada que hubiera conocido. Pero, aún así, el dolor no le pareció extraño, porque supo al instante de verla, que no era la primera vez que lo sentía. La chica mantenía sus manos sobre su pecho, resguardando algo, pero lentamente las bajó hasta colocarlas sobre su vientre, y comenzó a llorar amargamente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, ahora cubriéndose la cara. Entonces, Harry despertó abruptamente, en sus brazos yacía Vána, desnuda y profundamente dormida, pues aún era de noche.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertarla. Se puso algo de ropa y salió de la alcoba en silencio. En su corazón aún quedaban vestigios de ese dolor. Forzó su mente para tratar de recordar quien era ella y porqué se hallaba tan triste. Se acercó a la ventana. Los primeros rayos de la mañana se divisaban a lo lejos. ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué significas para mí?, ¿por qué me duele tanto verte así? , Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras presenciaba el amanecer.

- ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? – se escuchó una voz a sus espalda. Harry volteó y vislumbró a Vána en el umbral de la alcoba.

- Ya no pude dormir. - se limitó a responder.

La chica se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

- ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

- Lo que tú quieras.

- Bien, te prepararé un delicioso estofado. ¿Te pasa algo? - peguntó al ver la expresión perdida de Harry. Él se tardó un rato en contestar. La imagen de la mujer de su sueño aún estaba muy presente en su memoria.

- Nada, estoy bien. - respondió al fin, sonriente hacia Vána.

- Fue un sueño que tuviste, ¿cierto?

- Sí, pero nada de que preocuparse. Vamos, que tengo hambre.

Vána se encaminó a la cocina no muy convencida por la repuesta que Harry le dio. Mientras él continuó viendo el exterior sin observarlo en realidad, ¿Quién eres? , Murmuró.

-0-

Pasaron unos cuantos días, pero Harry ya no era el mismo. Ahora cada noche soñaba con ella y cada noche despertaba lleno de una terrible desesperación y tristeza que no comprendía, pero sabía que pertenecían a su pasado. Era como si su propia mente le hiciera una mala jugada, pues cuando finalmente comenzaba a sentir tranquilidad y felicidad a lado de Vána, sus pesadillas le recordaban aún tenía algo pendiente. Tenía que regresar y hacerlo pronto, pero no quería dejar a Vána, no otra vez. Para su infortunio, aquellos sueños no eran extraños a la joven. Ella sabía perfectamente que Harry tenía algo, lo sentía cada vez que lo encontraba con la mirada perdida en el espacio o cuando sus ojos se extraviaban en el fuego.

- Sé que algo te sucede – dijo Vana una noche mientras cenaban en silencio.

Harry evitó su mirada. Vana dejó a un lado los cubiertos y fijó la vista en él, aunque él pretendía seguir comiendo. Luego de unos minutos ella habló nuevamente.

- Ella sigue atormentando tus sueños, ¿verdad?

Por primera vez, Harry levantó la mirada para encontrar aquellos profundos ojos clavados en él. Pero era incapaz de hablar, por algún motivo. Vana bajó la mirada y comenzó a comer nuevamente, pero luego de un bocado se detuvo.

- Tú la amas… - dijo quedamente aún con la vista en su plato medio vacío -… la amas más a ella que a mí.

Aquellas palabras congelaron a Harry en su lugar. No era una pregunta, sino una sentencia, casi una absoluta verdad. Luego de lo que parecieron horas, Vana levantó la cabeza para encontrar a Harry aún conmocionado por esas palabras.

- No tienes por que sorprenderte – exclamó, - sé lo que sufres dentro de tus sueños y sé que tu pasado aún te persigue sin que quieras darte cuenta. Deseas evitarlo a toda costa, pero no te dejará.

- ¿Por qué dices que la amo más que a ti?

- Porque es cierto. Tu no lo sabes, ni lo entiendes, solamente sufres. Aún estás perdido.

- ¡No! Yo estoy contigo, yo te amo.

- Lo sé. Pero también la amas a ella, y deseas desesperadamente encontrarla para saber quien es y saber porque te duele tanto verla tan triste… saber por qué la amas así.

- Vana…

- Creo que ya he terminado. Me iré a la cama, estoy cansada.

Se levantó de la mesa, recogió sus platos y se marchó a la habitación, dejando a Harry tan confundido como nunca lo había estado antes.

Al día siguiente, Vána no volvió a mencionar nada del sueño o aquella mujer otra vez. Se limitaba a disfrutar el clima y la compañía de Harry cada minuto que podía, como si presintiera también que el tiempo estuviera a punto de terminar.

-0-

Apenas pasadas un par de semanas desde que iniciaron esas pesadillas y que Vána hablara de ellas con Harry, _el Joven Istar _tomó la decisión de marcharse. Marcharse en busca de Mebd, en busca de su pasado y su destino, pero no sabía como explicárselo a Vana. Durante dos largos días meditó la forma de decírselo, pero nunca encontró las palabras ni el momento. El día anterior a partir, su corazón se encogió de angustia y dolor, y decidió despedirse de ella no con palabras.

Aquella larga tarde la observó venir en el campo, cuando llegó a la casa, continuó mirándola trabajar en la cocina. Ella le sonrió con dulzura, él gustoso contestó con un gesto feliz mientras por dentro su corazón se sentía morir…

_Hoy estoy buscando la mejor manera de decirte adiós._

_Y al mirarte siento que el dolor despierta en mi corazón._

_Hoy mis ojos miran como tantas veces este otoño gris._

_Hoy te estoy pidiendo que a pesar de todo, seas feliz…_

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente por la cintura a sus espaldas, ella sintió su aliento deslizarse por su cuello, y se estremeció.

- Te amo - le susurró él al oído.

Ella se giró completamente hasta quedar frente a él. Y, sin decir nada, se fundieron en un beso del alma…

_Llegará ese día en que mi tiempo sea solo para ti._

_Llegará ese día en que mi canto sea un canto feliz._

_Cuando me haya ido recuerda que hay alguien que piensa en ti._

_Cuando muera el día recuerda que hay alguien que vive por ti._

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la alcoba. Despacio, con dulces caricias la fue desnudando hasta quedar solo entre sus dedos su alma pura cubierta de piel. Y entre sus brazos, sobre su cama blanca, la amó… una vez más.

La noche avanzó en el tiempo, por un largo rato la mantuvo en sus brazos mientras la contemplaba, pensando en lo bella que lucía dormida aquella noche.

Le murmuró al oído:

_Cuando en la mañana el sol te despierte, recuérdame._

_Y si estás cansada de sentirte sola, piénsame._

Sus ojos verdes destellaron en la oscuridad de la habitación, la tristeza que embargaba su corazón lo hizo suspirar profundamente y un nuevo pensamiento surgió en él, un pensamiento que en un susurro de despedida voló fuera de sus labios junto con un beso sobre su frente…

Se levantó de la cama, se vistió lentamente, calzó sus zapatos y sacó su pequeño equipaje ya listo del baúl, estaba preparando su partida. Dio tres largos pasos y se detuvo justo frente a la puerta, con la mano sobre el picaporte, giró su rostro y la miró una vez más…

_Cuando me haya ido recuerda que hay alguien que piensa en ti._

_Cuando muera el día recuerda que hay alguien que vive por ti…_

_Hoy estoy buscando la mejor manera de decirte adiós._

_Y al mirarte siento que el dolor despierta en mi corazón._

_Hoy mis ojos miran como tantas veces este otoño gris._

_Hoy te estoy pidiendo que a pesar de todo… seas feliz._

Salió de la alcoba mientras una silenciosa lagrima se derramaba de sus ojos verdes y un lamento se contuvo fuerte dentro de su ser. Cerrándose la puerta tras de sí, se marcó el momento de su adiós, momento en el cual ella abrió sus ojos y lo buscó a su lado.


	17. Capítulo XVII Nuestro adiós

**Capítulo XVII. Nuestro Adiós**

- No pensarás en irte sin despedirte, ¿o sí?

Él no dijo nada, ya estaba de pie en la puerta de salida, vestía su túnica negra de viaje encima y su varita estaba en su bolsillo. No tenía el valor de mirara atrás, pero se forzó a voltear. Y al girar la vio parada a unos metros de él, envuelta en un manto blanco de seda que dejaba su espalda al descubierto. En sus ojos brillaban las lágrimas que contenían y mostraban el amor que sentía por él y el dolor de su corazón por perderlo. Él la observó por un momento. Detrás de sus gafas, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que no podía ocultar, la tristeza de abandonar a su amor porque no tenía el valor de decirle adiós y enfrentar la realidad de que talvez nunca regresaría y jamás la vería otra vez. Abrió la boca, pero las palabras nunca salieron, en su corazón había un pesar mayor que toda su entereza. Ella se acercó a él, acarició su mejilla y lo besó en los labios. Después le dijo suave como la brisa:

- ¿Es éste nuestro adiós? ¿Así?… ¿te marcharás nuevamente sin decirme adiós?

_In my hands_

_A legacy of memories_

_I can hear you say my name_

_I can almost see your smile_

_Feel the warmth of your embrace_

_But there is nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

_(En mis manos_

_Un legado de recuerdos_

_Puedo escucharte decir mi nombre_

_Casi puedo ver tu sonrisa_

_Sentir el calor de tu abrazo_

_Pero no hay nada más que silencio ahora_

_Alrededor de aquel al que amé_

_¿Es éste nuestro adiós?_

- Vána… yo…

Harry no supo que contestar. Habría sido más fácil haberla dejado dormida, sin conocimiento alguno de su partida, pero ella no lo consintió, no otra vez. Vána tenía sus ojos clavados en él y lo acarició nuevamente.

- Que gran tristeza hay en tu mirada – dijo con suavidad. – Corazón, mi dulce corazón, tu no estás solo.

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child_

_See the sadness in your eyes_

_You are not alone in life _

_Although you might think that you are_

_(Dulce cariño, te preocupas demasiado, mi niño_

_Veo la tristeza en tus ojos_

_No estás solo en la vida_

_Aunque puedes creer que lo estás)_

Él tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las besó tiernamente, luego la besó en la frente y, finalmente, en los labios. Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Ya no pudo mirar atrás, solo salió con el corazón en sus manos hecho pedazos, mientras ella seguía de pie, viéndolo empequeñecerse en la lejanía.

_Never thought_

_This day would come so soon_

_We had no time to say goodbye_

_How can the world just carry on?_

_I feel so lost when you are not at my side_

_But there's nothing but silence now_

_Around the one I loved_

_Is this our farewell?_

_(Nunca pensé_

_Éste día llegaría tan pronto_

_No tuvimos tiempo de decir adiós_

_¿Cómo puede el mundo solo seguir?_

_Me siento tan perdida cuando no estás a mi lado_

_Pero no hay más que silencio ahora_

_Alrededor de aquel al que amé_

_¿Es éste nuestro adiós?_

Se quedó de pie en el umbral de la casa, observándolo alejarse probablemente para siempre de ella. Y sin poder contener más el dolor, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down_

_I will watch you through these nights_

_Rest your head and go to sleep_

_Because my child, this is not our farewell._

_This is not our farewell._

_This is not… our farewell._

_(Lo siento tanto tu mundo se derrumba_

_Te observaré durante esas noches_

_Descansa tu cabeza y ve a dormir_

_Porque mi niño, éste no es nuestro adiós._

_Éste no es nuestro adiós._

_Éste no es… nuestro adiós)_

-0-

Se escuchó el fuerte eco de unos pesados pasos provenir del gran y oscuro salón contiguo. TOC – TOC – TOC resonó la aldaba de hierro en la gran puerta de madera que separaba las habitaciones. El lugar tras esa puerta, un triste cuarto cubierto de tapiz negro, era tenuemente iluminado por la luz de luna que entraba por el gran ventanal que cubría casi toda la pared de un lado. En la pared opuesta, la sombra de una esbelta figura era dibujada con finos trazos, estática en la noche. La mujer que permanecía de pie frente al ventanal vestía un largo manto de terciopelo azul marino, más oscuro que las profundidades del océano mismo. Alrededor de su pálido cuello colgaba una exquisita cadena de oro con un bello cristal que en su interior contenía una pequeña piedra brillante. Su frío y terso rostro, iluminado por la luna, parecía más blanco de lo normal. Mientras sus facciones permanecían austeras, sus ojos miraban en la oscuridad de la noche, perdidos en sombríos y profundos pensamientos.

TOC – TOC – TOC , resonó nuevamente en la puerta. La mujer no movió ni un músculo. Más sin embargo, sus finos labios se separaron y una aguda y gélida voz salió de ellos.

- Entra – dijo apenas en un susurro.

La puerta de madera se abrió con un chirrido que rompió el silencio. Sin moverse de su sitio, la mujer habló nuevamente.

- ¿Qué deseas ahora, Nimbar?, ¿Por qué has venido a molestarme?

- Mi Señora, le ruego me perdone, pero le traigo noticias, noticias importantes acerca de… el Istar.

Por primera vez, la mujer se giró para quedar frente al hombre que permanecía en el umbral, sin entrar completamente en el recinto.

- ¿Has dicho… noticias del Istar?

- Sí, mi Señora. El Istar ha abandonado su casa y se dirige hacia aquí. Muchos son los rumores que dicen que lo han visto viajando… solo. Se detiene aquí y allá, solo para preguntar la localización exacta de su castillo de forma discreta. Algunos dicen que solo es como un fantasma que aparece y desaparece furtivamente por las noches, sin permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, pero todos los que le han visto aseguran que definitivamente planea regresar a_ Gawthi–Tauron._

- Con que esas tenemos. Se atreve a venir aquí – exclamó con una perversa sonrisa. – Bien, ya esperaba que viniera. Él sabe que soy la única con el poder que puede ayudarlo a recuperar lo que ha perdido.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato hasta que Nimbar se atrevió a tomar de nuevo la palabra.

- Mi Señora, ¿Qué haremos si él llega al bosque?, ¿lo detendremos?

- No, no haremos nada, mejor prepararemos su llegada al castillo. Ya te he dicho que llegará, llegará a mí porque yo se lo permitiré. El Istar debe ser mío, cueste lo que cueste.

-0-

Desde el día en que se marchó el tiempo se volvió lento. Pensando en ella se dormía y pensando en ella se levantaba. Sentía que la extrañaba como nada en el mundo que conocía. Sin embargo, por más que pensara en ella con la luz del día, era otra la que ocupaba sus sueños bajo el manto de la noche. Esos terribles sueños de dolor y desesperación olvidados, guardados en lo más recóndito de su pensamiento y que solo afloraba en su subconsciente, cuando más vulnerable se encontraba. ¿Quién eres? Se preguntaba una y otra vez en medio de la noche, cuando despertaba sobresaltado por la tristeza. Por favor, dime ¿Quién eres?

Continuó sus andares por peligrosos caminos, buscando información y buscando aquel terrible lugar: _Gawthi–Tauron_, el Bosque de las Sombras, indagando en la forma de regresar a su pasado. Sabía que tenía que encontrar a Mebd, la poderosa Hechicera que habitaba en ese bosque, ya que era la única que podría ayudarlo.

Finalmente, luego de largas semanas de búsqueda, llegó a los lindes de un bosque. Supo inmediatamente que era lo que buscaba porque lo sintió en su corazón, una terrible angustia y el hedor a muerte en el lugar.

Con paso decidido avanzó, encontrando rápidamente un camino estrecho. No pensó que fuera a durar mucho, siendo que el mismo bosque estaba vivo y lleno de criaturas maléficas que lo haría perderse con facilidad. Al entrar, sintió como un relámpago, el recuerdo de su primer día ahí, solo, herido y olvidado, abandonado para morir. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y el vello de su cuerpo se erizó, había murmullos de sombras creciendo en la oscuridad. ¿Qué terribles bestias le aguardaban en las profundidades de los árboles? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Continuó varias horas caminado mientras zarzas arañaban su túnica de viaje. Su mano derecha siempre en guardia con su varita, atento ante cada movimiento a su alrededor. Entre más se adentraba, más sentía la desazón invadir su ser, no obstante, cada fibra de su pensamiento se esforzaba por mantenerla a raya, concentrando cada célula en mantener el rumbo, observando al cielo de vez en vez. Mira siempre la estrella más brillante le dijo un viejo por el camino justo antes de llegar al bosque, a la Gran Hechicera le gusta tener de frente la luz de la más brillante estrella, la captura para sí misma y es ella misma quien te guiará por su oscuro sendero. Para entonces ya se apreciaba el crepúsculo, y la primera y más brillante estrella se alzó ante sus ojos, radiante y hermosa, poderosa y lejana. Harry la observó pasmado, sintiendo hasta su calidez. Llegó la noche, pero no se detuvo a descansar, la estrella le dio fortaleza para continuar andando iluminando el camino más que la luna llena. Caminó, cada vez más rápido, casi no logrando separar la vista del cielo nocturno. Las bestias que murmuraban lo miraban desde sus escondrijos, el viento frío hacía susurrar los árboles a su alrededor. Pero Harry siguió caminando por aquel sendero iluminado por la estrella hasta que lo llevó, luego de un largo rato, al atrio de un enorme palacio de cristal y mármol cubierto entero de enredaderas.

NDA: hola nuevamente con mi historia, la considero una de mis favoritas por la forma en la que la estoy redactando… Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerlo, y aún más gracias por aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios. Quiero hacerles una aclaración: la historia de este fanfic es algo corta, desde el principio lo supe, razón por la cual los capítulos también son cortos (antes eran más cortos y los modifiqué). Estoy trabajando en la extensión de cada uno de los capítulos poniendo ni de más ni de menos, solo lo que se necesita. Pero, en vista de que ya son varias personas que desean capítulos más largos, trataré para el siguiente capítulo no decepcionarlos. Ahora, espero que hayan puesto bastante atención a los capítulos anteriores, ya que para estos momentos debieron haber encontrado una que otra pista interesante. No se preocupen si aún no las han captado, pero en los capítulos que vienen lo sabrán (solo espero que no me asesinen por lo que voy hacer, jajaja). Una vez más, gracias por seguir mis fics, sus comentarios hacen mi día.

Atte. Su amiga Enelya.

P. D. Si tienen alguna duda o desean una aclaración, dejen sus comentarios o MP. Se aceptan criticas constructivas y sugerencias (las tomo mucho en cuenta).

_Nota del día 11 de enero de 2008._

_26 de marzo de 2012. Acabo de modificar y mejorar los 4 capítulos previos. Como lectores, deben tener algunas dudas sobre la mayoría de los personajes y la trama en sí, así que solo diré que las pre-cuelas donde se explica todo también se publicaran, una vez que la historia esté terminada. Espero que me tengan mucha paciencia, pues llevará tiempo de edición y mejora de la redacción y del contenido de las historias._

_P.D. gracias por seguir esta historia =)_


	18. Capítulo XVIII Mebd

**Capítulo XVIII. Mebd**

Frente a él se hallaba un gran castillo de piedra caliza adornado con exquisitos vitrales, que lo hacían parecer haber sido creado con el cristal más fino y brillante del mundo entero. Era alto e imponente, que destellaba en la oscuridad de una forma casi mágica. Pero parecía completamente abandonado, aunque la luz de la estrella brillaba más que nunca. Harry comenzó a andar lenta y pesadamente. Caminó hasta detenerse frente a una gran reja de metal negra. Las ramas que rodeaban los barrotes hacían pensar en secos brazos de personas atrapados para toda la eternidad. Con su varita, abrió aquel portón, el cual rechinó en la oscuridad con un eco. Repentinamente, la luz de la estrella se apagó y todo quedó en penumbras. Harry elevó un poco su varita y pronunció quedamente: _Lumus. _Y una tenue luz apareció ante él. Atravesó el portón y ando despacio por aquella senda de mármol cubierta de hojas secas. Grandes zarzas crecían a su alrededor, cubriendo la vera del camino, empedrado y solitario, formando como un gran laberinto más allá de la vista. Caminó hasta tener ante él unas elegantes puertas de madera, finamente talladas con figuras llenas de desesperación. Había llegado a la entrada del castillo de cristal.

Un eco resonó en su corazón acerca de algo que lo aguardaba en el interior de aquel castillo, pero también la sensación de ser vigilado por la espalda se encendió dentro de él. Con su mano derecha empuñó más fuerte su varita y con su izquierda tomó la pesada aldaba de hierro y la hizo sonar en la oscuridad, con un retumbo triste y distante. _" Tum – tum – tum "._ Nada ocurrió. Una brisa fría recorrió su cuerpo, como la presencia de alguien que lo asechaba. Llamó de nuevo _"Tum – tum – tum" _y de nuevo nada pasó. Miró a sus espaldas, pues el presentimiento de ser más que observado se aguzaba a cada minuto. Tomó la aldaba una tercera vez pero, antes de dejarla caer y hacer cualquier ruido, el picaporte del interior giró y se entreabrió la puerta. Una nueva corriente de aire le golpeó el rostro con sutileza, pero no era un viento agradable, sino más bien un murmullo helado de angustia y muerte.

Con paso firme, Harry abrió la puerta de par en par. Su varita iluminando el camino delante de él. Un enorme y elegante pasillo lo condujo al interior de una amplia sala, donde un trono de mármol se alzaba por sobre el suelo. Todo en callada oscuridad, parecía estar completamente solo hasta que…

- Bienvenido a mi castillo – se escuchó una voz de mujer tras él, amplificada por las paredes oscuras de piedra caliza.

Lentamente Harry se volvió. En la gran puerta del salón se encontraba una mujer alta y esbelta, de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos grises como fríos copos de hielo. Un vestido largo de color negro hecho de terciopelo adornaba su entallada figura. En su mano derecha traía un báculo trabajado en marfil con un enorme rubí en un extremo, exquisitamente tallado con la figura de una manzana. Con el tronar de sus dedos, cientos de velas se encendieron a su alrededor, iluminando magistralmente la sala. Ya con la luz, Harry pudo distinguir aún más su rostro, blanco y fino, frío y cruel, con un malévola sonrisa que dibujaban sus delicados labios rojos.

- Te estaba esperando… Istar – dijo con voz queda, observando a Harry como si fuera una niña curiosa que explora lo encontrado.

Harry se limitó a observarla con detenimiento, sin atreverse a perderla de la vista y del alcance de su varita.

- No tienes porqué ser tan receloso, aún no pienso hacerte nada – dijo ella, como adivinando su pensamiento.

- ¿Sabes a qué he venido?

- Claro que lo sé… y tienen razón todos aquellos que te dijeron que yo sería la única que te podría ayudar. Pero sabes, yo no ayudo a nadie a menos que reciba algo a cambio.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Qué curioso, eso es precisamente lo que quiero… a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí. Finalmente he encontrado a un ser que puede ser el compañero que necesito. Tus poderes van más allá de lo imaginable, nuestra descendencia sería poderosa. Y tú gobernarías como rey a este mundo.

- Es una pena – replicó Harry – porque yo no soy ningún objeto que le pueda pertenecer a alguien y, en caso que decidiera entregarme por voluntad propia, no sería a ti a quien me entregaría, sino a la persona que habite en mi corazón.

- Ja. Ni siquiera tú sabes quien habita tu corazón, Istar – contestó Mebd con una malévola sonrisa. – Crees que la nieta de Cathba es ahora la dueña de tu corazón pero, por las noches, en tus sueños, aquella mujer te hace olvidarla por completo… Así que, dime, ¿Cuál de las dos es la verdadera habitante de tu corazón?

Harry no dijo nada, pues en eso Mebd tenía razón, aunque no sabía como ella lo sabía. Pero no se dejaría manipular ni engañar por ella tan fácilmente.

- ¡No trates de confundirme con tus palabras, hechicera…! - exclamó Harry, apuntándola con su varita. Mebd sonrió aún más.

- Eres sagaz y astuto, Istar… pero tu mirada no me engaña. Puedo ver detrás del brillo de tus ojos verdes un fuego que te quema el interior, buscando la respuesta a tu sentir. Deseas con todas tus fuerza encontrar el significado de tus sueños y pesadillas, deseas entender por qué, a pesar de querer estar con aquella chiquilla, tu corazón te traiciona y piensas en otra – Mebd se acercó a Harry, que se había quedado estático ante aquellas palabras. – La amas… y no entiendes porqué –le dijo al oído.

El Joven Istar intentó en vano que aquellas palabras se escurrieran de él como el agua que resbala, pues sintió como una herida en su alma reconocer que aquella bruja tenía razón. Mebd pronunció aún más su sonrisa malévola al darse cuenta que le había afectado.

- Tu corazón está confundido, lo entiendo. Por eso has venido a mí, por ayuda – dijo Mebd quedamente en su oído, como entendiendo sus pensamientos de dolor y brindándole apoyo, ya que sabía que él estaba sufriendo. Pero lo que no sabía ella era que el Istar aún podía guardar un poco de control sobre su corazón.

- Tienes razón, hechicera… no sé quien habita de verdad mi corazón – respondió Harry. Entonces la miró de frente, a solo un palmo de su rostro, y le dijo – Tan solo sé que no eres tú. Así que, si por ayudarme quieres retenerme, tu petición no la puedo ni la he de cumplir. Será mejor que pienses en otra cosa, ya que la única manera de mantenerme contigo, es muerto.

- ¡Entonces muerto será! – gritó Mebd, que se había ofendido por las palabras de Harry.

Con un rápido movimiento alzó su báculo y dirigió al joven mago una ráfaga de viento fuerte, con su mano hizo colapsar los grandes ventanales del salón, haciendo que los vidrios se quebraran escandalosamente y volaran hacia el Istar. Harry, que había previsto una reacción así, se cubrió el rostro con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha aferraba su varita, apuntando hacia los miles de trozos de cristal que volaban hacia él, formando un campo de energía que los desintegraba al pasar hasta convertirlos en polvo. Durante sus entrenamientos con el viejo Cathba, Harry aprendió a dominar la magia de tal forma, que incluso sin necesidad de varita podría formular conjuros, así fue que, recurriendo a aquel antiguo arte y una vez que los vidrios casi se extinguían ante él, alzó su mano izquierda que lo protegía, y de ella salió un rayó de luz dorada que dio directamente en el pecho de Mebd. La hechicera se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas, apoyándose en su báculo para no caer totalmente.

- Sabes acechar como los lobos más salvajes que he conocido, atacando en el momento preciso – dijo un tanto jadeante, levantando la mirada para clavarla en sus ojos, que ahora la miraban con más intensidad, cautela y furia que antes. - Y esa mirada tuya – agregó la bruja ante aquella mirada – intimida como la de ellos.

- No me digas que yo te intimido – exclamó Harry, – porque ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

- Tienes razón – dijo irguiéndose cuan alta era, – a mí no me intimidas con tus ojos de lobo salvaje, ya que yo hago a esos seguir mis órdenes con miedo al dolor y la muerte… y ellos obedecen.

- Pero solo una bruja traicionera ataca como tú la has hecho.

- Yo jamás dije que no te atacaría. Has sido tú quien entró a mis dominios. Y eres tú quien busca de mi ayuda. Yo te la ofrezco, pero como dije, quiero algo a cambio.

- Y yo te dije que lo que quieres no lo vas a tener. A menos que cambies tu petición, pasaremos mucho tiempo aquí.

- Arreglaremos esto de una u otra forma, Istar. ¿Que te parece… un duelo? Con espada o con varita, tú eliges.

- Somos magos, ¿no? Lo más correcto es que sea de magia.

- Como gustes – dijo Mebd – Yo soy hábil con las armas, pero lo soy aún más con mi varita. Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que has escogido.

Harry no dijo nada, tan solo la miró a los ojos desafiándola. A Mebd le extasiaba aquella mirada. La bruja se deshizo de su báculo y en su lugar sacó de entre los pliegues de su ropa una fina y delgada varita de color blanco, que más parecía de marfil que tallada en madera.

- ¿Qué si yo gano? – exclamó Harry de repente.

- Te daré lo que quieres: regresar a tu mundo para recuperar tú pasado… sin pagarme nada a cambio. Pero… - Harry la miró por un instante, temiendo su nueva petición. – Si yo gano, te quedarás conmigo… para siempre.

Harry dibujo una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Sabías desde un principio que esto sería así, pues lo que me pediste nos obligaba a resolverlo de esta manera.

Mebd soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Tienes razón, mi joven mago. Sabía que no accederías a lo que yo quería, pero mantenía la esperanza de que recapacitaras y aceptaras mi oferta. Después de todo, deseo tenerte conmigo vivo y en una sola pieza.

Harry sonrió aún más y levantó su varita, poniéndose en guardia.

- Cuando gustes… Mebd.

La bruja le devolvió la sonrisa. Con una suave estocada, de la varita de marfil salió un chorro de luz plateada directo al Istar, pero éste logró esquivarlo y con su varita contraatacó lanzando un rayo púrpura. Mebd lo desvió con su mano izquierda, dando tiempo al Istar de lanzar un nuevo conjuro con su mano libre '_harna hroa'_, y Mebd no logró esquivarlo, recibiendo el impacto del rayo en su brazo derecho. La bruja soltó un grito de dolor y su varita salió por los aires. Harry exclamó _'Accio'_, a la varita, pero fue descuidado, porque en ese momento Mabd alzó de nuevo su mano izquierda y dijo _'lanta mornië'_, y todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad. Un nuevo chorro de luz plateada se dirigió a Harry, que no veía nada por la penetrante oscuridad que había caído en el salón, pero logró escuchar el murmullo de Mebd que clamaba ya por su victoria. Pero la suerte aquella noche estaría de lado del joven Istar, ya que ese rayo no le dio en la cara por centímetros, pero sí lo alertó de la posición de la hechicera. Cerrando sus ojos se puso de pie en dirección a ella, levantó ambas manos y pronunció _'árë'_, y la sala se iluminó tanto como si un nuevo sol entrara desde el techo. Describiendo círculos con su varita un campo de energía apareció a su alrededor.

- Veo que conoces más de la magia antigua de lo que yo me imaginaba – dijo Mebd – Pero aún así no me has derrotado.

Entonces, recuperando su varita, Mebd lanzó repetidos rayos de luz, pero todos chocaron ante el campo de energía que protegía a Harry.

- ¡No lograrás mantener por mucho más tiempo ese escudo!

Gritó Mebd mientras continuaba con los rayos hacia él. Harry, con su rostro contorsionado por el esfuerzo de realizar semejante magia, ya había ideado un plan para atacar cuando el escudo se desvaneciera.

Finalmente, el último rayo rompió el escudo y Mebd sonrió, pero Harry también, al levantar su varita y gritar _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_ La hechicera apenas y se sorprendió un poco cuando un rayo de luz roja le pegó directo en el pecho y la hizo volar hacia atrás con tal fuerza que resquebrajó el muro contra el que chocó. Su varita salió nuevamente de sus manos y fue a caer en la de Harry. La incesante luz de la sala se había extinguido y ahora solo eran las velas las que iluminaban. Mebd se levantó con dificultad y contempló a Harry. Sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y furia, además de satisfacción y agrado. Ella reconoció qua había perdido. Con todo su poder no fue capaz de derrotar al Istar. Mebd, la Gran Hechicera, sonrió ante su adversario, mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie.

- Me has vencido – dijo al fin. – Jamás lo hubiera creído posible, pero eres tú y no me equivocaba al elegirte como compañero.

- Cumple tu promesa – dijo Harry.

La bruja lo miró detenidamente por un largo rato, luego dijo.

- Para recuperar lo que te ha sido quitado debes encontrar al más grande mago de tu época. El único a quién tu enemigo ha temido siempre, aparte de ti, y que tiene el conocimiento de tu vida entera. Debes encontrar a Dumbledor.

- ¿Dumbledor?

- Así es.

- ¿Cómo lo encuentro?

- Yo puedo llevarte hasta tu mundo y es mucho pedir, pero no esperes que haga todo por ti.

- ¿Cómo llegaré a mi mundo, entonces?

Mebd sonrió de nuevo. Sin decir una palabra, alzó sus manos por sobre su cabeza describiendo extrañas figuras. Una lejana música comenzó a resonar en los oídos de Harry; fuerte, estruendosa y poderosa. Entonces la hechicera pronunció, como una melodía distante, las siguientes palabras:

"_Safely away from the world, in a dream, timeless domain, a child, dreamy eyed, mother's mirror, father's pride…"_

Mebd detuvo sus manos frente a ella, formando entre ellas un círculo de luz y energía. Clavó la vista fijamente en el Istar. Sus ojos ya no eran grises y fríos, sino de un color negro, profundo y brillante.

El círculo de luz se extendió por toda la habitación, cegándolo. Todo desapareció a su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en otra habitación, un salón grande, de techo tan alto que no se distinguía, las paredes que lo rodeaban eran del más fino marfil, y al final del recinto, una puerta labrada en madera que Harry supo de inmediato, daba hacia el bosque. Un vago recuerdo, como un fugaz destello ante sus ojos, aquella puerta apareció, y recordó por primera vez, como su mano había girado aquel picaporte de reluciente cobre y él mismo había abandonado el lugar, sin mirar nunca para atrás. Al instante se volvió para ver aquello que nunca había visto en esa habitación, aquello de lo cual huía. Ahora, frente a él, un enorme arco de piedra caliza tallado se erguía imponente, de él colgaba una fina seda que ondeaba al viento, pero no había viento que la ondeara. Harry se acercó al arco con deseos de tocarlo. Unas voces lejanas parecían llamarlo desde el otro lado. Sus ecos distantes e incomprensibles le hacían sentir nostalgia, la misma nostalgia que en sus sueños despertaba.

- El Gran Portal de _Morannon._

La voz de Mebd se escuchó a sus espaldas. Harry se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos.

- Aquí… - continuó la bruja señalando la habitación y el gran arco – fue donde por primera vez apareciste. Por donde llegaste a este mundo.

- ¿Y por aquí he de regresar? – preguntó Harry.

- No, - respondió Mebd – ya que esta no es la habitación de la luz, así que tu _acto incantatem _no te servirá. No podrás atravesar el arco sin morir.

- ¿Mi qué?

- Veo que lo olvidaste también. '_Acto Incantatem', _el hechizo para proteger el alma, evitar que la muerte la tome y se la lleve. Solamente las Ancestrales Hechiceras de Ynisvitrin lo conocen, así que de ellas debiste aprenderlo, al igual que el viejo Cathba Naráva. ¿Sabías que él perteneció a tu mundo e intentó regresar también?

- Sí.

- Pero no sabes la mejor parte.

- ¿Cuál?

- Ese gran hechicero fue más poderoso en tu mundo de lo que alguna vez fue aquí. Murió y renació, y volvió a morir y volvió a renacer. Pero finalmente, de esta muerte ya no podrá regresar jamás. Mucho tiempo quise quitármelo de encima, pero no lo lograba. Aún creo que ni el mismo lo entendía cuando rondaba por estos lugares pues, como tú, había olvidado muchas cosas de su pasado. Él fue el culpable de que yo no pueda salir de este mundo y regresar al que pertenezco, pues aunque no lo creas, llevo más eras de las que imaginas lejos de mi verdadero hogar; expulsada, desterrada por injurias de aquellos como tú, que envenenaron el corazón de mi familia. Pero esa es una historia que no voy a contarte, a menos que te quedes conmigo.

- Pensé que ya habíamos terminado con esa discusión.

- Discúlpame si insisto, pero creo que es un desperdicio que camines hacia tu muerte por necedad si yo puedo darte la vida que deseas.

- Ya sabes lo que deseo, así que no juegues más ni me hagas perder el tiempo.

- … está bien, tú y yo hicimos un pacto y voy a cumplirlo.

Con su largo dedo tocó la frente de Harry justo en su cicatriz

- Recuerda, solo cuando encuentres a Dumbledor conocerás realmente tu pasado. – le dijo Medb antes de pronunciar un nuevo canto.

"_Home is where the way is_

_You road goes on forever_

_One more voyage to go"_

"_Dead to the world… Alive for the journey_

_One night I dreamt a white rose withering,_

_A newborn drowning a lifetime loneliness._

_I dreamt all your future… Relived your past"_

Todo desapareció de nuevo a su alrededor. Sintió como el piso se desvanecía bajo sus pies y comenzó a caer y caer en el vacío oscuro. Sin poder abrir sus ojos, aferrando fuerte su varita, hizo contacto con el suelo. No fue una fuerte caída, pareció más un largo salto. Antes de abrir sus ojos sintió un viento frío acariciarle el rostro, y se dio cuenta que era de noche, pues una gran oscuridad penetraba aún a través de sus párpados cerrados. Lentamente abrió los ojos y contempló un camino ante él. Miró a lo lejos entre las sombras valle abajo y supo que había vuelto.

NDA:

Harry Potter pertenece a JKR. Me encantaría que dejaran sus comentarios, hacen especial mi día =D


	19. Capítulo XIX Mundo en tinieblas

**Capítulo XIX. Mundo en tinieblas**

Harry regresó a un mundo que creía olvidado. Ante él, se erguía una gran ciudad en ruinas que despertó en su corazón la nostalgia del pasado y el dolor de una vida perdida en las tinieblas. Las calles oscuras se extendían ante sus pies, cubiertas de una niebla densa y pesada que le impedía respirar con libertad. A los bordes, edificios y casas abandonadas, con ventanas tapiadas y jardines destrozados, lo observaban en silencio. Sus pasos resonaban ante el mundo vacío y solo el aura de la noche acompañaba su lento caminar.

Avanzó pesadamente. Los faroles rotos de la avenida no emitían luz alguna para iluminar la calle, haciendo del lugar un oscuro sendero, escabroso de caminar. De pronto, un grito en la penumbra rompió el silencio y alteró sus sentidos. Un alarido proveniente de un oscuro callejón a unos metros de él. Despacio, se acercó, empuñando su varita escondida entre los pliegues de su capa negra. Se detuvo a la entrada de un callejón, justo cuando otro grito se escuchó delante de él.

- ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NOOO!

- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

- ¡BASTA, DÉJENLO, POR FAVOR!

- Claro, ¡asquerosa muggle!

- ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja!

¡PUM! El cuerpo de un hombre cayó de las alturas sobre unos botes rotos de basura. Una mujer con el vestido desgarrado y manchado de sangre corrió hacia él. Mientras, dos encapuchados con máscaras reían a carcajadas ante su desesperación.

- ¡Ben, Ben, por favor, despierta, no me hagas esto!

Pero el hombre estaba completamente inconsciente, con sangre escurriendo de su cabeza.

- ¡POR FAVOR, NO TE MUERAS!

- ¡JA, JA, JA! – reían los otros dos.

- Ahora es tu turno, sucia muggle – dijo uno de ellos.

- ¡NO, NO ME HAGAN DAÑO, POR PIEDAD!

- Inmunda muggle, todos ustedes no deberían siquiera existir.

La mujer trató de levantar ella sola el cuerpo inmóvil del hombre, pero no logró moverlo ni un centímetro, entonces se aferró a él con fuerza, mientras uno de los encapuchados se le acercó y la alzó con su varita. La mantuvo unos segundos por sobre su cabeza y luego la lanzó contra la pared opuesta. La mujer se lastimó el brazo, gritando de dolor.

Harry vislumbró la terrible escena desde una esquina, sintiendo un gran odio hacia aquellos magos burlones.

El encapuchado levantó nuevamente a la mujer y la lanzó contra los botes de basura cuando, repentinamente, quedó levitando en el aire.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos…?

Ambos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a Harry, apuntando a la mujer. Lentamente la mujer descendió junto al hombre inconsciente.

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERFERIR CON NUESTRA DIVERSIÓN?

- Será mejor que los dejen en paz, si no, se las verán conmigo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

- No tengo por qué decirte mi nombre.

- Pues, no me interesa saberlo. Lo que necesito saber ya lo sé, que eres un idiota por meterte con nosotros y morirás por ello.

Apenas si se distinguía el rostro de Harry en la oscuridad, y menos con la capucha que traía, así que aquellos hombres nunca le dieron la importancia que él realmente se merecía. Ambos alzaron a un tiempo sus varita y le apuntaron directo al pecho, invocando un _avada kedavra_, pero el rayo de luz verde chocó contra el borde del callejón, porque Harry ya no se encontraba ahí, sino que había aparecido detrás de ellos en tan solo segundos. Los magos voltearon rápidamente, pero aun así fueron descuidados y cayeron fácilmente ante la trampa de Harry, quien los lanzó por los aires sin ningún esfuerzo. Cayeron petrificados de miedo, quitándose las máscaras. Ante el asombro de Harry, ellos apenas si alcanzaban los 17 años de edad. Entonces lo miraron fijamente y salieron huyendo, despavoridos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Una vez que se fueran de ahí, Harry se volvió hacia la mujer.

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó. Ella lo miraba aterrada, aferrándose al hombre que trataba de despertar.

Harry le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantar, pero la mujer se retiró como si fuera la misma muerte la que estuviera frente a ella. El hombre despertó en ese momento y apenas distinguió la presencia del Joven Istar, se levantó con dificultad y ambos salieron corriendo como pudieron, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, antes de desaparecer también en la bruma de la oscuridad.

Harry permaneció un largo rato parado en aquel callejón vislumbrando la oscuridad. La bruma volvía estar quieta, el silencio volvió a reinar. "¿Qué ha pasado en este mundo?" Se preguntó al recordar el terror con el que le miraban aquellos no magos, y la forma en la que esos aprendices se comportaron fue aún más perturbadora.

Retomó de nuevo el camino central completamente vacío. Caminó lento, siempre atento, y conforme lo hacía, más y más sitios abandonados y destartalados aparecían, locales cerrados y protegidos con barras de acero y cristales rotos. La oscura noche lo cubría, así que parecía más una sombra furtiva que se desplazaba sin emitir sonido alguno. Fue entonces que se percató de que ya no estaba solo en el camino. Dos personas encubiertas por capas negras aparecieron entre las sombras de la calle a unos metros de él y comenzaron a caminar, siempre pendientes de no ser seguidas por nadie más que sus sombras. Harry distinguió que eran brujas y que iban en guardia, con la varita en sus manos ocultas entre los pliegues de la ropa. El Joven Istar se decidió a seguirlas hasta que las brujas se detuvieron frente a la entrada de un viejo y sucio local abandonado, apenas distinguible entre los edificios, una taberna escondida que tenía en el dintel el nombre "El Caldero Chorreante". Paradas ante la entrada, miraron en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor, luego, abriendo la puerta, entraron en el lugar. Segundos después, Harry entró detrás de ellas.

Ya en el interior, el Istar vislumbró el lugar, algo familiar ante sus ojos, sin saber por qué. Mesas cuadradas de madera ocupadas por unos cuantos magos hablando en secreto, con temor; el cantinero, en la barra, se encontraba sirviendo un par de bebidas a las brujas recién llegadas, mientras ellas hablaban con él de algo que parecía ser muy importante. Todos parecían estar vigilando cada rincón, recelosos y preocupados, como si temieran que alguien pudiera aparecer de repente. Y así fue que, al entrar Harry, su mera presencia en el umbral provocara un silencio de ultratumba en el interior. Ahora, una docena de rostros lo observaban con espanto y recelo, mas no reconocieron el rostro bajo la capucha por la escasa luz del local y el Joven Istar tampoco hizo un esfuerzo por ser reconocido. Lentamente, Harry se encaminó más al interior, buscó una mesa vacía y se acomodó, precisamente en la más escondida y alejada de todas. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió que las brujas unían más sus cabezas para hablar cuando el cantinero, temblando de pies a cabeza, se acercó a él.

- ¿D-desea tomar algo… a-amigo? – preguntó tratando de controlar el miedo de su voz.

- Solo agua, por favor – contestó Harry sin siquiera levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el titilante resplandor que emitía la vela casi extinta de su mesa.

- C-como guste. A-ahora se la traigo.

Y se marchó rápidamente, con el rostro más relajado ante la petición de solo agua y de poder regresar a su barra. El Joven Istar notó que las brujas interrogaron al cantinero acerca de él, entonces una de ellas se descubrió el rostro, dejando ver sus facciones de sorpresa, sus ojos negros y brillantes no se apartaban del lugar donde se encontraba Harry. Durante un momento, ella y su compañera discutieron en voz baja. Entonces, la chica que se descubrió el rostro se acercó cautelosamente hacia él, buscando su cara bajo la capucha. Pero, una vez más, la tenue luz de vela no era suficiente para descubrir sus rasgos.

- ¡Romilda!, ¿qué haces? – habló la otra bruja a la chica que se aproximaba a Harry.

Sin previo aviso, ella se sentó frente a él, decidida.

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó directo - ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Harry alzó solo la vista, pero no contestó. La chica lo miraba con ojos brillantes tratando de distinguir a quien estaba bajo la capucha. Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la entrada salió disparada por una explosión producida desde el exterior. En el umbral apareció una docena de figuras enmascaradas armadas con varitas de color negro. Los ocupantes del lugar quedaron petrificados del terror. Algunos que reaccionaron intentaron salir corriendo del lugar, pero fueron detenidos por los enmascarados.

Romilda, que así la llamó la otra bruja, corrió al lado de su amiga y ambas sacaron sus varitas, poniéndose en guardia. Su compañera también se había descubierto el rostro. Las dos jóvenes brujas lucían pálidas y aterradas, pero dispuestas a combatir a sus enemigos. El resto de personas que ahí se encontraban, estaba tirados en el suelo, llenos de terror. Incluso el cantinero se escondió tras la barra.

- Vaya, vaya. Pero si son Romilda Vane y Demelza Robins, nuevas reclutas de la Orden del Fénix.

- Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle – respondió Romilda, haciendo frente a su adversario con valor – Veteranos mortífagos. ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Venimos en búsqueda de un desagradable sujeto que se ha atrevido a enfrentarnos y ha evitado que los jóvenes aquí presentes – y señaló a un par de enmascarados, mismos con los que Harry luchó – terminaran su iniciación y que cumplieran las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Sabemos que no fueron ustedes, ya que son muy incompetentes como para detenerlos, pero queremos que nos digan quien fue, seguro que lo saben.

- Pues te equivocas, no sabemos de qué hablas. Y, aunque lo supiéramos, nunca se los diríamos.

- Bueno, no me importa. Las tenemos a ustedes y a todos estos miedosos traidores. Así que nos divertiremos antes de encontrar a aquel…

- ¡Es él, es él! – gritó uno de los chicos señalando el fondo de la taberna donde se hallaba Harry, tranquilamente sentado.

- Muy bien, dos pájaros de un tiro.

El tal Zabini se aproximó a él decidido, mientras los otros desarmaban y tomaban como prisioneras a las brujas, que intentaron defenderse, pero no lo lograron siendo 2 contra 11. Harry escuchó, pero no dejó de contemplar la luz de su mesa. Aún no era el momento de actuar.

Justo cuando Zabini estaba a un metro de él, un grupo de magos, 7 en total, con túnicas negras, igual que las dos brujas, aparecieron de la nada, todos en guardia. Se descubrieron las cabezas dejando ver sus rostros.

- Mira nada más que nos trajo el viento de la noche, el escuadrón elite de la Orden del Fénix, o sea, la familia Weasley y compañía.

- Será mejor que las dejen ir – dijo con fría calma una bella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana mientras les apuntaba elegantemente con su varita.

- Si no ¿qué harás?, asquerosa sangre sucia.

La mujer blandió su varita con desenvoltura y el hombre terminó volando patas para arriba, como si colgara del techo sujeto por los tobillos. Entonces el duelo comenzó. Una gran cantidad de chorros de luz chocaban en todas partes. Los clientes del lugar se escondían bajo las mesas y sillas para librarse de los maleficios, algunos lograron escapar. Los recién llegados eran muy buenos, logrando someter a la mayoría de los mortífagos, excepto Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle. Fue entonces, cuando uno de los jóvenes mortífagos lanzó con su varita una de las mesas hacia la espalda de la chica de cabello castaño, quien luchaba con otros dos.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó uno de los pelirrojos al otro extremo de la sala.

La chica apenas giró al ver la mesa embestirla y tan solo consiguió cerrar los ojos antes de sentir el inminente golpe, pero éste nunca llegó. Abrió lentamente los ojos y contempló la mesa a un par de centímetros de su rostro, suspendida en el aire. Se apartó de ahí y fijó su mirada en la varita qua la había detenido.

El Joven Istar se encontraba de pie, apuntando a la mesa, que dejó caer luego de unos segundos, cuando la chica se movió. Su rostro seguía cubierto, pero la luz del lugar se reflejaba en sus anteojos. Fue en aquel momento en que Zabini aprovechó para lanzar la maldición de muerte a Harry, pero éste, atendiendo a las habilidades no solo adquiridas con el viejo Cathba, logró esquivar con una velocidad impresionante. Finalmente se descubrió el rostro, revelándose ante los demás.

Los mortífagos se tornaron de un pálido blanco papiro en sus mejillas, al igual que el resto de los que aún permanecían en el lugar.

- No… no… no puede… no puede ser. Tú… tú estás…estás muerto. ¡Él te mató! – murmuró Zabini con un hilo de voz.

Nadie más podía articular palabra alguna. Repentinamente los mortífagos desaparecieron, dejando tras de ellos un silencio de ultratumba…

PARA **Smithback: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS TUS REVIEWS, HACEN ESPECIAL MI DÍA Y ME INSPIRAN A CONTINUAR MEJORANDO… PRONTO EDITARÉ Y PUBLICARÉ LAS PRECUELAS =D

A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE TAMBIÉN SIGUEN LA HISTORIA, ME GUSTARÍA ESCUCHAR SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO… AÚN ASÍ, GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERLO =D


	20. Capítulo XX El Castillo de Hogwarts

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_Los mortífagos se tornaron de un pálido blanco papiro en sus mejillas, al igual que el resto de los que aún permanecían en el lugar._

_- No… no… no puede… no puede ser. Tú… tú estás…estás muerto. ¡Él te mató! – murmuró Zabini con un hilo de voz._

_Nadie más podía articular palabra alguna. Repentinamente los mortífagos desaparecieron, dejando tras de ellos un silencio de ultratumba…_

**Capítulo XX. El Castillo de Hogwarts**

Todos miraban al joven Istar como si estuvieran viendo a la misma muerte frente a ellos. Los ojos avellana de Hermione se llenaban de lágrimas al igual que los ojos castaños de una hermosa chica pelirroja, que no daban crédito de estar frente a él. Uno de los pelirrojos pasó saliva, abriendo la boca como si deseara decir algo, pero no encontrara las palabras correctas. Un par de gemelos se tallaban los ojos como queriendo desaparecer la visión frente a ellos. Y una chica rubia de ojos soñadores lo miraba con una inocente curiosidad que parecía más la miraba de un niño de tres años.

Por su parte, el Istar los miraba con recelo, ya que no reconocía el rostro de ninguno, sin embargo, su presencia le era familiar. Una punzada en el pecho comenzó a crecer y un sentimiento olvidado afloraba de nuevo. Recordó de pronto un sueño lejano que tuvo en casa de Cathba dentro de todos los que había tenido, recién llegó. Una vigilia entre el ensueño y la realidad, donde muchas personas sin rostro lo saludaban y esperaban por él, pero cuando los intentaba alcanzar, ellos más se alejaban. Tenía la sensación de _de javú_ al estar frente a estas personas, como si su sueño comenzara hacerse realidad.

- Harry, que gusto verte, pensé que habías muerto o algo así.

Finalmente alguien había abierto la boca. La chica rubia de ojos soñadores esbozaba una sonrisa de sincera alegría, sin embargo todos los demás volvieron su vista a ella con cara de exasperación, mientras Harry la observaba con curiosidad. Entonces, un chico alto un tanto robusto, también habló, desviando la atención de Harry hacia él.

- ¿Harry, en verdad eres tú?

- Claro que es él, Neville – respondió la chica rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Fred, - exclamó uno de los gemelos – pellízcame, creo que estoy viendo un fantasma.

- George, - contestó el otro – me pellizcarás tú también, porque creo que yo también lo veo.

Hermione intentó acercarse a él, pero no había dado ni un paso cuando Harry ya tenía su varita levantada y apuntándole directo al pecho. Todos se pusieron tensos y en guardia, al igual que el joven Istar.

- ¿A caso no nos reconoces, Harry? – preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo que no encontraba las palabras, observando extrañado al Istar. – Somos nosotros, tus amigos. Soy Ron Weasley, ¿recuerdas? Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Luna…

Pero Harry no mostraba ninguna señal de reconocimiento, sin embargo la punzada en su pecho se intensificaba.

– ¿Te fundieron el cerebro en el otro mundo, Harry?, ¿O te has quedado mudo por los tresopolos fantasmales?

- Lo siento, - respondió finalmente Harry – pero no sé quién es ninguno de ustedes.

- ¿Pero recuerdas quién eres tú?

- Yo sé quién soy, y lo que soy.

Todos lo observaron un tanto confundidos, mirándose entre sí se reojo. Entonces Hermione bajó su varita y la colocó en el suelo, intentando mostrarle a Harry que no le atacaría, ya que se dio cuenta que él no bajaría su guardia tan fácilmente, sería mejor mostrarle que ella no representaba ningún peligro. Los demás la miraron atentos y retrocedieron unos pasos, confiando en que ella sería capaz de explicarse mejor ante su amigo y manejar la situación.

El Istar, al ver la acción de la mujer de cabello castaño, bajó también un poco su varita, mostrando que le daba el beneficio de la duda y estaba dispuesto a escucharla.

- ¿Eres Harry Potter? – preguntó la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Sí – respondió Harry sin desviar la mirada.

- ¿Sabes que eres un mago?

- Sí

- ¿Sabes algo de éste lugar o esta ciudad?

Harry permaneció callado largos minutos, pero Hermione parecía tener la paciencia de esperar por su respuesta. Finalmente Harry retomó la palabra.

- Este lugar me parece familiar, pero no lo recuerdo. Es… como si fuera parte de un sueño lejano.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes somos nosotros?

- No, pero su presencia… forma parte de mi pasado.

- Así que solo recuerdas algunas cosas – murmuró más para ella que para Harry. – Dime Harry, ¿recuerdas Hogwarts?

El Istar volvió a permanecer callado. Una voz en lo profundo de su mente trataba de emerger, conectando lo que escuchaba.

- Ese nombre… – contestó al fin – siento que está relacionado con… acaso es… ¿acaso puedo encontrar a Dumbledor ahí?

- ¡¿Recuerdas a Dumbledor?!

- No, pero necesito encontrarlo.

Todos volvieron a compartir una mirada enigmática y Harry lo encontró un tanto irritante.

- Ustedes lo conocen – afirmó con una mirada dura.

- Sí, lo conocimos – respondió Hermione.

- Entonces podrán llevarme con él.

- Harry, lamento decirte esto, pero Dumbledor está muerto.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lleva años que murió.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que había escuchado mal, pero cuando se lo confirmaron no pudo evitar un sentimiento de impotencia y frustración al saber que la respuesta a su pérdida de memoria ya no era viable, pues ¿a quién debía recurrir ahora? Con un suspiro derrotado bajó la mirada, pensativo, tratando de idear una forma para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Entonces escuchó una voz suave frente a él.

- No te deprimas, Harry – exclamó la chica pelirroja llamada Ginny, – aún puedes hablar con él.

- Si está muerto, ¿cómo he de hablar con él? – preguntó Harry un tanto incrédulo.

- Es cierto, - exclamó Hermione – está su retrato en el colegio.

- ¿A qué se refieren?, ¿Existe una forma de que me pueda comunicar con él y que no involucre magia oscura?

- Así es Harry, puedes acompañarnos a nuestro antiguo colegio y lo verás. Tal vez te ayude a recupere tus recuerdos y a que nos reconozcas nuevamente.

- ¿Ustedes saben dónde es?

- Te llevaremos hasta él si lo deseas. Solo es cuestión de aparecernos ahí.

- Crearé un traslador para que nos lleve – exclamó Ron

- No, - respondió Hermione – eso es peligroso, será mejor aparecernos en Hogsmead y luego caminar hasta el castillo. – Luego, volviéndose hacia el Istar continuó – Tendrás que confiar en nosotros Harry, si es que quieres llegar al castillo sin ser detectado por el enemigo.

Por un momento Harry dudó, pues no sabía nada de ellos. Sin embargo, el brillo en la mirada de cada uno y la forma tan familiar con la que se dirigía a él, le hizo pensar que de algún modo ellos sabían más de él de lo que parecía. Además, había algo más, su propio corazón le indicaba que, si quería respuestas, no tendría otra forma de conseguirlas. Así que el joven Istar tomó una decisión. Bajó su varita, se colocó nuevamente la capucha y dio un paso para acercarse más al grupo, clavando su penetrante mirada de ojos verdes en cada uno de los presentes.

- De acuerdo, confiaré en ustedes… los acompañaré. Guíen el camino.

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y se dejó guiar. Todos desaparecieron y en un instante reaparecieron en un pequeño y oscuro callejón. Con cautela, el grupo se acercó al borde del muro que los escondía en la noche, solo para vislumbrar un camino vacío que se adentraba en lo que parecía un pueblo abandonado.

- Está muy callado – exclamó uno de los gemelos.

- Lo cual es bueno.

- Al parecer los mortífagos finalmente se han dado cuenta de que solo quedan ruinas.

- Las ruinas que dejaron, querrás decir.

- Eso no importa, lo importante es que nos dará una oportunidad de llegar al castillo.

- Harry, será mejor que no delates tu identidad. Mantén la capucha puesta pase lo que pase. Eso nos dará tiempo antes de que el enemigo sepa que has vuelto.

- Eso ya es tarde. En la taberna lo vieron más de 20 personas, de las cuales 12 eran mortífagos – exclamó uno de los gemelos.

- Sí, pero tal vez piensen que fue una treta de nosotros para espantarlos, y como todo mundo abandonó el lugar en cuanto Harry se descubrió el rostro, nadie pudo escuchar nuestra conversación – respondió Hermione.

- Eso – agregó Ginny – y que puse un encantamiento silencioso en cuanto nos quedamos solos, para evitar oídos en las paredes.

- Bien pensado Ginny.

- Ahora, síganme sigilosamente – exclamó Ron con seriedad.

Todos salieron de su escondite y comenzaron andar el camino brumoso, siempre pendientes y en guardia. Harry también iba preparado para cualquier cosa que les pudiera atacar. Sin poder evitarlo, el Istar reparó en cada detalle del camino, pensando en que ese lugar le era muy familiar.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó, sin poderse contener.

- Es Hogsmead – respondió Hermione - ¿Lo recuerdas?

- No, simple curiosidad – contestó Harry, pero parte de su mente sentía que había estado ahí hacía mucho tiempo ya.

- Era una aldea mágica. En nuestra época de colegio, se nos permitía visitarla algunos días y disfrutar de las tiendas y demás. Muy pintoresca y tranquila… hasta que la guerra se desató.

- ¿Guerra?

- Entre magos. Pero no es sabio hablar de esto ahora. Esperemos a estar en un lugar seguro.

Harry ya no preguntó más. Con paso firme y cauteloso, salieron del camino para llegar a una vereda de piedra, pasando una antigua y abandonada estación de tren. La luz de la luna era obliterada por una nube negra, pero una vez se hubo disipado, la luz plateada hizo enmarcar a lo lejos la silueta imponente de un gran castillo de piedra. Harry se paró en seco por un instante ante semejante visión. Pues, pese a que aún se encontraban algo lejos del castillo, podía ver la majestuosidad de su presencia en medio de la noche, rodeado por un lúgubre bosque y un gran lago de aguas quietas.

- Es el castillo de Hogwarts – explicó con simpleza la chica rubia llamada Luna, deteniéndose junto a él al ver que se había parado a admirarlo. – Es hermoso, ¿no?

- Sí – fue todo lo que contestó Harry a la chica.

Retomando su camino, Harry avanzó hacia el Castillo de Hogwarts sin mirar atrás.

Los personajes y lugares en este capítulo mencionados son propiedad de JK Rowling. Esto se escribe con fines de diversión más no de lucro. Gracias por seguir la historia =)


	21. Capítulo XXI Recuerdos

**CAPÍTULO XXI. Recuerdos…**

Finalmente llegaron al castillo y, desde el momento en que Harry cruzó el umbral de hierro que separaba los grandes terrenos de la aldea, un nudo en su garganta y su estómago comenzó a formarse. Nuevamente se detuvo en un punto entre el imponente castillo y el lago a sus espaldas, y por un instante creyó ver una figura aparecer ante sus ojos al momento de fijar su vista en el lago, pero no sucedió. Reconoció entonces su sueño, la mujer de mirada desolada estaba al borde de ese lago y Harry deseó desviar su camino para ir a esa orilla y asegurarse de que ella no aparecería en cualquier momento. Una fuerte ola de desazón le golpeó el corazón y comenzó andar más rápido para llegar al castillo, pues no estaba seguro de poder controlar sus emociones frente a los demás que lo acompañaban.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para el Istar, llegaron ante unas grandes puertas de roble. Hermione se acercó cautelosamente y tocó con su varita puntos específicos en el grabado de la madera. Un destello surgió de los bordes de la puerta y un rechinido de las bisagras oxidadas indicó que comenzaba abrirse. Entraron entonces a un gran vestíbulo con pisos de mármol y techo alto. El corazón de Harry se aceleró. Nuevamente éste era un lugar de sus sueños, con los relojes en la pared y una puerta que él sabía, conducía a un gran salón, donde se encontraban banderas con símbolos extraños.

- Es por aquí, Harry – le llamó Hermione al ver que se quedó ensimismado mirando la entrada al Gran Comedor.

El muchacho asintió y la siguió caminando hacia un costado, por un pasillo largo. Cruzaron por diversos corredores, subieron escaleras que se movían, atravesaron pasadizos secretos, todo para llegar ante una gran y fea gárgola.

Hermione murmuró una extraña palabra tan sutilmente que apenas se percibió. Harry observó a los ojos de la figura y por un instante, éstos cobraron vida. La estatua de piedra se movió dejando paso a una escalinata de caracol que conducía a una puerta de roble con aldaba de bronce en forma de hipogrifo. La chica lo acompañó hasta la puerta, mientras el resto de la comitiva esperaba resguardando el pasillo de abajo. El Istar volvió su vista a la chica y ella le indicó con la mirada que entrara, ella esperaría afuera.

Con un ruido, la puerta se abrió y Harry entró en una vieja oficina, bajo una tenue luz y muy silenciosa, llena de extraños artefactos y libreros llenos de libros cubiertos de polvo. Hacia la derecha estaba una vitrina donde estaba una especia de tazón con un líquido plateado. Cerca de la ventana estaba un perchero vacío con cenizas alrededor y por toda la pared circular de la oficina se encontraban colgados antiguos retratos mágicos, la mayoría de los cuales se encontraban vacíos o bloqueados, como si las personas que había sido retratadas estuvieran escondidas por detrás de los marcos o los hubieran abandonado. Al llegar al centro de la oficina, se encontró frente a un gran escritorio con patas en forma de zarpas y detrás de él, un estante con un viejo y raído sombrero puntiagudo de mago. Harry se encaminó más al escritorio cuando, por arte de magia, se encendieron las velas de los candelabros en la pared, iluminando un poco más le lugar. Poco a poco, las personas en los retratos comenzaron a aparecer para mirar al joven Istar con recelo, incredulidad y curiosidad. Hasta ese momento, Harry no se había percatado del único cuadro que no se encontraba vacío. El retrato de un hombre viejo, con ojos tan azules como el cielo detrás de unas gafas de media luna, nariz aguileña, larga barba blanca y serena sonrisa. En la base del cuadro se leían las iniciales _APWBD._

- Hola, Harry – exclamó el hombre del retrato. Harry lo observó con cautela por un instante antes de decidirse a confirmar sus sospechas.

- ¿Tú eres Dumbledor? – preguntó suspicaz.

- Así es – exclamó el hombre del retrato con una expresión un tanto divertida. – Veo que tu memoria no es tan mala después de todo.

Harry no dijo nada ante eso, pues no creía que fuera enteramente una broma.

- Sé a qué has venido – agregó el viejo un poco más serio. – Estás aquí para averiguar quién eres en realidad.

Hubo un momento de pesado silencio antes de que Dumbledor hablara de nuevo.

- Tú, Harry Potter, tienes un pasado tan importante que te da un futuro, futuro que se creía perdido cuando desapareciste. Tu destino ya estaba escrito desde hace mucho.

- Yo he forjado mi nombre.

- Claro que sí. Lo has hecho más grande de lo que ya era. Y es hora de que lo recuerdes todo. Acércate más, ve sobre el escritorio. ¿Qué reconoces ahí?

Harry obedeció y escaneó con sus ojos verdes la extensión del escritorio, encontrando sobre él un sinfín de objetos extraños, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Una imagen bajo algunos papiros descoloridos y cartas rotas. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas y su corazón se estrujó de emoción al reconocerlo. Era un retrato, pero no era mágico, ya que la persona en él no se movía en absoluto, aun así parecía lleno de vida y tristeza. Era la imagen estática de la mujer de sus sueños. Aquella chica de ojos oscuros y expresión desolada que le hizo volver. Era real, tan real que su imagen estaba grabada en aquel papel.

- ¿La reconoces? – preguntó Dumbledor con tiento.

Harry tardó en contestar, pues un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar con claridad. Finalmente intentó de nuevo y respondió.

- La conozco, pero no recuerdo su nombre o quien es en realidad. Solo sé que es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Dumbledor sonrió enigmáticamente.

- Ella tenía razón, no importa que haya sucedido con tu memoria, la impresión que te dejó es más fuerte que la magia que te arrebató los recuerdos… Su nombre era Veranna Waller…

- ¿Veranna Waller? – repitió Harry sintiendo el nombre en sus labios tan extraño como familiar.

- Así es – contestó Dumbledor. – Como podrás darte cuenta, ella fue alumna en este colegio hace algunos años, sin embargo, solo cursó aquí en Hogwarts el 6º y parte del 7º grado. Ella, junto con la familia Weasley, son quienes más saben sobre ti, no "el niño que vivió", sino el verdadero Harry Potter. Principalmente la Srta. Waller, o mejor dicho, la Sra. Potter, ya que ella fue tu esposa.

Harry se tambaleó un poco, pero no se cayó al suelo. Miró con ojos desorbitados al mago en la pintura buscando rastros de mentira en aquella aseveración. Sin embargo, muy dentro de su corazón, sabía que era verdad.

Lentamente se sentó frente al escritorio, contemplando ahora con mayor detenimiento la imagen de esa chica. Como lucía una túnica negra con el escudo de una serpiente, sin duda el uniforme del colegio. Con su cabello oscuro enmarcando un rostro aperlado y esa mirada profunda y fría detrás de unas gafas ovaladas.

- ¿Dónde está ella? – preguntó finalmente volviendo su vista al mago.

- Lo lamento Harry, pero antes de contestar esa pregunta debes conocer tú historia y entender. ¿Ves la vitrina tras de ti?

Harry asintió.

- Trae al escritorio ese tazón, por favor. Busca en el estante del Sombrero Seleccionador un pequeño compartimento y saca lo que encuentres.

El joven Istar así lo hizo. Lo que sacó del estante fue un pequeño frasco de vidrio que contenía un líquido plateado muy denso.

- Viértelo en el pensadero, Harry.

- ¿Qué es?

- Son recuerdos.

- ¿Mis recuerdos?

- No, son los recuerdos de Veranna, desde el día que te conoció hasta el día de tu partida.

El Istar tragó saliva, nervioso y vertió el contenido, que era una buena cantidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces acercó su rostro y observó como el líquido se arremolinaba hasta formar una imagen, como si la estuviera viendo desde el techo. Con una última mirada a Dumbledor, Harry introdujo su cabeza en el pensadero hasta que el mismo objeto lo absorbió.

Al levantarse, Harry pudo distinguir que se encontraba en una estación de tren, mirándose a sí mismo analizar a un grupo de estudiantes de túnicas negras y entre ellos se encontraba Veranna. Observó su primer encuentro con ella dentro del tren y de ahí en adelante, solo fragmentos de sus clases juntos y sus conversaciones, pero no fue sino hasta llegar a una escena en una pequeña sala, cuando se escuchó a sí mismo relatar la historia de su vida, que su cabeza comenzó a doler sobremanera al ser bombardeada con imágenes de su pasado. Cada escena que 'Harry' le describía a la chica, aparecía ante los ojos del Istar, como un destello momentáneo y aún coherente de su vida. Cerró los ojos por un instante, aun escuchando su propia voz. Se vio a sí mismo siendo un bebé cegado por una luz verde y un terrible dolor en su frente. Se vio siendo maltratado por un niño regordete y castigado por esos adultos que eran su familia. Se vio a si mismo leyendo una carta hecha de pergamino en un cuarto húmedo y frío frente a un gigante. Se vio enfrentado a un troll y frente a un espejo mágico, sosteniendo una piedra de color sangre en su bolsillo. Se vio viajando en un auto volador junto a un pelirrojo tratando de alcanzar un tren. Se vio luchando contra un basilisco, luego dementores y hombres encapuchados. Se vio siendo torturado atado a una lápida en un abandonado cementerio. Se vio volando en una criatura alada con ojos vacíos. Vio nuevamente a su padrino morir. Recordó las pesadillas de aquel verano y sus esfuerzos por alejar a sus amigos del peligro que corrían junto él. Y se vio en cada momento que compartió con Veranna, tanto los buenos como los malos, sus temores y pesadillas, su dolorosa separación y reencuentro…

El 'Harry' del recuerdo había dejado de hablar, pero el Istar aún seguía reviviendo su pasado. Abrió los ojos para ver que el recuerdo de Veranna había cambiado y de inmediato Harry lo recordó también. Aquella última conversación en San Mugo y los eventos que pasaron después. Todo volvió a su mente: El Valle de Godric, el Medallón de Naráva y el Poderoso Cristal del Fénix en la Isla escondida de Avalón. Su pelea final en la Habitación de la Luz y su paso por el Portal, hasta llegar ese bosque de penumbra, dominio de Mebd, y al mundo de luz de Vána y su abuelo. Todo era tan extraño pero familiar a la vez… la vida que dejó y ahora reconquistó, finalmente sabía quién era ella… finalmente sabía quién era él… finalmente el Istar había recuperado su memoria y, con ella, su vida entera.

-.-.-

ESTE CAPÍTULIO REVELA MUCHAS COSAS Y EXISTEN PRECUELAS QUE LO EXPLICAN TODO. YA ESTAMOS CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA DEL FINAL. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y SUS COMENTARIOS =)

LOS PERSONAJES (CON EXCEPCIÓN DE VERANNA) PERTENECES A JK ROWLING, AL IGUAL QUE LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER. ESTO SE HACE CON FINES DE DIVERSIÓN MÁS NO DE LUCRO. =)


	22. Capítulo XXII Retomando el destino

**En el capítulo anterior: **Harry llegó al Castillo de Hogwarts y se entrevistó con Dumbledor. Finalmente supo quien era la extraña mujer de sus sueños y presenció como él mismo relataba a esa mujer su vida entera, recobrando las memorias perdidas. "Todo era tan extraño pero familiar a la vez… la vida que dejó y ahora reconquistó, finalmente sabía quién era ella… finalmente sabía quién era él… finalmente el Istar había recuperado su memoria y, con ella, su vida entera"

**CAPÍTULO XXII. RETOMANDO EL DESTINO**

Harry salió del pensadero respirando dificultosamente. Miró a Dumbledor nuevamente y sonrió de una forma un tanto amarga.

- Bienvenido, Harry.

- Gracias, profesor.

- Sí que ha sido un largo viaje el que has hecho. Nunca es fácil volver de la muerte.

- No, nunca…

- ¿Aún necesitas que conteste la pregunta que me hiciste?

- No, profesor. No es necesario, lo recuerdo todo. - exclamó apretando más fuerte y por un momento más la fotografía en sus manos, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho, agregando para distraerse - Solo me gustaría saber, ¿cómo es que obtuvo sus recuerdos?

- Ella misma me los entregó, antes de ir a buscarte. Ya sabes, uno de sus presentimientos.

Harry miró nuevamente la fotografía de Veranna comenzando a perderse en sus recuerdos ya recuperados. Por un instante su respiración se aceleró y apretó el retrato contra su pecho tratando de evitar que salieran las lágrimas, cuando de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Creo que tus amigos te esperan, Harry - agregó Dumbledor con sutileza.

- Sí, ya los hice esperar bastante.

- Ve con ellos, Harry. Ya me visitarás por la mañana para hablar de lo que necesites.

- Gracias profesor.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza Harry se encaminó hacia la puerta de roble, aún con la fotografía en sus manos. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con Hermione y Ron. Los dos lo veían expectantes y nerviosos sin decir nada. Hasta que Harry les dedicó una débil sonrisa, ellos se la devolvieron con un suspiro de alivio, pues reconocieron en su expresión que él sabía quiénes eran ellos.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras derramaba lágrimas de alegría. Ron, por su parte los abrazó a los dos tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Te extrañamos muchos, Harry – exclamó Hermione entre sollozos.

- Lo sé – respondió su amigo.

- Jamás vuelvas asustarnos de esa forma, ¿entiendes?

- Lo prometo.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos se separaron. La expresión de alivio de Ron era algo que Harry jamás había visto antes y, hasta ese momento, el Istar se percató de que su amigo no había dicho absolutamente nada.

- ¿Qué me dices tú, Ron?, ¿no estas contento de verme?

Ron lo miró escandalizado y Harry soltó una risita al ver su expresión tornarse cada vez más roja. Ahora recordaba con vívida claridad como su amigo cambiaba rápidamente de color ante las emociones fuertes.

- ¿Estás demente? – Exclamó el pelirrojo, enojado - ¿crees que no estoy feliz de tu regreso? ¡Estás muy equivocado amigo! Eso de seguir adelante sin ti no era lógico. Ya me estaba cansando de ser el centro de atención de todos.

Los tres amigos rieron, como si no hubieran pasado 10 años desde la última vez que conversaron, lo que hizo a Harry sentirse muy bien. Sin embargo, sus risas atrajeron la atención de quienes esperaban al pie de las escaleras, que se acercaron a ver que sucedía…

- Hola, a todos – dijo Harry a los recién llegados.

Ginny soltó un suspiro y una risa aliviada lanzándose a sus brazos. Luna la siguió uniéndose al abrazo mientras los gemelos le palmeaban la espalda con tal fuerza que Harry sintió ardor.

- Oigan, no es por arruinar el reencuentro, pero creo que deberíamos desalojar este lugar - dijo uno de los gemelos luego de algunos minutos.

- Sí, no es que sea tétrico quedarse afuera de la oficia del director en medio de la noche, pero es tarde y creo que todos estamos cansados, en especial mi amigo viajero aquí - señaló a Harry, quien tenía el rostro pálido y a punto de desmayarse por el agotamiento.

- No es para tanto, Fred, ¿o eres George?

- Eso sí que es triste, amigo, ya ni siquiera puedes reconocernos.

- Vamos - exclamó Ginny - ni siquiera mamá puede reconocerlos a ustedes, ¿como esperan que Harry lo consiga si no los ha visto en 10 años?

Todos comenzaron a reír al unísono mientras descendían al pasillo. La mayoría de sus amigos decidieron regresar a sus respectivas casas, excepto Ron y Hermione, que se quedaron con Harry hasta el día siguiente, para que descansara un poco antes de ver al retrato de Dumbledor nuevamente.

Los tres amigos caminaban por los pasillo sombríos y abandonados de su antiguo colegio hacia su sala común, y con cada paso que daban recordaban anécdotas y aventura vividas en sus días de escuela, cuando todo era más sencillo y había más esperanza. Aunque reflexionado, Harry puntualizó que sus vidas nunca fueron sencillas, solo por estar involucrados con él, siempre tuvieron momentos difíciles que casi ninguno de sus compañeros tuvieron y el peso de sus vidas les hizo madurar de una forma diferente y más deprisa que a otros. Sus amigos no pudieron refutar esas palabras pues muchos de sus recuerdos y experiencias junto a Harry demostraba lo impredecible y trágica que podía resultar una aventura.

Finalmente alcanzaron el retrato de la Sra. Gorda, que por el momento no se encontraba en él. Con cuidado entraron por el hueco dejado por ella y se acomodaron en la sala común, donde Hermione encendió fuego en la chimenea, ya que estaba inusualmente fría. Al parecer la falta de alumnos en el castillo lo hizo frío y muerto, como un enorme cascarón de piedra. Los tres se acomodaron en los sillones y guardaron silencio por algunos minutos hasta que Harry no pudo más y pronunció la pregunta que venía rondando en su mente desde que recuperó sus recuerdos.

- ¿Cómo es que pude olvidarla?…

- ¿Harry? - preguntó Hermione mirando detenidamente a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo fue posible que la olvidara, que la borrara de mi mente? ¿Porqué la bloqueé?

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas preocupadas por un segundo, como temiendo ese momento, en el que Harry hablara de ella.

- No fue tu culpa, Harry… - respondió finalmente su amiga con suavidad.

- Desde que desaparecí de aquí y llegué aquel extraño mundo, hasta este momento que estoy de vuelta con ustedes, todo había parecido como un sueño - comenzó a decir el Istar con la vista fija en las llamas de la chimenea. - A pesar de no recordar nada de mi pasado, sentía que podía conquistar una nueva vida, forjarme un nombre, ser recordado por mis hazañas e inspirar a los demás, pero una oscuridad siempre me persiguió y debía volver, aun renunciando a una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Me hacía sentir confundido este deseo de continuar, pero a la vez regresar a mis raíces y saber qué había dejado pendiente. - Harry soltó una risita amarga cuando agregó - Es hasta ahora que todo tiene sentido…

Ron y Hermione so sabían que decir, pero realmente no importó, pues el joven Istar no esperaba una respuesta, al menos no en ese momento, ya que estaba tan cansado luego de recordar toda su tortuosa vida, que poco a poco se fue recargando en el sillón de respaldo alto frente al fuego y se quedó profundamente dormido, con su mente plaga de sueños mezclados con recuerdos que le estrujaban el corazón.

.-.

Lentamente Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos tratando de enfocar a su alrededor. Notó que no llevaba sus anteojos, así que se volvió hacia un costado para buscarlos. Los encontró efectivamente en una mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que él ya no estaba en el sillón de la noche anterior, sino que estaba acostado en una vieja cama de dosel, cubierto por gruesos cobertores. Una punzada de nostalgia le invadió al reconocer la habitación. Y en la cama de a lado, un pelirrojo seguía profundamente sonrisa se formó en sus labios al sentir la familiaridad de la escena hasta que el llamado a la puerta de madera distrajo su atención. La cabeza de Hermione se asomó para ver como se encontraban y, al ver a Harry despierto, entró de lleno en la habitación.

- Buenos días, Harry - exclamó su amiga alegremente.

- Buenos días - respondió el. - ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?

- Ron te trajo. No te íbamos a dejar dormir todo incomodo en ese sillón ¿cierto?

- Gracias.

Harry comenzó a levantarse mientras su amiga se acercaba a levantar a Ron con una expertes como solo había visto a la Sra. Weasley tener, ya que su amigo tenía uno de los sueños más pesados que jamás había conocido.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron listos, se dispusieron a bajar a la oficina de Dumbledor nuevamente. Harry iba con determinación, pues tenía preguntas que necesitaban aclaración por el viejo mago.

Al llegar de nuevo frente a la gárgola, Ron y Hermione decidieron esperar afuera por el, así que el joven Istar entró solo. Se sentó frente frente al escritorio donde ya lo estaba esperando el retrato del director completamente despierto.

- Buenos días, Harry.

- Buenos días, profesor. No lo voy a entretener mucho.

- Así lo imaginé

- Ya tengo todos mis recuerdos en orden, así que previo a mi partida por el Portar, no creo que haya algo que necesite saber. Me interesa más conocer los sucesos luego de que partí.

- Me agrada que vayas directo al grano, Harry. Denota cuanto has cambiado desde el niño que vivió a este mago adulto. Pero me temo que hay cosas que sí debo decirte, cosas que pasaron aún y cuando tú estaba con nosotros. Cosas que pasaron desapercibidas y que no se revelaron sino hasta después.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Primero que nada, de ahora en adelante nos referiremos a Tom Riddle por ese nombre exclusivamente ya que ha puesto un hechizo tabú en el nombre que adoptó para invocarlo.

- Así que si yo lo llamo por Vol...- Dumbledor levantó una mano en advertencia y le lanzó una mirada que lo hizo detener.

- Sí, sus seguidores darán con tu ubicación de forma inmediata y se aparecerán para ver y castigar a quien haya osado contaminar su nombre.

- Entiendo.

- Bien, aclarado el punto, lo que sigue es sobre Veranna. - Harry fijó aún más su atención al escuchar ese nombre. Dumbledor pausó per un instante y luego continuo, - Veranna me dijo cosas muy interesantes, sobre un misterios cristal que podía restaurar el alma de Tom y que tú ibas en su búsqueda para evitar que fuera corrompido, ¿es cierto?

- Sí

- También me dijo que la magia resguardando ese cristal es la más poderosa jamás creada y que ha existido por siglos, incluso milenios.

- Así es.

- ¿Acaso Veranna te dijo porqué ella sabía todo esto?

- Porque su abuelo se lo dijo.

- ¿Y cómo lo supo su abuelo?

- Por ser heredero del sirviente de Gryffindor.

- No solo por eso. Ella guardaba una relación más íntima con esa leyenda de lo que todos nosotros sabemos. La llave para llegar al cristal estaba perdida y Veranna era la única clave para entenderla.

- El Medallón...

- Sí. Y por ser su última guardiana antes de llegar a manos del verdadero Heredero, ella fue capaz de ser la mediadora entre Poicellë y tú.

- No entiendo, profesor.

- Veranna tenía un don especial. Lograba ver y entender el alma de los seres más complejos, como tú. Su propia esencia era ancestral y por eso logró muchas cosas, como rescatarte de aquel bosque mortal y ser medium para Poicellë, la hechicera. Por eso fue la mejor guardiana del Medallón y fue ella quien encontró al legitimo heredero. Cuando partiste con la misión de destruir el último horocrux ella vino a visitarme y me dijo que tenía un terrible presentimiento. Me dijo que una gran oscuridad se cerniría sobre el mundo mágico y que tú no podrías con ella, pues no estabas listo. Necesitabas de una magia más poderosa para vencer esta maldad y que en este mundo no la encontrarías. Yo le pregunté de qué mundo hablaba y me contestó que llegaría un momento en el que necesitarías recuperar parte de tu memoria, ya que ella te daría un hechizo para proteger tu alma y poder buscar la forma de viajar a ese mundo de hechicería ancestral y prepararte para el duelo final.

- ¿Ella sabía que atravesaría el Portal?

- De alguna forma, sí. Y también me dijo que tu arma más importante es y siempre ha sido tu corazón, ya que no importaba si te arrebataban la memoria completa, el instinto de tu corazón te guiaría por el camino correcto.

- Eso no lo creo, mi corazón me hizo llevar a mis amigos al peligro, mi corazón me hizo llevar a Cedric a su muerte, mi corazón mató a Sirius, me alejó de mis amigos y la mató a ella.

- Harry, necesitas verlo desde otra perspectiva, ella hablaba de tu instinto y tu poder, el poder que heredaste de tus padres, sobre todo de tu madre, no lo olvides.

- Bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo...

- Por terrible que parezca, así es...

- Así que ya sé lo que debo hacer... continuar con la búsqueda que dejé pendiente, encontrar ese cristal y usarlo para destruirlo.

- Así es... ¿Qué más ha pasado en el mundo mágico desde que me fui?

- Una infinidad de cosas, Harry. Como sabrás, para el tiempo de tu falsa muerte, yo también ya me encontraba muerto, así que tu desaparición fue un golpe terrible para la orden. Hasta ese momento teníamos una ventaja, que se fue contigo. No solo estábamos desmoralizados, sino que la orden comenzó a debilitarse de tal forma que muchos cambiaron de bando o decidieron fingir su muerte. Nos quedamos sin recursos ni contactos, así que optamos por ser más discretos y trabajar desde las sombras. Tom ganó mucho poder y descubrió el mundo mágico ante el mundo muggle. Aisló el país entero y las naciones vecinas no han podido ayudarnos, pues estados atrapados en una barrera mágica que evita a otros países, mágicos o no, se nos acerquen.

- ¿El mismo hechizo que escondía Hogwarts?

- Así es, pero a mayor escala. He de admitir que se necesita una enorme fuente de poder para lograr mantener una magia de ese calibre y sé que no es solo el poder de Tom lo que lo mantiene. Debe haber otra cosa.

- Velda...

- Sí, yo también pensé en ella.

- De alguna forma ella debió conseguir algún aditamento mágico que lo logre. Como cuando le entregó a Tom el cáliz.

- Sospecho igual que tú, solo que no puedo imaginar que es, ya que existen muchos artefactos mágicos que en combinación pueden lograr ese objetivo.

- ¿Qué pasó con los muggles?

- Los que aún viven están escondidos, algunos aceptaron el asilo de los miembros que quedan de la orden, pero la mayoría nos odian por el dolor que les hemos causado. Han buscado formas para escapar del país, pero no han sido exitosas, muriendo la mayor parte de ellos en el intento. Los magos han tratado de vivir bajo el régimen de Tom. Obedeciendo las demandas de sus seguidores. Se apoderó del Ministerio y ha eliminado a mucha gente. No se puede confiar en nadie y todo es un caos. La economía es un desastre y la democracia ya no existe, como la libre expresión. Bandidos atacan, violan y saquean a gente inocente en nombre de Tom y su sangre limpia. Es mucho pero que la primera vez.

- ¿Existe algún plan para derrotarlo?

- No, por el momento estamos atados a ser vigilantes y héroes furtivos, como Robin Hood mágico. Pues aún no contamos con el poder para envestir a todo un gobierno que lleva casi 10 años de tiranía. Sin embargo, con tu regreso, la llama de la esperanza se ha avivado en los corazones de quien te anhelaba, así que habrá nuevos bríos para salir adelante. Estoy seguro que el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley están más que dispuestos a organizar contigo una revuelta libertadora y te apoyará para encontrar a las personas necesarias para conseguirlo. Yo no puedo hacer mucho desde una pintura y menos cuando todos los demás cuadros donde debería poder aparecer fueron incinerados, pero cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

- Gracias profesor, créame que vendré a visitarlo con los planes de guerra. Tom Riddle no se saldrá con la suya. Por diez años ha causado dolor y sufrimiento al mundo mágico, pero ya es hora de que esto termine de una vez por todas. Estoy listo para retomar mi destino.

Dumbledor sonrió ante la determinación que veía en los ojos del joven Istar, pues distinguió en la esmeralda de su mirada que ahora poseía el poder para finalmente vencer las tinieblas del mundo.

Harry salió de la oficina del director con un solo objetivo en la mente, restaurar el mundo mágico a su correcto orden y matar a Lord Voldemort.

- fin de capítulo -

Finalmente, luego de una larga ausencia, aquí le traigo el siguiente capítulo. Falta menos para terminar con la historia (unos cuantos capítulos más). Muchas gracias aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios, hacen que esto sea posible. Nuevamente, personajes mencionados son de JK Rowling y esto se hace con fines de diversión más no lucro. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO =)


	23. Capítulo XXIII Legado

**En el capítulo anterior:** "_Bienvenido, Harry... nunca es fácil volver de la muerte_" fue el saludo de Dumbledor al Istar cuando sus recuerdos volvieron a él. Los recuerdos de ella más claros que el agua estrujaban su corazón. Y nuevamente sentir la camaradería de sus dos más grandes amigos le aliviaba el alma. Harry durmió de nuevo en el Castillo de Hogwarts, tratando de asimilar todos los recuerdos de su vida ahí. Nuevamente se entrevistó con Dumbledor, ahora recordando claramente quien era y porqué estaba ahí. El mundo mágico estaba en sus más críticos momentos y solo había algo en su pensamiento y Dumbledor distinguió en la esmeralda de su mirada la determinación para lograrlo: _restaurar el mundo mágico a su correcto orden y matar a Lord Voldemort._

**CAPÍTULO XXIII. LEGADO**

_Everybody's looking for that something,  
>One thing that makes it all complete,<br>You find it in the strangest places,  
>Places you never knew it could be...<em>

El sol estaba escondido tras las nubes del horizonte, la brisa suave del viento mecía las hojas de los árboles de ese bosque misterioso y la bruma de la mañana cubría el vasto camino de regreso a la villa de Hogsmead. Tres figuras encapuchadas se movían sigilosas por ese camino cubierto de niebla a tempranas horas de la mañana. Harry, Ron y Hermione al fin llegaron a la orilla de los terrenos del castillo, donde la barrera mágica finalmente les permitiría desaparecer. Los tres amigos se miraron ante de de tomar la mano de Hermione y desaparecieron con ella.

Reaparecieron en un amplio claro, donde se podía visualizar en la lejanía una casa chueca. Desde lejos, el joven Istar pudo distinguir lo que parecía una vieja cabaña retorcida, llena de habitaciones adheridas en diferentes épocas, pero parecía abandonada. Entonces Ron le dio a Harry un pequeño papelito con algo escrito. Una vez que Harry vio esas palabras supo de lo que se trataba. Las pronunció en su mente y luego destruyó el papel quemándolo hasta las cenizas con un pequeño encantamiento. De pronto, entre la casa y el cobertizo del jardín de la misma se abrió un hueco que dejó ver un pequeño chalet de dos pisos y un diminuto patio rodeado de arbustos. Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia allí, pero en el camino Harry decidió preguntar lo que rondaba su mente desde que aparecieron ahí.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres, Ron?

El pelirrojo se tensó y permaneció callado alentando el paso un poco, así que fue Hermione quien tomó la palabra.

- Ellos ya no están aquí, Harry. La madriguera fue atacada hace algunos años y ellos perecieron defendiéndola.

-¿Ambos? - preguntó el Istar, completamente sorprendido.

- Fue un ataque sorpresa. La casa no estaba bajo el encantamiento fidelio en ese momento, pues el guardián secreto acababa de fallecer. Ron se disponía a renovarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

- De verdad lo siento, Ron - explicó Harry, que estaba aún en shock por la noticia.

Entonces el Istar se detuvo de pronto y tomó a su amigo por el hombro para hacerlo detener y mirarlo directamente a la cara con una expresión sombría pero determinada.

- Ellos fueron como mis padres también y yo los apreciaba como tal. Esto no se quedará así amigo... te lo prometo.

Ron lo miró fijamente por unos momentos y sus ojos brillaron un poco más. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y aceptó la mano que le ofreció Harry como apoyo y asintió con la cabeza. Ya no hubo necesidad de palabras.

Finalmente accedieron al pequeño jardín detrás de la casa.

- Cuando ellos murieron - comenzó Ron de pronto, ahora más confiado para hablar sobre el tema, - yo me hice cargo del terreno, ya no podíamos vivir ahí, no solo por los recuerdos, sino porque era el punto a donde nos buscaría primero.

- Eso lo entiendo Ron, pero... ¿porqué poner tu casa justo en seguida si este es un blanco fácil?

- Esta casa la ha venido a registrar el enemigo incontables veces, pero no ha encontrado nada. Finalmente se dieron por vencidos y fue entonces que regresamos. La madriguera nos sirve de fachada, pues cada vez que el enemigo ronda por estos lares, ya ni se molestan en venir, pues saben que lo destruyeron todo. Sin embargo, eso nos ha permito crear el encantamento y proteger nuestro propio hogar, el cual ya estaba aquí incluso antes de que la madriguera fuera destruida y que nunca se dieron cuenta - explicó Hermione.

- Además ya sabes lo que dicen, "entre más cerca del peligro, más lejos del daño" - agregó Ron.

- Ya veo. Pasan completamente desapercibidos.

- Sí, y nosotros somos los que necesitamos la mayor protección actualmente.

- Pero aún me queda una duda. Dumbledor me dijo que el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley serían de gran ayuda... Él se refería a...

- Si, nosotros...

- Entonces ustedes...

- Así es Harry. Pero mejor hablemos de esto dentro de la casa.

El Istar se percató de que ya estaban en el umbral de la casa. Los tres entraron a una pequeña salita acogedora y Harry se maravilló al sentir ese calor de hogar, el cual solo existe cuando vive una familia llena de amor, característica que siempre había estado en la madriguera desde la primera vez que puso un pie en ella.

- Iré a ver como están los chicos - exclamó Hermione de pronto, subiendo las escaleras y desapareciendo en el rellano superior.

Harry la siguió con la mirada para luego pasar su vista a las repisas frente a la chimenea, donde había una fotografía de Ron y Hermione en lo que parecía ser el día de su boda, junto a esa había otra fotografía en movimiento de un par de niños pequeños jugando en el jardín.

- ¿Son tus hijos? - preguntó el Istar.

- Sí, Rose y Hugo.

- Vaya, ahora sí que me doy cuenta que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Tú ibas a ser nuestro padrino. - Exclamó Hermione mientras bajaba la escalera, llamando la atención de los dos amigos. - Y, honestamente, no pensábamos en casarnos tan jóvenes, pero cuando te creímos muerto, fue como un golpe que nos hizo entender el porqué tú lo hiciste con Veranna.

- No sabíamos si íbamos a salir vivos de esa habitación, pero en cuanto escapamos se lo propuse a Hermione. Deseaba no perder un segundo más de mi vida separado de ella, por eso formalicé mi compromiso y nos casamos al año después - cometó Ron, para luego agregar con una risita triste - Mi madre estaba histérica diciendo que nos estábamos apresurando. Pero al ver la situación del mundo luego de ese día en que aparentemente te perdimos, no fue difícil convencerla de lo contrario. - Ron se volvió a su esposa - ¿Cómo están?

- Profundamente dormidos. Tonks estaba agotada, así que la dejé dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, ni siquiera se percató de nuestra llegada.

Harry aprovechó la pausa de sus amigos y regresó la vista a las fotografías sobre el estante de la chimenea. En su mente reflexionaba sobre lo que pudo haber sido su vida si Anny aún estuviera con vida a su lado, como cuando la desposó... había sido unos de los momentos más felices de su vida. Pero sus recuerdos aún continuaban abrumando su mente y no quería que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de eso, pues solo generaría preocupaciones.

- Te vez muy diferente Harry - dijo Hermione de repente - mucho más templado pero a la vez más taciturno.

El Istar solo la miró un instante con una media sonrisa amarga, para luego sentarse en un sillón y mirar el fuego, las llamas crepitantes reflejándose en el cristal de sus anteojos.

- ¿Cómo fue tu vida en ese extraño mundo? - preguntó su amiga.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el Istar se decidiera a responder.

- Fue muy diferente de aquí, como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo. Era extraño tener esa sensación de tener cosas pendientes y no recordar. Fui acogido por un viejo mago, increíblemente poderoso, que se dio a la tarea de entrenarme. Por él domine muchas de las cosas de la magia antigua que estábamos aprendiendo en 7º grado, ¿lo recuerdan?, esos conjuros que nadie lograba hacer, finalmente pude dominarlos y magia mucho más avanzada que esa, o más antigua, ya no lo sé. Lo importante es que me dio las herramientas para acabar con Tom. Además tuve varios años de práctica con brujas maléficas y bandidos tramposos.

- ¿Brujas maléficas?

- Me enfrenté en un duelo de magia con una poderosa hechicera, dueña del Portal por donde llegué. Si yo ganaba, ella me enviaba de vuelta; si perdía, aceptaría quedarme con ella como su prisionero, para siempre.

- Esa fue una apuesta muy arriesgada, Harry - comentó Hermione - ¿Cómo la venciste?

- Sí, ¿cómo lograste derrotarla?, ¿acaso no hizo trampa?

- Oh, claro que hizo trampa, y trató por todos los medio de hacerme caer, usando todo tipo de magia prohibida y oscura, pero mi deseo de regresar era más fuerte.

- ¿Y si no hubiera cumplido su palabra?

- La hubiera obligado de alguna forma. Ella sabía muchas cosas de mí y de este mundo, tanto que me hace pensar que tuvo algo que ver en aquella batalla cuando pasé el Portal.

- Bueno - exclamó Ron estirando los brazos, - como sea que haya sido, esa bruja cumplió su palabra. Aquí estás, más vivo que nunca y más fuerte, espero, que antes. En estos tiempo ya no podemos confiar ni en nuestras sombras. Nos hacía falta un incentivo como tú.

- Es curioso que lo menciones, Ron, ya que tengo una pregunta. En ningún momento dudaron de mis palabras ni de mi credibilidad. ¿Cómo supieron que no era un impostor?

- Sencillo - contestó Hermione, - nadie se atrevería a utilizar tu imagen en contra de nosotros, ni siquiera el enemigo. Lo menos que desea 'quien tú sabes' es que te recordemos de alguna manera.

- Todos estos años que no estuviste, bastaba con mencionar tu nombre para despertar nuevamente la llama de la esperanza en las situaciones más oscuras. No importa en qué lío estuviéramos metidos, recordarte nos daba fuerza para continuar - agregó Ron.

- El enemigo hizo hasta lo imposible por borrar cada cosa que te representara, desde eliminar el quidditch en el país hasta atacar a Hogwarts mismo. Intentó borrar tu nombre de todo registro y memoria. Y seguro que si supiera de tu legado, haría hasta lo imposible por destruirlo.

-¿Mi legado?

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas significativas. Entonces la chica miró a su amigo con determinación y un brillo en sus ojos que hizo saltar el corazón del Istar. Se acercó a él y le tomó firmemente de las manos.

- Así es, Harry. Hay algo muy importante que debes saber…

Harry clavó su vista en Ron y Hermione con una expresión confundida y un tanto ansiosa…

- …tú, Harry Potter – comenzó Hermione con solemnidad, – cuando creímos que habías muerto, nos dejaste una evocación de tu espíritu y tu voluntad, un legado de esperanza para estos tiempos oscuros. Sin embargo, ha estado oculto por su propia seguridad y solo los más allegados a la orden saben de su existencia. Nos ayuda a inspirar a los demás, ya que sigue firmemente tus pasos en todos los sentido.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione? - inquirió Harry cada vez más tenso.

- Hablo de una parte de ti que se quedó con nosotros y ha mantenido tu recuerdo vivo cada vez que lo miramos… hablo del reflejo de tu alma y corazón…y tu amor por ella… hablo de tu hijo...

_Some find it in the face of their children,  
>Some find it in their lover's eyes,<br>Who can deny the joy it brings,  
>When you've found that special thing,<br>You're flying without wings_

- fin del capítulo -

Los comentarios son muy bien recibidos, siempre que sean constructivos =) GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. Personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y esto se hace con fines de diversión más no de lucro. Gracias =)


	24. Capítulo XXIV La promesa de mi madre

**Capítulo XXIV. La promesa de mi madre**

_Anhelarte así me alegra el alma.  
>Ya tengo más de lo que soñaba.<br>Te espero ilusionada.  
>Te espero amándote, como jamás recuerdo haber amado.<br>Serás en mi búsqueda, la alegría más cuidada._

**_Ansiar un hijo que no llega es de las esperas, estimo la más larga._**

De no haber estado sentado en el sillón, seguro que Harry hubiera caído al suelo de la impresión. Realmente no se esperaba esta noticia. Sus amigos se percataron como el color de su rostro desapareció en un instante y parecía que se desmayaría al siguiente. Y por un momento dejó de respirar…

- ¿Cómo es que?..., ¿un hijo?..., ¿mi hijo?... si Anny…

- Recuerda Harry, ella estaba embarazada cuando se enfrentaron a 'él'.

- P-pero ella… recuerdo como… como estaba en mis brazos y no, no… ella no sobrevivió… ella…

- Te equivocas, ella no murió Harry, solo quedó en un profundo coma, el Medallón la protegió. Cuando despertó se enteró de lo que había sucedido contigo. Falleció cuando tu hijo tenía cinco años. Aún no sabemos porqué, pues parecía haber sobrevivido bien, pero aparentemente, el uso de la nigromancia menguó sus fuerza y la acabó. 'Quien tú sabes' jamás se enteró de que ella estaba embarazada, de hecho, él sigue creyendo que murió esa noche, contigo. Nosotros nunca hablamos de ella y fingimos un sepelio para ambos que llegó a oídos del enemigo. Sin embargo, la orden del fénix sabe la verdad, pero todos prometimos con un juramento inquebrantable de no revelar esa verdad sobre tu familia, pues 'quien tú sabes' no descansaría hasta matarlo – exclamó Hermione.

- Tú lo desafiaste como nadie lo había hecho antes, tu nombre es tabú para él. El saber que dejaste un hijo en su perfecto mundo de penumbra y sangre limpia sería una bofetada en su deforme y abominable rostro – agregó Ron.

- No puedo creerlo… mi hijo. ¿Dónde está él?, ¿puedo verlo?

Ron y Hermione lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Está durmiendo ahora.

- Apenas supo cómo sostener una varita, quería salir a derrotar a 'quien tú sabes'. Vengar la muerte de sus padres y salvar al mundo mágico.

- Vaya que se parece a mí.

- Sí, tiene mucho de ti, pero también de su madre.

Harry nos miró con ojos brillantes, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

- Heredó los ojos de ella y su penetrante mirada. Solo tienes que hacerlo enfadar para que te lance esa mirada asesina como la de Veranna y ya no lo puedes regañar. A veces es un poco retraído y serio, como lo era ella, pero cuando lo conoces bien, sabes que es aventurero y leal, justo como tú.

- Mi hijo…

- Vamos, es por aquí - exclamó Hermione, levantándose del mullido sillón para conducir a Harry hasta la segunda planta. Una vez ahí, le señaló una puerta de madera de la que colgaba un pequeño letrero que decía '_Fuera, solo chicos_', a lo que Harry dibujó una sonrisa.

- Esta es su habitación.

Harry tragó el nudo que se formaba en su garganta y entró en la habitación. Lo primero que vio fueron dos camas separada por un pequeño buró. En la cama que estaba junto a la ventana dormía plácidamente un pequeño niño de unos 9 o 10 años, de cabello oscuro un tanto alborotado, con sus lentes en la mesita de noche. Respiraba profundamente y parecía estar sumergido en un tranquilo sueño. Se acercó poco a poco hasta quedar en los pies de la cama. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con las lágrimas contenidas mientras observaba dormir a su pequeño. Hasta ahora entendió aquella antigua magia que le salvó cuando era un bebé, la magia de sus padres, pues sintió en su corazón encenderse una llama de poder infinito con el solo deseo de proteger a ese niño, a ese pequeño del cual no sabía su existencia hasta ahora pero que, pese a solo haberlo visto por unos minutos, sabía que lo amaba más que a su propia vida, y la daría con gusto por él. Tenía tantas ganas de acercarse y abrazarlo, sentir sus pequeños brazos rodeando su cuello y embriagarse del aroma de sus cabellos. Veía en su rostro no solo facciones de él mismo, sino también de su madre, la mujer que amó y que estuvo dispuesta acompañarlo hasta el mismo infierno y morir por él. El recordarla le hacía sentir una dolorosa punzada en el corazón. Pensar en sus ojos y su sonrisa evocaba un sentimiento de amor pero a la vez de sufrimiento en él. Saber que jamás la volvería a ver estrujaba sus entrañas y lo llenaba de pesadumbre. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, saber que su hijo estaba vivo y podría compartir con él un brillante futuro, hacía desaparecer esas nubes negras de dolor, pues sabía que el recuerdo de ella aún permanecía vivo en él.

Hermione entró unos minutos después a la habitación y llamó su atención tomándolo del brazo. Harry la miró y la siguió fuera de la habitación. Una vez afuera, se encaminaron de nuevo a las escaleras.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Veranna lo llamó James, como tu padre.

Llegaron de vuelta a la sala. Ron los esperaba con unas tazas de té sobre la mesita.

- ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió?

- Bueno, nosotros la encontramos en aquella sala del departamento de misterios, estaba inconsciente, casi muerta en realidad. La sacamos y la llevamos a un lugar seguro. Una sanadora de San Mugo nos ayudó, era parte de la Orden, así que podíamos confiar en ella.

- Nos dijo que Varanna apenas si respiraba, estaba extremadamente débil y con un gran riesgo de perder al bebé. Y fue en ese momento que nos enteramos nosotros de que estaba embarazada. Pasaron muchos días antes de que ella pudiera despertar. Y cuando lo hizo, de cierta forma ya sabía lo que había pasado contigo, pues cuando nos preguntó, no parecía sorprendida por la respuesta - comentó Hermione.

- A pesar de que se veía resignada, eso no evitó que llorara por semanas enteras tu ausencia - agregó Ron.

- No me extraña que ella lo supiera. Incluso antes de que pasara, Dumbledor me dijo que habló con ella al respecto - comentó Harry.

Tanto Ron como Hermione se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

- Si sabía que eso pasaría, ¿porque no lo evitaron? - cometo su amiga.

- Hermione, tú sabes que hay cosas que necesitan pasar para poder obtener algo bueno, algo mejor. A veces hay que hacer sacrificios. Yo debía cruzar ese Portal. Necesitaba aprender de una magia más poderosa que aquí no iba a encontrar.

- Ya veo...

En aquel momento los tres amigos escucharon unos pasos bajar por las escaleras, juntó con el sonido de un grito ahogado. Volvieron la vista para encontrar a una Tonks muy sorprendida, congelada en su lugar a medio bajar un escalón, con los ojos clavados en Harry.

- Buenos días - exclamo el pelinegro con una sonrisa, haciendo que la mujer finalmente saliera del transe, trastabillando y cayendo luego de bruces en los últimos peldaños de la escalera. Ron soltó un lave carcajada y Hermione meneo su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su lugar para ir en auxilio de la bruja recién levantada.

- ¡Harry, esto es un milagro! - exclamó la bruja, mientras su cabello cambiaba de color sin control alguno al momento de que se acercaba al Istar para darle un gran abrazo. - ¿Cómo es posible?

- Pues, es una larga historia - respondió Harry, mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- Esto es increíble… cuando los chicos se enteren.

- Hablando de eso, ¿como se lo diremos a James? - comentó Ron

- ¿Cómo me dirán que?

Todo se quedo en silencio. Volvieron la vista hacia las escaleras y se encontraron con la mirada curiosa de un niño de cabello alborotado. Harry dejó de respirar por un momento cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con unos ojos café increíblemente familiares. El pequeño abrió más los ojos al ver a quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón. Entonces exclamo para sí mismo: '_Aún debo estar dormido'_ y comenzó a subir de nuevo las escaleras.

En ese instante Harry se levantó de su lugar.

- Espera…

El pequeño se volvió hacia su padre, abriendo más sus ojos cafés , los cuales comenzaron a brillar más con la luz de la mañana.

- Debe ser un sueño - agregó James, - nadie regresa de la muerte.

- Eso es cierto - respondió Harry, - pero yo no estoy muerto, y nunca lo he estado.

El niño sonrió, y de un brinco término de bajar las escaleras para llegar hasta su padre y abrazarlo con fuerza. Lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y la respiración entrecortada. Harry lo apretó muy fuerte, pues apenas podía contener la emoción.

- Yo sabía que mi madre no mentía, aunque todos dijeran lo contrario - exclamó entre sollozos. - Ella me dijo que algún día volverías conmigo, que jamás me abandonarías, ella sabía que no habías muerto.

- Tu madre siempre tuvo una visión más allá de lo ordinario - agregó el Istar, - y fue gracias a ella que no morí.

El niño se separó un poco de su padre para mirarlo a los ojos directamente, y Harry corroboró una vez más que él era hijo Anny, pues al ver en su mirada pudo darse cuenta del millón de dudas que tenía el pequeño para él. Encontró la tristeza que guardaba en su corazón al haber estado solo sin su padre y perder a su madre tan pequeño. Destelló la felicidad por verlo regresar a él, como las promesas le decían. Ese inmenso mar de sentimientos que caracterizaba tanto la mirada de su madre. Y el joven Istar supo que habría preguntas difíciles que responder.

- ¿Porque te fuiste entonces?

Reinó el silencio nuevamente. Harry contempló a su hijo mientras formulaba la respuesta en su cabeza. Sabía que él entendería.

- Necesitaba hacerlo - respondió finalmente, - necesitaba volverme más fuerte para derrotarlo.

James lo abrazó nuevamente, sin decir nada, solo apretaba, como si temiera que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier instante. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, exclamó en un murmullo:

- Lo entiendo...


End file.
